Another Four Years
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: cont. of my previous story... need to read that first. Sam's second term isn't going so well and Gracie begins to get rebellious as Sam ups her protection.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Sorkin, Wells, etc.

--------------------TWW----------------

"And we're ready to call the election in favor of President Seaborn." the newscaster announced. The room erupted into cheers as champagne bottles were popped open and tears were shed and hugs were given.

"When are you going to admit that I'm always right?" Ainsley asked, smiling widely as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"I knew we were gonna win." he replied, grinning back. "I just wanted to make you think I didn't think we were gonna win."

"Mhmm." Ainsley nodded, closing the gap between them. When they pulled apart she hugged him tightly and he buried his face in her shoulder. "Congratulations honey."

Once they were separated, Josh pulled Sam into a brotherly hug.

"We did it." Josh mumbled, clapping Sam on the back.

"We did."

"You think we can handle another four years?"

"Don't think we have a choice now." Sam laughed, pulling Gracie towards him. "Yeah, Josh we can."

"Yeah we can."

---------------------TWW------------------

"You okay with this?"

"I don't mind."

"You don't have to lie to me you know."

"I'm not lying. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to share you with 200 million other people."

Sam laughed quietly and Gracie smiled as she got into bed.

"What about you?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her. "How're you feeling?"

"Dad, it was six months ago." Gracie replied. "I've gotten over it."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you're a typical paranoid father?"

"That could be it." Sam smirked slightly. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Gracie said as Sam kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

--------------------TWW-----------------

"She's good."

"That's good. He's doing a great job so far."

"Thanks."

"Dad?"

Sam looked up as Gracie entered the Mural Room.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Zoey!" Gracie exclaimed, hugging the redhead.

"Hey kiddo." she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father asked to see me." Zoey replied.

"Something I should know about?" Gracie smirked, making Sam smack her across the back of her head. "Honestly, why are you here?"

"Charlie is in a meeting with Toby and I tagged along to see everyone."

"That's cool. Dad, have you seen Mom?"

"She went to Argentina today remember?"

"Oh yeah. When is she gonna be back?"

"Tomorrow night." Sam replied as Anna appeared in the door. "I have to go. You guys stay here and talk."

Once Sam was gone and the door was shut, Zoey turned to Gracie.

"How are you doing?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Gracie asked.

"Because we care about you." Zoey replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't you have your own kid to worry about?"

"Yes."

"How is Allie?"

"She's great. You wanna see a picture? I have tons." Zoey said, making Gracie laugh.

"Sure." she said. "Aww Zoe, she's adorable."

"Thanks." she beamed. "Gracie, you know I know what you're going through."

"Can we stop talking about it?"

"In a minute. You know I do have a telephone and you can call if you want to talk. Didn't you tell me I'm like the sister you never had?"

"Yes."

"Then talk to me Gracie. Your dad said you haven't done much of that and I know how much you love talking." Zoey said.

"I didn't want him getting reelected." Gracie said. "This past week has been unbearable, knowing I'm stuck here for another four years."

"You know, me and you... we've been in the same boat. Elizabeth and Ellie didn't know what it was like living at the White House but I was here when I wasn't at Georgetown. I know what it's like to be held hostage and be in the hospital because of some lunatic. I know it sucks to be guarded 24/7 because your father is afraid you're going to get hurt again."

"All of my life Zoe, I've known him to be a Congressman or a Governor or the President. Not one time has he just been Dad."

"I know how it feels. I wanted to talk about how you were handling the kidnapping though."

"I've moved on." Gracie said brusquely.

"You don't move on from something like that. Have you even talked about it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do. You're like my little sister Gracie."

"I'm fifteen. You're thirty-two."

"That's okay. I've been around since the day you were born. We're practically family anyways. I understand if you don't want to talk but Gracie, if you keep this bottled up then afterwards, things are going to be bad."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. President, Agent Peterson is here." Bridget said, entering the Oval Office. Sam nodded as he read a file and put it down as Peterson entered the room.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Sit down Jon." Sam pointed to a chair and he sat down. "What was so urgent?"

"Greene has supposedly been spotted near your home in North Carolina."

"So he is still out there then."

"Yes sir." Peterson nodded. "We have agents staking out the area but he hasn't been seen since. It may have been a fluke."

"Yeah. Has anything else come up on the case?" Sam asked, making Peterson shake his head. "Okay. Bridget!"

She entered the room and looked at Sam.

"Get Jack Rowland in here now." he said. "Oh and my wife too."

"Yes sir." Bridget left the room and Peterson looked at Sam.

"Do you think it's wise to tell your wife?" he asked.

"You've met my wife. You know how bad her temper is." Sam replied. "I'd rather tell her now instead of later and she yell at me for not telling her when I found out. You can go. I can handle telling them. Thank you."

"Yeah. Have a good day Mr. President."

Sam nodded and sat at his desk in silence while he waited for Ainsley and Jack. Bridget poked her head around the door.

"The First Lady is here sir."

"Send her in."

Ainsley walked in, a worried look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. Sam moved and sat next to her.

"I just talked with Peterson. The FBI got a tip-off that Ryan had been seen at the house down in North Carolina."

"Okay..."

"I don't want you going down there. I don't want Gracie going down there. Nothing. I want you guys to stay here. Jack Rowland is coming up here now."

"Why? Sam..."

"I'm upping her protection."

"Stop."

"No. I'm not having a repeat of June."

"He won't come after her again."

"I'm not taking any chances." Sam said.

"Sam, we don't know if he was really seen." Ainsley said. "It could've been fake. Don't go through all this trouble."

"Keeping our daughter is safe is not going through all this trouble."

Bridget entered the room again, Jack Rowland at her heels. Jack was the head of the Secret Service and Sam had relied on him for some time now.

"Jack, thanks for coming up here."

"It's not a problem Mr. President. Good afternoon Mrs. Seaborn."

Ainsley just smiled and looked at Sam.

"Well?"

"Jack, Ryan Greene was spotted outside my home down in North Carolina. I don't want to take a chance of him coming up here and trying to... to abduct my daughter again."

"I understand sir."

"I want Grace's protection upped."

-----------------------TWW------------------

"Gracie!"

She turned and saw Amanda rushing towards her.

"What's going on?"

"I have a press briefing in five minutes and your father's meeting ran late. He's supposed to be meeting with those kids from that school that got chosen to meet him for the holidays or something like that. I was ordered to watch them but I have a press briefing. Can you please entertain these kids?"

"How old?"

"Six/seven."

"No."

"No?"

"Amanda, why do you think I don't have siblings?"

"Because your parents only wanted one child."

"No. I'm not good around little kids. I tend to scare them."

"Just watch them. You don't have to talk to them."

"Apparently looking at them does a lot of damage."

"Gracie..." Amanda had a pleading tone in her voice.

"Fine. How late is he going to be?"

"Five, ten minutes at the most."

"Ten minutes of my life I'll never get back." Gracie muttered as Amanda dragged her into the lobby of the West Wing.

"Hi boys and girls!" Amanda smiled cheerfully. "I have to go do my job now but in my place will be Gracie!"

She gave a small wave and forced a smile on her face.

"She's going to sit with you for a few minutes." Amanda went on. "It's been nice seeing all of you but Gracie is a lot better and much more fun so you'll have a great time!"

She rushed off and Gracie stared at the group of twenty or so first graders.

"Well... like Amanda said I'm Gracie and I'm gonna wait here until my dad comes." Gracie said. "How many of you know who my dad is?"

The kids glanced at each other and one girl raised her hand timidly.

"You do? Great!"

"No... I was wondering if he was mean." the girl said. Gracie squatted down in front of the girl.

"What's your name?"

"Katie."

"Katie. Well hi Katie. Hey that rhymes with Gracie... kinda. No my dad isn't mean. He's very sweet. Well... if he hasn't had coffee then he's mean cause he's grumpy. But it's almost noon so I'm sure he's had coffee. Any other questions?"

The kids shook their head, praying Sam had some coffee that morning.

"How many of you know who the President is?" Gracie asked. A few kids raised their hand. "You! Who is the President?"

"Me?" a boy asked. Gracie nodded. "President... President Seaborn."

"Right! Well Amanda did not tell you my full name. I'm Gracie Seaborn and I'm the President's daughter. I am an only child and am fifteen years old. I've lived in the White House for four years and will be here another four years. How many of you want a history lesson?"

The kids just looked at each other.

"Okay! Well there have been forty-five presidents. How many of you know who the 43th president was? He may have been before your time."

"Josiah Bartlet." a boy in the front said. Gracie smiled and looked at him.

"Well aren't you a little smarty pants. Yes. Josiah Bartlet was the 43th president and I know him personally."

"Do you know a lot of presidents?"

"No... just President Bartlet and my dad. How many of you know about the White House?"

"It's white."

"Very good!" Gracie smirked. "How many of you know that the White House was burnt down? How about you Einstein? Didja know that?"

The boy in the front shook his head.

"Well it was burned down during 1812 then rebuilt during... oh geez... John Adams term? I don't know. It was either John Adams or Thomas Jefferson. Anyway... it was nearly burned down again in 2001."

"How?" Katie asked.

"Glad you asked Katie! See before he was President, Governor of California, and a Congressman, my dad was the Deputy Communications Director for President Bartlet. How many of you know what a Deputy Communications Director is?"

No one raised their hands.

"Okay... Well mostly what he or she does is work with the Communications Director and the Press Secretary. They are a counselor to the President on domestic matters and craft the messages needed to get across to the public. That was my dad's job for... for five years before he ran for Congress. But anywho... my dad and the Deputy Chief of Staff, who is now our Vice President Josh Lyman decided to build a fire in the Mural Room. The fireplace was welded shut and smoke began to fill the building." Gracie said. "And these two are now running our country but no worries, they're good men and... are better at politics than building fires."

"Excuse me..." CJ walked up and Gracie smiled,

"Kids this is CJ Cregg, my father's Chief of Staff. She'll be taking o—"

"No. I have to get down to the Situation Room with your dad. Something's come up. Take them to the Roosevelt Room and keep them occupied for about fifteen more minutes."

"CJ!"

"You're not doing anything Gracie. So take them in there."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"What you're doing now I suppose." CJ said and Gracie grabbed her arm.

"What about the Vice President?"

"He's in Connecticut."

"Toby?"

"In a meeting about some bill."

"Will?"

"Vacation."

"Staffers don't take vacation!" Gracie hissed. CJ shrugged. "Isn't there any Senior Staffer that can take over for me?"

"No. Gracie, look. You're the President's daughter."

"I've realized CJ. I've realized for the past stupid four years."

"I know this sounds stupid, but it's good for you to be involved with things that help your father out. It's only been a month since he got reelected and it's not going so well. We haven't even gotten to Inauguration Day yet! Just take these kids too the Roosevelt Room and keep them happy."

"What about one of the secretaries?"

"Gracie, this will give you good people skills. Just hang in for a couple more minutes."

"Fine."

"Thank you." CJ walked away and Gracie turned back to the kids.

"We're going for a walk." she said. "We will head down to the Roosevelt Room, where my dad will meet us."


	3. Chapter 3

Gracie spied Sam through the windows and exited the Roosevelt Room.

"Thank God!"

"Why are you in there?" Sam asked.

"Amanda had a press briefing but I think she was lying."

"Why didn't she get a staffer to sit with them?"

"I was the closest one and then CJ said sitting with them will help me develop good people skills." Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Okay. I have to talk to you later so come by the Oval Office around four."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. We just need to talk." Sam replied.

"Okay."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Thanks for sitting with them."

"They're quiet yet on the annoying side."

"Sounds like you."

"Hey!"

-----------------TWW-------------

"Mr. President, your daughter is here." Bridget said. Sam nodded as he sighed a paper, then put it in a folder. Gracie walked in and flopped down on the couch.

"So what's up?" she asked. Sam tossed his glasses down and moved over to sit by Gracie. "Dad?"

"Ryan was spotted by the house down in North Carolina."

"So?"

"As a precaution..."

"No... Dad, you said no more agents."

"Can I talk?"

"No! You..."

"I know what I said honey but I need you to be protected."

"The Secret Service should worry about you getting shot." Gracie snapped. "I don't know why you would up my protection! I never go anywhere. I go to school, a private school at that, where nothing ever happens. You never let me out! I go to school then I'm cooped up in the Residence for the rest of the day!"

"First off, they are worried about me getting shot. It wasn't their idea to up your protection. It was mine. You scare the shit out of me Grace. I don't need you getting kidnapped or shot at or any of those other horrifying situations that come to mind!"

"Yeah I'm sure you really care! All you care about is being President!" Gracie jumped off the couch and slammed the door to the portico open. It narrowly missed the agent placed outside and Sam stood up.

"Don't you dare shut that door. Now get back in here."

"Try me."

"Grace..."

"If you need me just look for the big flock of agents. I'll be in the middle of them, worrying about getting shot or kidnapped." Gracie let the door shut and headed towards the Residence. Sam cursed loudly and there was a knock on the door.

"What!"

"Mr. President, Toby has part of the Inauguration speech ready. He said you asked to see it." Bridget said quietly.

"Tell him to come back in a few minutes." Sam muttered. Bridget nodded and closed the door quietly.

--------------------TWW------------------

Ainsley watched Sam and Gracie at dinner, wondering why they were both so quiet. Finally she realized Sam must have told their daughter about her protection getting upped.

"Did you finish your project?"

Gracie stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and looked up.

"Yeah." she mumbled.

"What project?" Sam asked after Ainsley gave him a kick in the leg.

"Nothing that would interest you."

Sam dropped his fork and looked across the table to Gracie.

"Listen to me," he started but Ainsley kicked him again. "Stop kicking me."

"I'm done." Gracie said, standing up.

"Sit down," Sam ordered.

"You can go." Ainsley said. Gracie pushed her chair out and headed towards her bedroom. "What did you do?"

"Why does everyone always blame me?"

"Because you always do something."

"I told her I was upping her protection and then she freaked out on me."

"How did you tell her?"

"I said as a precaution... and she realized and started yelling like I was murdering her or something."

"Sam, she's fifteen."

"You don't want her safe?"

"I want her safe but I don't want her guarded like she's Fort Knox or something. She's just a kid Sam."

"I realize that," he started but Ainsley cut him off.

"She wants to be with her friends."

"I realize that and she's acting like I'm locking her in a dungeon. I'm not saying she can never see the light of day again. I just want more agents with her."

"Sam, again, she's fifteen. Anything that happens that she doesn't like is like the end of the world to her. Go talk to her."

"She won't let me talk. She... she says I care more about the Presidency than her."

"She's a teenager Sam. Don't take what she says to heart. Just go talk to her."

"In the morning."

"You wonder why you two yell at each other so much." Ainsley muttered, shoving food into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam entered Gracie's room quietly and saw she had her back to the door as she sat at her desk, typing something up on her computer. Gracie glanced over at him but didn't say anything. Sam sat down in the chair next to her and stared at her.

"I'm not saying it so you can go somewhere else if you want an apology." Gracie said.

"Watch your mouth. And you do owe me an apology."

"You owe me one too."

"I don't owe you an apology."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I'm doing what's right. I don't have to apologize for that."

"You can apologize for screwing up my life. Do you have any idea what it's like being watched 24/7?"

"Yeah I do. See, I work in that round room downstairs with the armed guards standing at each door."

"Yeah I've realized." Gracie muttered. She started typing up her report again and Sam pulled the mouse over to him and hit save, then shut the computer down. "I wasn't finished!"

"You are for now. We're talking."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"I don't feel like talking."

"You're being a brat right now. You know that?"

"I don't care. You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. When have I ever lied to you?"

Gracie gave Sam a look and snorted.

"Plenty of times." she said, making Sam gape.

"Name some."

"Today. You swore to me that you would not give me anymore agents."

"I have to when I feel that you're in danger."

"Dad, you realize that normal kids my age don't have the Secret Service around 24/7 just in case they get kidnapped right?"

"That's the thing honey, you're not a normal kid. You're my kid."

"Yeah and I wish I wasn't." Gracie leaned down and hit the power button on the computer, turning it on again. Sam leaned over and shut it off again.

"Stop turning it on or I'm going to throw it out the window." he said. Gracie laughed and shook her head.

"This is unbelievable. You want to know what my problem is Dad?"

"Yes and then we can work things out."

"We're not going to work things out!" Gracie exclaimed, standing up.

"Why are you standing up?"

"Because... that's what Mom said to do when opposing you."

"You've been hanging around Mom too much. So tell me what your problem is."

"You think too much about this country and not enough about me. I may sound like I'm a spoiled brat but in reality I cannot because I was never spoiled as a child. I was neglected as a child and had to fend for myself as a child and stop laughing! It's true!"

"Neglected?" Sam asked, a shocked look on his face as he laughed. "Fend for yourself? Are you out of your mind?"

"Oh that's a great thing to say!" Gracie exclaimed.

"I never neglected you when you were a kid. Yes I may have been busy at work..."

"Work? You make it sound like you had a nine-to-five job! You were never home when you were a Congressman! I think I saw you a total of about ten times when you were Governor! I am so sick of trying to play the perfect daughter so you look good to the public! I would love to have a normal life but no that's too much to ask for!" Gracie saw Sam open his mouth and held up a hand, making his eyes go wide. "And I know what you're going to say, stop being selfish. I'm not the one being selfish! My whole life you have always put you and your stupid politics before me and Mom and I'm tired of it! _You're _being the selfish one! You know, people ask what kind of relationship I have with you and I've always said it was good but I've started thinking about it. We don't Dad. Most kids are happy that their parents barely pay attention to them. I wish we were closer."

"You don't think we're close?"

"I think you spend more time in the West Wing with your Senior Staff than you spend up here in the Residence with me and Mom."

"Do you feel this way about your mother too?"

"Mom's not the President."

"But she is the First Lady and she does have duties just like I do." Sam said.

"She makes time for me."

Sam stared down at his lap and then look back up at Gracie.

"You really think that I don't care about you? That I don't want to be here with you?"

"If you did, you wouldn't have run again." Gracie said. "I know how much the Presidency means to you. I know how much politics means to you. I guess I just have to wait in line to mean something to you."

Sam didn't say anything as his daughter's words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Well... I just want to thank you for stating your opinion and... I'm going to think this over." he said quietly, standing up. "Don't stay up too late. I'll see you in the morning."

Gracie nodded and stayed silent as Sam left the room. He closed the door and stared at it for a second, then headed down the hallway to his room.

"So how'd that talk go?" Ainsley asked, sipping a Fresca.

"You know, you amaze me that you stay thin even though you pig out on food and Fresca all day." Sam said, loosening his tie.

"And you know, darling, that you amaze me that you haven't rotted your stomach out yet from all the coffee that you take in at insane amounts. Is everything good between you and Gracie now?"

"Actually it's worse." Sam headed over to the dresser and pulled out a Princeton t-shirt. "Thank you for ruining my night."

"How did I ruin your night?"

"You said, 'Sam go talk to Gracie.' with this menacing look in your eyes and I feared for my life if I didn't go along with it."

"Yes because I bet the public would get a kick out of the First Lady killing the President."

"I wouldn't put it past them." Sam called from the bathroom. "She says that I don't care about her and I've neglected her and forced her to fend for herself and some other garbage that all basically means I'm a terrible father and have failed at raising her."

"That's great."

"Not really. You don't think she's going to like... run off and start doing drugs and having sex and drinking do you?"

"Sam, she's guarded by the Secret Service. I don't think she's going to start doing cocaine in front of them and they not do anything. But you do know what I think?"

Sam looked at Ainsley, waiting for her to go on.

"I do think that she and some random boy that she barely knows are going to cut class and start having sex in some unused classroom." she said, then seeing Sam's face going pale, added, "I'm kidding."

"That wasn't nice. I'm getting older and my risks of having a heart attack are higher."

"Oh for God's sake Sam! She's pissed at you! Of course she's going to say things."

"She seemed quite sincere and has obviously been thinking about this for quite a while."

"Well... then... this is between you and her."

"Oh no, you're not bailing out on me like this."

"What do you expect me to do? I can't persuade either of you to give in to one another because I know you two. She is a mixture of me and you and in some cases that's not a good thing. And you... well... you blow things out of proportion."

"How do I blow things out of proportion?" Sam asked, getting into bed. "What the hell are we watching?"

"Old re-run of Friends."

"That ended a million years ago!"

"Yes well people still like it Sam." Ainsley said as he grabbed the remote from her. "Don't change the channel!"

Sam did anyway, making Ainsley smack him and grab the remote back. They fought over the remote for a minute before Ainsley finally just turned the TV off altogether.

"What are you going to do about your daughter?" she asked.

"Hey, you were there too!" Sam exclaimed. "So don't go pulling this 'your daughter' stuff."

"Oh yes Sam I know I was there. I don't know if you remember or not but I was the one who went through fifteen hours of pain and torture so she could be born."

"Yeah I got a broken hand out of that. I remember."

"What are you going to do about _our _daughter?"

"Let her come around and see that she's being a brat." Sam replied, kissing Ainsley. "Good night."

"Samuel Norman Seaborn you turn that light off and so help me God..."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me by my full name. I have a mother and you're beginning to sound like her."

"She died four years ago!"

"Still I had a mother and she scolded me. Don't you start."

"Sam, I scold you enough don't give me something else to scold you on."

"You don't scold. You nag and I eventually tune you out."

"Yet you always say something to turn it into a debate." Ainsley said.

"Honey, if we didn't debate our marriage would be based on sex. That reminds me..."

"So you're saying our marriage is based on debating and sex? And no you're not getting any tonight."

"The majority of it. Damn what is with you women and turning against me?"

"You're easy to turn against."

"I think she's been hanging around you too much." Sam said, turning the light off. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Ainsley shut her light off and turned her back to Sam.

"Or maybe she's not hanging around you enough."

Sam sat up and turned the light back on.

"Go to sleep."

"No. We're finishing this."

"There's nothing to finish."

"There's something to finish if you and her both think I put the presidency before you two."

"I didn't say you're putting it before me nor did I say you're putting it before her."

"Then why did you two say exactly the same thing?"

"Great minds?"

"Ainsley!"

"Oh stop Sam. You're going to give yourself a stroke or something."

"I'm not that old."

"Comes from the man who said not ten minutes ago, "That wasn't nice. I'm getting older and my risks of having a heart attack are higher."

"What do I do to get back on her good side?" Sam asked.

"Commit a grand crime so you get impeached and then she'll be happy."

"Okay... something that doesn't include me possibly getting thrown in jail."

"Just start... I don't know. Let your fatherly instincts kick in."

"Easy for you to say. She likes you."

"She likes you too Sam. She's just..." Ainsley rolled over so she was facing Sam and looked at him, "Remember when your mother called and told you your father had been cheating on her for 28 years?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"He lied to you. He lied to your mother and you got upset."

"I'm not lying to anyone!" Sam exclaimed. "Why are you comparing me to him?"

"To knock some sense into you. Remember how you felt?"

"Yes."

"You love your father though."

"I would love to see him lying in a ditch somewhere with his guts hanging out."

"Okay maybe that wasn't a great analogy. Deep down you love him Sam and..."

"I don't want my relationship with Gracie to be like mine with my father's."

"I'm not saying it is. It's just... parents do things that get their kids upset but they still love them and soon they'll come to their senses. Now good night."


	5. Chapter 5

The Seaborn family was uncharacteristically quiet at breakfast the next morning and Sam had his eyes glued to Ainsley.

"You okay?" he asked.

"What? Yeah. Why?"

"You're not eating."

"I'm not hungry." Ainsley said as Sam sipped his coffee. He choked on a rather large gulp he had took and Ainsley looked at him. "What?"

"You're not hungry?"

"Shut up Sam."

His eyes widened as Ainsley grabbed her orange juice and walked out of the room.

"What did I say?" he turned to Gracie, who just merely raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh that's right you're not talking to me either."

"Good deduction. I'm going to school."

"Have fun." Sam leaned back in his chair as Gracie left the room. What the hell was going on?

------------------TWW-----------------

Sam headed over to the East Wing and smiled at Allison, Ainsley's assistant. Allison quickly stood up and greeted Sam.

"Does she have a minute?" he asked.

"Yes. You can go in." Allison replied.

"Thanks." Sam entered Ainsley's office and smiled, seeing her on the phone. He closed the door quietly and sat down in front of her desk. She gave him a small smile as she twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"Okay. Yes I will be there tomorrow afternoon. 2:30? That's wonderful. See you tomorrow, bye." Ainsley hung the phone up and looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry if I did something to annoy you." he said. "Is this about Gracie?"

"Sam, I told you that's between you and her. I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"Are you upset with me about something?"

"No."

"Then why were you so angry at breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't."

"I asked if you were okay and you said you weren't hungry. So I choked on my coffee and said, 'You're not hungry?' and you told me to shut up and stormed out of the room." Sam said. "You weren't angry?"

"I was kidding around." Ainsley said.

"Oh. I just wanted to come an apologize."

"Well that was sweet of you."

"Yeah..." Sam played with his wedding ring for a minute and looked up at Ainsley. "Can you talk to her?"

"Oh God Sam... just, make time for her and she'll be happy."

The door opened and Allison stuck her head in.

"Mr. President, Bridget just called. She said the Russian ambassador has arrived and is in the Mural Room."

"Thanks Allison."

She nodded and left the room. Sam sighed and stood up, then leaned over the desk and kissed Ainsley quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you later." Sam headed out of the office and Ainsley buried her face in her hands. This was not the best time...

-----------------TWW---------------

Bridget entered the Oval Office and handed Sam a paper. He signed it and handed it back to Bridget, who said,

"The First Lady is outside."

"Let her in."

Bridget nodded and left the room. Ainsley came in and shut the door.

"Hi honey."

"Hey..." Sam sighed and tossed a report aside. "What's up?"

"Were you busy?"

"No. Just reading over some reports and then I have to head down to the Press Room to go over the Inauguration speech in about an hour."

"Oh good. We have time to talk then." Ainsley sat down on one of the couches and beckoned Sam over. He moved out of his chair and sat down next to her. "Okay... you know how..."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Ainsley said quickly. "I didn't talk behind your back or anything like that. I didn't even talk to anyone or reverse anything of yours. You..."

CJ burst into the room from her office,

"Sir, they have news in the Situation Room. Oh hey Ainsley. Were you two in the middle of something?"

"It's okay." she said. "Go Sam. That's more important. We'll... we'll talk later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go."

"CJ, I'll catch up with you."

She nodded and headed back into her office.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, turning back to Ainsley. She nodded and Sam rubbed her back. "Well what's going on?"

"We'll talk later." Ainsley mumbled. "Okay?"

"Okay."

-----------------TWW--------------

Sam closed his bedroom door after he entered the room and he looked up from the file in his hands when he heard Ainsley's sniffling.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he dropped everything and sat down next to her.

"Nothing." she wiped her eyes and blew her nose as Sam pulled her into his arms. "It's just sad."

"What's sad?"

"This movie." Ainsley pointed at the TV and Sam looked.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Sam stared at the TV as some woman yelled at some guy and he pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Ainsley let out a cry and buried her face in Sam's chest as she sobbed. He stared down at the top of her head as he rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Ainse... sweetheart, it's just a movie." he said, kissing her hair lightly.

"It's so cheesy." she said, tears running down her cheeks. Sam wiped them away gently and was beginning to wonder if she was okay. She had been acting—

"Oh my God..."

"What?" Ainsley asked.

"Oh my God..." Sam jumped off the couch and ran his hands through his hair. He was so stupid. "Oh my God!"

"Sam..."

He stared at her, his eyes wide.

"This is not happening."

Ainsley stopped crying and stared at Sam as he paced the room.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" she asked.

"Why don't _you _tell me what's going on!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't believe that I didn't realize before... I... oh God!"

Ainsley stared down at her lap.

"I didn't want you finding out like this." she said quietly.

"I... Ainse!" Sam let out a moan and sunk down onto their bed. "I... this..."

"Sam..." she moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"When did you..."

"A few days ago."

"Did you plan on ever telling me?"

"No Sam I figured you wouldn't realize if there was someone else around here!" Ainsley snapped. He groaned and ran his hands down his face.

"How did this... we... you can't be!"

"Well I am Sam."

"I can barely handle that one!" he jerked his hand towards the door and stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You're really pregnant..."

Ainsley nodded and Sam thought it over. He sighed and knelt down in front of Ainsley, burying his face in her lap. She stroked his hair lightly and he looked up at her.

"A baby..."

"Yeah."

"NO!"

Sam and Ainsley looked at the door, where a furious Gracie was standing.

"Gracie," Ainsley started. She glared at her parents and slammed the door shut as she left the room.

"I'll worry about her." Sam said.

"No, you've done enough with her." Ainsley sighed and looked down at Sam. "Are you happy about this?"

"I wish that I wasn't President right now. I'm getting over the age thing. A lot of people have kids in their forties. We've wanted more kids."

"It was just never right and it isn't now."

"That's okay."

"It's not okay Sam."

"I'll make it okay."

"Let me go talk to her." Ainsley said. Sam nodded and they both stood up. He pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply. Ainsley smiled and kissed him back as she slid her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ainsley pulled away from Sam and smiled at him as she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gracie..." Ainsley opened the door and stepped into her daughter's room. "Honey, we need to talk."

"No."

"Gracie, don't act like this." Ainsley shut the door and sat down on Gracie's bed. She rolled over so her back was facing her mother, who sighed and rested a hand on her back. "Listen to me..."

"Why would you have another kid?"

"Gracie, this was not planned. You have to understand that. Once your father got elected into Congress, we saw how he wasn't there a lot and decided not to have anymore kids."

"Oh so let Gracie suffer not having a father." she snapped. "Don't worry about her. Let's worry about the kids that we won't have."

"Stop it."

"If he saw how he wasn't there, then why did he run for Governor? Why did he run for President? Why did he try and get reelected?"

"Your father thinks he can do everything. He thought he could handle being a politician and a father at the same time."

"Well he can't."

"He tries Gracie. You say that he doesn't care and he doesn't love you... if he didn't love you honey, he wouldn't be putting more agents on you to keep you safe. He wouldn't be beating himself up every night and be upset that you think he hates you. He thinks you hate him."

"I do!"

"No you don't. Gracie, you're mad at him for giving you more agents, I know. But you do love your father."

"You guys can't even handle me. How do you expect you raise another kid?" she asked.

"It's going to be hard but we'll manage. Don't you want a brother or sister?"

"Why? So... so I get shunted to the side?" Gracie choked out. Sam, who had been standing in the doorway, had had enough. He moved over to his daughter and pulled her into his arms. Gracie buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Ainsley felt tears fill her eyes as she watched the two of them, then quietly left the room. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Shh..." Sam rubbed Gracie's back as she cried. She finally pulled away from him and Sam wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Gracie, you have no idea how much I love you and believe me when I say that just because me and Mommy are having another baby that you are not going to be shunted to the side."

"You don't even pay attention now."

"I'm gonna change that. I promise you that I am. Okay?"

Gracie nodded and Sam kissed her forehead.

----------------TWW-------------

"All units are in position. Suspect is in sight."

"We move on three."

"Got it."

The FBI team watching Ryan's house quietly moved towards Ryan the front porch, trying to unlock the front door. The door swung open and Agent Peterson aimed his gun at the man.

"FBI! Freeze!"

Ryan froze and put his hands up.

"Turn around Greene." Peterson said, moving up the steps, still training his gun on Ryan. "Now!"

He turned around and Agent Truman shined a flashlight on Ryan and handcuffed him.

"Look, you got the wrong guy." he started.

"Shut up." Peterson holstered his gun and grabbed Ryan's other arm. "Jackson, bring the car around."

"Yes, sir."

-----------------TWW---------------

"Mr. President, Agent Peterson is here."

Sam looked up from his breakfast and nodded at the Secret Service agent. He exited the room and Sam shoveled a few more pieces of pancakes into his mouth before Peterson entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. President." he greeted.

"Morning Jonathan. You have news."

"Yes. We caught Greene early this morning."

"That's great! Good work. Where was he?"

"Trying to get into his house." Peterson replied as his cell phone rang. "Excuse me. Peterson. Mhmm... what? You're kidding... I can't believe this. Okay. Well don't let him go!"

He flipped his cell phone shut and clipped it back onto his waist.

"I take back everything that I just said, sir."

"Sorry?"

"It was not Ryan Greene that we caught this morning." Peterson said.

"Didn't you realize he didn't look like Greene?"

"That's the thing... it was his twin brother. We only found out now when we booked him. His prints came up as a Andrew Greene. He was arrested about ten years ago for drug possession."

"So Greene is still out there."

"Yes and I have to go interrogate Andrew."

"Go." Sam muttered, turning back to his breakfast.

"Good-bye sir." Peterson turned and smiled at Ainsley. "Good morning Mrs. Seaborn."

"Morning Agent Peterson." Ainsley sat down next to Sam and looked at him. "What did Peterson want?"

"You didn't tell me Ryan has a brother." Sam said quietly.

"Cause he doesn't."

"He does. He was caught trying to get into Ryan's house down in North Carolina. Peterson just found out that his prints do not match Ryan's. He is Andrew Greene, Ryan's identical twin."

"He doesn't have a brother Sam."

"Obviously he does Ainsley!" he exclaimed.

"Well then I didn't know about him." she said. "So... then Ryan is still out there."

"Yeah."

--------------------TWW----------------

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit. Where is he?"

"I honestly don't know. He called me and told me to go to his house." Andrew said. Peterson sighed and stood up. "Look, I'm not close with my brother. I grew up living with my mother in New York and he grew up with our father down in North Carolina. He only calls when he wants something."

"When he wants you to impersonate him. You do know he kidnapped the President's daughter right?"

Andrew nodded as he stared down at his feet.

"Look at me!" Peterson yelled.

"Yes I know he kidnapped her." Andrew said, looking up. "He's in love with Ainsley Seaborn. He always has been and he's not going to stop until he has her."

"If you tell me where he is, he'll stop."

"I don't know where he is for the millionth time!"

"Who does he know? Where does he hang out?"

"He's 43 years old! It's not like he's going club hopping!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Does he have a girlfriend? Fiancee? Wife?" Peterson asked.

"He's in love with the First Lady. He obsesses over the First Lady. You think he's got a significant other?"

"Well?"

"There is this girl. She's on and off. She's for when he's feeling lonely if you get what I mean."

"What's her name?"

"Emma... Emma Welles I think."

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know."

"Andrew.."

He sighed and rubbed his face his with cuffed hands.

"I think Ryan said something about going to Miami to see Emma. I don't know."

"Good work Andrew." Peterson left the room and headed to find Truman. "Ian!"

He turned and looked at his partner.

"Find Emma Welles in Miami. She may know where Greene is."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gracie!"

She glanced up but went back to typing on her new laptop. Sam had got sick of listening to her whining when they were on Air Force One about how she didn't have a computer so he got a laptop for her.

"Gracie!"

"GRACIE!"

She looked up as Sam entered her room.

"Hi Dad."

"Didn't you hearing me shouting?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I chose to ignore it."

"Because?"

"You were shouting."

Sam shivered and shook his head.

"You may look like me but you definitely have your mother's personality. We're leaving."

"You said nine!"

"I changed my mind." Sam said. "Come on."

"I didn't pack!" Gracie exclaimed.

"That's why you don't wait till the last minute with me. Hurry up."

"You know, Air Force One isn't going to leave without you Dad."

"It will leave without _you _though."

Gracie gave Sam a glare as she quickly grabbed clothes out of her closet.

"Bring that dress that you said you like."

"Why?"

"Because someone has arranged for us to see some Italian opera thing tomorrow night. It's formal."

"I have to go?"

"You know, you say we don't spend time together..." Sam started and Gracie poked her head out of the closet.

"Opera is not my thing."

"Nor is it mine so we'll just have to deal."

"Mom is going right?"

"Yeah."

"Why are we going to the Opera?" Gracie asked.

"Less talking, more packing."

"You're not making some deal while we're sitting there are you?"

"The Italian Prime Minister will be there, yes."

Gracie groaned and Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"How long are we staying there?"

"Three days."

"Why?"

"I have meetings with the Prime Minister tomorrow and the next day. We have the opera thing tomorrow night. I distinctly remember six months ago I told you we'd spend some time in Italy so that's what the third day is for."

"Are you trying to butter me up Dad?" Gracie asked.

"No." Sam lied, making Gracie give him a look she could only have learned from Ainsley. "You know, I really hope the baby is a boy, because I'll finally have someone on my side."

"Where did that come from?"

"During this whole conversation, you have become totally like your mother and it's scaring me. I expect you downstairs in ten minutes."

Gracie hid a smile as she ducked her head. Sam smirked slightly and headed out of the room.

-------------------TWW-------------

"You are free until ten tomorrow. Then you have a phone conference with the Senior Staff."

"Isn't my staff coming?" Sam asked, looking up from a memo.

"CJ and Toby are coming." Anna said. "After the conference you have a two hour break for lunch."

"Two hours?"

"What's so bad about it?"

"I'm gonna go insane. What else?"

"At one thirty you're meeting with the Italian Prime Minister. You'll be in there for only god knows how long."

"Hopefully not long at all."

"When you get back you need to get ready for the opera. Before you go to the opera you are having an early dinner with the Prime Minister and his family, then going to the opera." Anna said. "The next day..."

"Whoa, let's worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow tell me about Wednesday. Okay?" Sam said.

"Yes sir."

The limo stopped and the back door opened, much to everyone in the car's relief. Sam stepped out of the limo, quickly followed by Ainsley and Gracie, who stifled a groan as the cameras started going off from the press line. Sam smiled and waved as he slid an arm around Ainsley's waist. He reached over to rest his hand on Gracie's shoulder but flicked her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head and Sam gave her a look. She put on a charming smile as the cameras flashed and she waved, then quickly rushed to safety of Air Force One. Sam and Ainsley followed her lead, a bunch of agents and aides behind them. Ainsley went off to find Gracie as Sam grabbed the phone on the wall.

"Yeah it's the President. We're ready to go." he hung up and headed off to his office.

--------------TWW------------

"Come in!" Sam called, hearing a knock on the door. Gracie walked in and Sam looked up at her. "Hey."

"I really don't like when you do that." she said.

"Do what?"

"You know what Dad."

Sam sighed and took his glasses off.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Thank you." Gracie sat down in one of the chairs and looked at him. "Do you have work to do?"

"I have to finish reading this memo and sign a few things but other than that, no. Why?"

"When you're done, you wanna play cards or something?"

"Yeah. Give me like... a half hour."

Gracie nodded and stood up, heading towards the door.

"You know, I do it for you."

She turned and looked at Sam.

"What?"

"Make you look good to the press. If you look like you're not having a good time and being snooty, they're gonna take that and make it into a story. I know you don't like being talked about."

"No they won't."

"Yes. I remember when I was working for Grandpa Jed, they made a story out of him not like his green beans."

Gracie giggled, making Sam smile.

"It's stupid but it's true. Just watch what you do around the press honey."

"I know."

"Alright. Let me finish this and I'll come find you later."

Gracie nodded and left Sam's office. He watched the door for a minute, then went back to work.

--------------------TWW--------------

Sam finally found Gracie in a small room, doing her homework and singing along with her iPod. He watched from the doorway for a minute, relishing the sound of her voice. Gracie had no idea her father was watching her as she belted out the words to the song she was listening too. She finally looked up from her science book and gave a scream, seeing Sam standing there.

"_Don't do that!" _she hissed, yanking her headphones off.

"What? Listen to you sing?"

"You scared the crap out of me! And I don't want to have to be the one to explain to Mom that you got shot by the Secret Service because when I screamed it sounded like I was being attacked so they shot you, thinking I was in danger."

"Seeing as the agent outside the door saw me come in here, I don't think that's gonna happen." Sam smirked. He closed the door and sat down across from Gracie. "What are you working on?"

"Science."

"It's the holidays and they gave you homework?"

"It's a project due at the end of January. I just wanted something to do while we flew."

"Oh. How's it coming?"

"It's coming good." Gracie said.

"You got a pack of cards?" Sam asked. Gracie leaned over and grabbed a deck out of her backpack and tossed them to Sam. He took the wrapping off and opened the pack, sliding the cards out into his hand. He put the jokers back in the box and shuffled quickly. "What are we playing?"

"You pick."

Sam thought for a minute, spread the cards out like a fan in his hand, and held them out to Gracie.

"Pick a card."

"I want to play, not watch a card trick."

"It's not a card trick, just pick a card."

Gracie rolled her eyes but picked a card anyway.

"Seven of hearts."

"Five card stud, sevens are wild." Sam said. Gracie nodded and waited for her cards to be dealt.

--------------TWW-----------

Ainsley smiled, hearing Gracie and Sam screaming at each other from the hallway. She poked her head in the doorway and pressed a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"You're a lunatic!" Gracie exclaimed, making Sam laugh. "You cheat!"

"I do not! I got dealt good cards!"

"Ugh!" Gracie tossed her cards onto the table and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw you go through the cards."

"You're out of your mind. You're just mad that I won."

"Are you saying I'm a sore loser?"

"Yes."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're mad that I beat you."

"I can beat you."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"I can."

"Fine. We'll have a rematch."

"Fine. I'll deal." Gracie began to shuffle the cards and she noticed her mother in the doorway. "Hey Mom."

"Are you teaching our daughter to gamble?"

"She sucks at it so don't worry honey." Sam smirked. Gracie tossed a pillow at him and began dealing the cards.

"You wanna play Mom?"

"Oh no. I want to see you two battle this out. Besides you'll both be sore after I beat you." Ainsley smiled, making Sam laugh.

"You? Good at cards? It's not nice to lie Ainse."

"You just think you're the master don't you?" she asked.

"Well you have called me the master on many occasions." Sam winked. Gracie choked on her soda and waved her hands.

"Gross! I don't need to hear that!" she exclaimed.

"Get your mind outta the gutter."

------------------TWW----------------

Gracie stared at her parents across the top of her laptop as she quietly typed. Ainsley was sitting next to Sam, her legs in his laps as she rested her head on his chest. Sam had his cheek resting on the top of Ainsley's head and his right hand was resting on her leg gently as his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Their hands were intertwined and resting on Ainsley's stomach as they both slept.

Gracie shook her head and looked back down at the screen, smiling seeing her IM had been answered.

_Hi._

_**You can use computers on Air Force One?**_

_My dad bought me a laptop. I'm very happy._

_**I bet your father could buy you a country too.**_

_Heh... Gracie-land. _

_**Gracie-land... kinda spooky.**_

_I'd be queen._

_**Aren't you kinda like a queen already?**_

_That'd be my mom. I'm the princess._

_**Ah. Excuse me.**_

_Are you coming?_

_**I don't know where you're staying.**_

_I'll send you an e-mail when we get settled in. Just make sure you're in Rome Chris._

_**I know where I'm going Gracie... **_

_Sometimes I wonder. _

_**Can you sneak away?**_

_There's a first for everything. They're asleep and I type pretty loud. I gotta go._

_**Alrighty. I love you.**_

_I love you too. See ya._

Gracie signed off the internet and put her laptop away. She smiled, thinking about Chris. They originally met when he asked for her help in English. They were in the same class, even though Chris was a junior but he had flunked English in his sophomore year and had to take the sophomore level again. Gracie agreed, having a huge crush on Chris already, and they began meeting in the library during lunch. Once Chris was passing, he told Gracie he didn't need help anymore but would still like to see her. That was back in September. They rarely saw each other outside of school but Sam did relent and let Gracie go to the movies with her friends, if she had a pack of agents on her. Little did he know, she was not meeting with friends. Gracie shoved her stuff onto the floor and laid out across a few seats, pulling a blanket over her. She glanced at her parents again and stood up. She leaned over and put the blanket over them then got another one for herself. This time, Italy would not be boring.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what are you doing today?" Sam asked.

"Um... I was gonna go around the city, with my agents of course." Gracie replied.

"Okay. Have a good time."

"Where's Mom?"

"She's sleeping in late. Leave her alone."

Gracie rolled her eyes and poked at her breakfast, hoping her father would leave soon. She jumped as her cell phone began to rang and she glanced at the Caller ID. Biting her lip, she turned her phone off and shoved it into her pocketbook. Sam stared at her for a second, then kissed the top of her head.

"Be back by four. We leave at five-thirty." he said. Gracie nodded and began shoveling food into her mouth again. Sam grinned slightly and exited the room, agents following him as he did. Gracie waited until the door shut behind the group and took her cell phone out, turning it back on. She quickly redialed the number and waited.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. My dad was in the room."

"That's okay. What time are we meeting?"

"Um..." Gracie glanced at her watch, and cursed, seeing she hadn't switched it since they had been in Italy. She then glanced at the clock on the wall and finally said, "Noon."

"Where?"

"Trevvi Fountain."

"I'll be there."

"See ya." Gracie snapped her phone shut just as Ainsley walked out into the living room, yawning slightly. "Hi Mom."

"Hey sweetie. Did your father leave already?"

"Um... about five minutes ago. I thought you were sleeping in late."

"Well," Ainsley let out another yawn as she grabbed a glass of orange juice, "Your brother or sister seems to think early is eight-thirty."

Gracie laughed quietly and devoured the rest of her breakfast. Ainsley sat down at the table across from Gracie and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought he had to go in at ten." she said.

"Um... something about prime minister rescheduling and he had to leave now. Do you have anything to do today?"

"Just getting ready for the dinner and opera. Why? Wanna hang out?"

Gracie couldn't contain her snort and Ainsley raised an eyebrow.

"What? Am I not cool?" she asked. Gracie shook her head and walked away, still laughing. "Teenagers."

--------------TWW-------------

Gracie smiled when she finally found Chris in the throng of people. She quietly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He swerved around and looked down at Gracie, a grin forming on his handsome face.

"Hey."

"Hi." Gracie leaned up and Chris kissed her quickly. "I'm glad you came. Usually I'm so bored during these things."

"Well I'm glad I could be of service."

-----------------TWW-----------------

"Hey, get to bed."

Joanie Lyman's head snapped up as Josh poked his head in her room.

"Did you see these?" she asked.

"See what?" Josh chewed on half a sandwich and entered his daughter's room.

"These pictures." Joanie turned the screen towards her father, who was still chewing. "It's Gracie."

Josh gave a 'hmm' sound and tried hiding his smile. He really did. Only a matter of time till Sam found out and well, it was always fun watching Sam stress out about unimportant matters.

"She's running around Rome with some guy!" Joanie exclaimed. "You never let me do that!"

"Honey, I don't think Uncle Sam knows." Josh smirked. "Get to bed. Hey, can you print me out that article?"

"Yeah." the article was printed and Josh took it with him, chuckling while he headed down the hallway.

----------------TWW--------------

"I'm back!" Sam called.

"You need to get ready!" Ainsley called back.

"Where's Gracie?"

"She didn't come back yet."

Sam glanced at his watch, 4:45.

"She didn't come back yet?"

"She said she was going to go around the city."

"Yeah I know. She—wow." Sam stopped short as he walked back into the bedroom of the suite.

"I don't like it." Ainsley complained, tugging at the dark red gown she had on.

"Are you insane?"

"It's clingy."

"I love it!" Sam exclaimed, circling Ainsley a couple of times.

"Will you stop acting like you are a vulture?" she snapped. Sam immediately stopped moving and Ainsley frowned as she stared at him. "You need to take a shower and get dressed."

"I figured I'd go all rumpled like this." Sam smirked. "You look hot."

"I look fat now go."

Sam leaned in and kissed Ainsley as he heard the door open quietly. Gracie poked her head in and grinned triumphantly, seeing her parents wrapped up in each others arms. She quietly snuck out and headed towards her bedroom when Sam called out.

"Grace Nicole!"

She cringed and swerved around on one foot, toppling into the table.

"What time did I tell you to be back?" Sam asked, pushing Ainsley's hand away as she wiped lipstick of him.

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Can you two stop for just one second? God, you're like... I dunno! Disgusting!" Gracie replied.

"Don't change the subject."

Gracie sighed and flopped down on the bed, knowing she was going to get a long lecture.

"When I tell you something, I mean it." Sam said, watching Gracie nod.

"I didn't change my watch to the time here. I didn't realize until I looked at a clock in some café." she said.

"Alright. Hurry up and get dressed."

Gracie nodded and headed out of the room. Ainsley smiled and turned back to the mirror.

"What?" Sam asked.

"As try as you might Sam, you cannot stay mad at her."

"Why should I get mad when she didn't know the time?"

Ainsley shook her head. She'd let him figure it out.

-----------------TWW---------------

Sam blinked a couple of times, slumping in his seat as he watched the opera. He jumped as Gracie fell into him and snored softly. Sam rolled his eyes and rolled up his program, then whacked Gracie in the head with it a couple of times. She shot up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Dad, this is boring." she whispered.

"Deal with it." Sam mumbled, glancing over at Ainsley. She seemed thoroughly enthralled in the show and Sam wondered how his wife could stand things like these.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Stop talking."

Gracie let out a sigh and drummed her fingers against the arm rest. Sam clamped his hand over hers and she started with her other hand. Sam turned his head and stared at her.

"Don't make me hurt you."

Gracie gave him a sweet smile and stopped tapping. After what seemed an eternity, the lights came back on and Gracie quickly jumped out of her chair.

"Take it easy. It's only intermission." Sam said, stretching his arms.

"Oh come on!"

"You can go to the bathroom now."

"But I can't stop at McDonald's for a Big Mac. I'm starving. My butt is beginning to fall asleep—" Gracie was cut off by the Prime Minister's wife coming over.

"Mr. President, she is adorable!" she cooed in a thick Italian accent, stroking Gracie's hair roughly. She gave Sam a pleading look but all he did was smile.

"Yes she is. Will you excuse us?"

"Of course,"

Sam grabbed Gracie and followed Ainsley out into the lobby.

"I think it's wonderful!" she exclaimed as Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Really?" Gracie asked dryly. "I think it's the most boring thing I've ever had the honor of witnessing in my short life."

"Go to the bathroom." Sam said.

"What if I sneak out a window?"

"Then I'll have the Secret Service shoot you down."

"You wouldn't."

"I expect you back in five minutes and I'm timing you."

Gracie scowled and went off in search of a bathroom.

"Why do you tease her?" Ainsley asked.

"Because it's fun." Sam replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm so confused."

"Put the closed captioning on."

"I can't find the button. I'm seriously confused."

"Gracie, how many times have you seen this episode?"

"I've lost co— no don't push him out the window!" Gracie threw popcorn at the TV and Sam raised an eyebrow over his paperwork.

"Oh did the cute one get pushed out the window?" Ainsley asked, emerging from the bathroom.

"Nicky? Yes!"

"I thought I was the cute one." Sam said, tossing his work aside.

"You didn't get pushed out a window." Gracie said.

"I got shot. No one seems to care."

"I care." Ainsley smiled, sitting down in Sam's lap. She kissed him lightly and settled against his chest. "Why is CSI in Italian?"

"Probably because we're in Italy." Gracie muttered.

"Don't be a smart ass. Why don't you change it?"

"She can't find the button on the remote." Sam explained.

-------------------TWW---------------

"Agent Peterson?"

Jonathan looked up from a file and saw a rookie standing there.

"Yeah?"

"An Emma Welles was brought in. They said you were asking for her."

"Yes, thank you." Jonathan stood up and headed out to the lobby. "Ms. Welles?"

"You had the FBI hunt me down to question me?" she asked, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"It's rather important. Follow me." Jonathan led the way to his office and shut the door behind Emma. "Ms. Welles, it's been brought to my attention that you may have been the last person to see Ryan Greene."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mr. Greene is a wanted criminal and was the one that put together a plan to shoot President Seaborn and kidnap his daughter."

Emma didn't say anything but stared down at the floor.

"You knew about it didn't you." Jonathan said, leaning against the front of his desk.

"I had a small idea that it was Ryan."

"Why?"

"He... he always talks about the First Lady and how they used to date and... Ryan's very possessive. He went insane when he heard I was seeing someone."

"Where is he?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I haven't seen him in months." Emma said.

"When was the last time you saw him then?"

"Oh God... probably June. He came down to my place in Miami."

"Why?"

"He said he needed to stay with me for a bit."

"Did you see the story on the news?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you report him? Ms. Welles, you may be charged with being an accessory in a kidnapping, not to mention you hid a convict."

"I didn't hide him. Jack came to the door and Ryan freaked. He started yelling and Jack told him he'd call the cops. Ryan bolted after that. I have no idea where he is." Emma said. "I can't help you."

Jonathan stared at Emma for a while, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

------------------TWW---------------

Sam tossed his jacket over a chair as he entered the suite, yawning loudly. He had spent another day in meetings and now he had to go to a state dinner in his honor. At least he had a couple of hours to relax and then get ready.

"I'm back." he called.

"I'm in here!"

Sam followed Ainsley's voice down the hallway to the suite's master bedroom and went into the adjoining bathroom. He stopped in the doorway, a smile crossing his face. Ainsley smiled up at him from the tub, which was filled with soapsuds. She was buried in them from the top of her chest, her hair twisted up into a banana clip.

"Having fun?"

"Yes. How was work?"

"Fantastic." Sam sat down next to the tub and loosened his tie. "Where's the kid?"

"She's out touring the city again."

"She's never this into a city when we go away."

"Maybe she's having a change of heart. Besides Rome is a pretty fun place." Ainsley replied. "Oh by the way, nice greeting. 'I'm back.'"

Sam leaned over and kissed her deeply, stroking her cheek softly.

"That better?" he grinned.

"Way better. It's a shame I'm getting out. You could've joined me."

"I still can."

"Yes but the water is cold."

"Ah." Sam stood up and grabbed the fluffy robe off the back of the door.

"What are you listening to?" he asked, noticing the music playing softly.

"Air on a G String." Ainsley replied. Sam grinned over his shoulder as the song ended. He leaned down and helped her out of the tub, then slid the robe onto her shoulders.

"Well how fitting." he smirked as the next song came on. "What is this CD?"

"I was bored one day so I thought of all the songs that we've had the pleasure of listening to together and combined them onto one CD." Ainsley tightened the belt of the robe. She turned around and slid her arms around Sam's neck.

"You're not gonna start singing again are ya?"

"I was in a drunken state when I last sang this song."

"Mhmm..."

"I saw you looking at my ass that night." Ainsley said.

"It wasn't like I wasn't dating you or anything." Sam grinned. "So I don't see the problem. Besides,"

His hands drifted off Ainsley's waist towards her behind.

"It's very nice."

"Yours isn't that bad either."

"Isn't that bad? I will have you know that..."

"...that when you were Congressman, a college poli-sci student asked in her newspaper how would her fellow colleagues rate your ass and a lot of them said a five. Yes Sam, I know. I was there as well. I don't know if you know or not but we've been married for sixteen years."

"That's a long time."

"Yes it is."

-------------------TWW----------------

"Will you two hurry up?" Sam paced the length of the sitting area, waiting for Ainsley and Gracie to get done. "We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!"

"Sam, this dinner is in your honor. They're not going to start it without you!" Ainsley called. He rolled his eyes at the bedroom and Ainsley went on, "And I know you're rolling your eyes at me!"

"No you don't!"

"I see you in the mirror."

Sam sighed and tugged at his tie impatiently. He knew Ainsley would scold him when she came out but he was bored. His eyes landed on the coffee table, where a bunch of newspapers were scattered. Leaning down, Sam pushed some aside and grabbed a copy of that day's paper. He flipped through it until he stopped on an article that caught his attention.

**The First Daughter of the United States has a couple wild days in Rome**

Sam flopped onto the couch and began reading the article.

"Grace!"

She let out a yell as her brush got tangled in her raven locks.

"What?"

"Come out here now!" Sam exclaimed, jumping off the couch. Gracie came out, fighting with the brush that was now stuck in her hair.

"Mom!"

Ainsley walked into the room, putting her earrings in.

"Oh Gracie..." she sighed. "Sit down."

Gracie sat down on the couch and Ainsley sat down next to her, gently working the brush out of her hair. Sam looked at them in disbelief and shook the paper in their faces.

"What?" Ainsley asked. Sam held the paper out to her and she let go of Gracie's head to take it from him. She scanned it quickly and looked up at Sam, her eyes wide. "I did not know about this."

Gracie stared at her parents, a confused look on her face.

"When you said you were touring the city, did you forget to mention who you'd be with?" Sam asked.

"I was with my agents, Dad."

"I know you were. Forget to mention anyone else though?"

Gracie bit her lip and shook her head quickly. Sam looked at her and Gracie finally looked up at him. She looked back down immediately, feeling horrible as she saw the betrayed and hurt look in his eyes. Ainsley held back a sigh and finished untangling Gracie's hair.

"You're not going to the dinner." Sam finally said.

"Well that's a big punishment." Gracie muttered.

"And I want your laptop."

"WHAT? I didn't even do anything!"

"You lied to me. God, you know how much I hate that!"

"I didn't lie!"

"See, there you go again!" Sam exclaimed.

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you'd make a big deal about it! It's not though Dad!"

"It's not a big deal when your picture gets in the newspaper and you're kissing some guy?"

"No. The world should not be wondering about what I do in my free time. They should be worrying more about you. I don't see why I'm getting punished for keeping things to myself."

Sam pointed to the door that led into Gracie's room and she was more than happy to oblige.

"I'm glad you're not making me go. If I sit at one more of your stupid dinners I'll vomit."

"You can forget hanging around another day too. We're leaving in the morning."

"Good." Gracie slammed her door shut and Sam grabbed his coat.

"Come on." he said, pulling Ainsley off the couch.

"Don't start this." she pleaded.

"Start what?"

"Start acting like this doesn't phase you but the minute you're alone you'll lose it."

"You know me so well." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, I'm serious."

"Let's just go to this dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were on Air Force One, Gracie headed off by herself and Ainsley went after her. Sam headed to his office and closed the door behind him. He sat down at his desk, tapping a pen for a minute. He finally grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's..."

"Well Mr. President!"

"Very funny Abbey."

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering if Jed had a minute."

"Hold on a minute. You ever going to call me not on business with Jed? I miss Ainsley and Gracie you know."

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"It's rather important Abbey but yes I will call you from time to time."

"I'll go get him."

There was silence and then Sam heard the all too familiar voice.

"Mr. President, what can I do for you?"

"Don't call me that. It's weird."

"You've been president for almost five years sir."

"I'm used to calling you 'Mr. President' and 'sir'."

Jed gave a hearty laugh and let out a sigh.

"What's going on Sam?"

"How did you do it?"

"Run a country?"

"Be there for your family." Sam replied, doodling on the paper in front of him.

"Is everything okay with Ainsley and Gracie?" Jed asked.

"Everything is fine with Ainsley. It's Gracie. She's just... ever since I got reelected she's been acting horribly."

"She could be having after affects of the kidnapping."

"No. She's... she's rebellious and snappy. She's saying I hate her and am never around. I don't know if it's her teenager side coming out or she has a problem with me still be president. I think it's a little of both, mostly me being president. And I just... I don't know what to do."

"Well I can't solve that Sam."

"No but you've raised a teenager during your terms as president."

"If you could call Zoey a teenager."

"Either way, they're all the same."

"I tried designated time for Zoey but she was in college when I was president so she had a busy schedule too."

"Great."

"Sam, being president is your job but it's not permanent. Gracie and Ainsley are."

"Yeah, I know but I have to do a good job running the country."

"And you are. You've made me very proud Sam."

"Thank you."

"So besides your raging teenager, what else is going on?"

"We're heading back from Italy. I'm actually on Air Force One right now."

"Was it nice?"

"Yeah until I found the article showing Gracie running around Rome with some kid."

"Things like that happen. How's Ainsley?"

"She's good. We're... we're having another baby."

"Don't tell Abbey." Jed warned jokingly, making both of them laugh. "That's good Sam. I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They talked for a while more before Sam let out a yawn and Jed immediately told him they would talk later and hung the phone up.

"Hey,"

Sam looked up and saw Ainsley close the door quietly.

"Hi."

"So what did she have to say?"

Ainsley rolled her eyes and ignored Sam's question.

"You were on the phone with Jed?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Ainse, answer my question."

"You two need to work this out. There is some miscommunication going on between you two and I'm not getting into the middle of it. I told you that the last time you guys had a blow-out like this."

"But I don't know what the matter is! It's like every little thing I do she gets pissed at!"

"Honey, that's because you blow every little thing out of proportion. You should not have yelled at her for being with that kid. She did nothing wrong. She was with her agents and was not doing anything illegal. She just met up with her boyfriend."

"Did you know about him?"

"No. Sam, she's not five anymore. She's fifteen. I think that's what this is most about with you. You think she's still a little kid. She's a sophomore in high school."

"I know."

"Sometimes I wonder. I know she has to have agents but you need to be a little more lenient and give her some more space. Sam, the press know not to bug her so that's not a problem."

"Yeah? How did those pictures get in the paper?"

"That's different. They were Italian reporters and they did not know to not watch her. We live the USA, where the reporters know there will be trouble if they go by Gracie." Ainsley said. Sam sighed and tossed his glasses down. "Sweetheart, I know you want her safe. I do too but she's not going to..."

"...to get kidnapped in a public place?"

Ainsley looked away from Sam and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"We cannot keep her locked up until she's an adult. Go talk to her."

"Oh yeah... last time you told me to do that, look what happened."

"You guys were always so close. Whatever this is, you need to solve."

"She's mad that I got reelected." Sam said quietly.

"It's that and a whole lot of other things Sam. Just go talk to her."

-----------------TWW-----------------

Sam quietly entered the small room Gracie had confined herself in and gave a sigh of relief, seeing her asleep, her head resting against a window. He smiled slightly and quietly moved her so she was laying down. Gracie mumbled something but stayed asleep. Sam placed a pillow under her head and pulled a blanket over her. Bending down, Sam pressed his lips against Gracie's forehead and stood up straight again. He didn't care what it took, he was going to make things right again.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam stared out the window, the radio playing some Christmas song. Ainsley quietly slipped into the room and sat down on their bed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"It's snowing."

"Yes I saw that."

"I remember the Christmas before I was inaugurated as Governor we went to the house down in North Carolina."

"Yeah. That was a good Christmas." Ainsley murmured.

"Gracie was what? Four?"

Ainsley thought for a minute and nodded.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Are you getting all sappy over the snow?"

"No."

"I think you are."

"I think you should be quiet."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"No." Sam turned away from the window and plopped down on their bed next to Ainsley. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Yes she does."

"Well... maybe just a little," Ainsley grinned. Sam nudged her with his shoulder teasingly and she nudged him back. "You need to be a man and stop being afraid of your daughter."

"She scares the shit out of me."

"She scares the shit out of me too but you don't see me putting her under house arrest. It's Christmas Eve Sam. Do you really want to spend tomorrow bickering with her? Or ignoring her?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I saw Anna in the hallway. She said Josh said that your father called him."

"Why would he call Josh?"

"Anna said Josh said he wanted to talk to you but didn't know how you would react. So call him and then talk to Gracie."

"Why do I get the feeling you're the only person in this family who loves me?" Sam asked. Ainsley smiled and headed into the bathroom to get changed. Sam sighed quietly and reached over for the phone. He stared at it for a minute then dialed his father's number. This was going to be bad. He could tell. Sam had not spoken to his father since his mother's funeral. After he had found out about his father cheating on his mother, it had taken him a long time to forgive him, a very long time. Thanks to Ainsley, Sam was forced to call him sometimes and occasionally write an e-mail. But when his mother had died and his father had shown up, his new wife on his arm, Sam had lost it. He had caused quite a scene and that had been the end of it. Ainsley didn't try to get Sam to talk to his father anymore but he knew he couldn't ignore a call from him.

"Hello?"

Sam jumped then realized someone had finally picked the phone up.

"Sarah?"

"Sam? Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. My assistant said that Dad had called." Sam said, listening to people laughing in the background. "What's going on?"

"Oh Dad and Olivia are having a Christmas party."

"And you went."

"Sam, he's our father. And she's our step-mother."

"He lied to all of us."

"You have to forgive him. Anyway I'll hand the phone over to him now. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Sam waited for his father to come on and gave Ainsley a small smile as she came out of the bathroom. He eyed her for a second, frowned, and put his hand over the bottom of the phone. "That's my shirt."

"Were you going to be wearing it?" she drawled. When she saw the look on his face, she went on, "Well then what are you going to do about it?"

Sam turned his attention back to his phone call when he heard his father's voice.

"Sam,"

"Dad."

Ainsley leaned down and kissed the top of Sam's head, then turned the TV on quietly.

"Ainsley said that you called Josh before."

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you."

"You should've called me then."

"Well I figured you were busy."

"Yeah well I get a lot of calls during the day and I manage to return them. You should've called me then Josh. Anyway, it's late here and I really don't want to get into a fight with you over calling Josh. Why did you call?"

"It's Christmas."

"It's been Christmas once a year since Mom died. I didn't see you calling any of those times."

Ainsley glanced at Sam over the back of the couch and gave him a warning look.

"I'm sick of ignoring you Sam."

"There has to be some other reason." he muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "If you were sick of ignoring me, why the hell didn't you call when you saw Gracie was missing? Or did you not care enough to call?"

There was silence for a couple of minutes and Ainsley turned around and watched Sam for a minute. His face was unreadable but somehow, Ainsley knew something was wrong. She always knew when something was wrong.

"Um... okay. Call me tomorrow when you get home. Bye." Sam hung the phone up and stared at the wall for a minute. "Ah... I'm gonna go talk to Gracie now."

"What's going on?" Ainsley asked.

"Nothing."

"Sam..."

"It's nothing." he walked out of the room and headed down the hallway to Gracie's room. He knocked on the door lightly and heard Gracie's reluctant 'come in'. Sam entered the room and sat down on Gracie's bed. "We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"I know you don't but we need to."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do Gracie."

"I don't feel the need to talk to you about anything." she said quietly.

"Listen to me. I am trying so hard to be here for you. You have to understand that. You know I cannot help if some country decides to go to war with us. You know I can't control a lot of things that go on around here."

"You're the President."

"That doesn't mean I work miracles. I can't help it when I'm needed. It's my job to run this country. I decided to do this and I'm stuck for another four years. I can't change that Gracie."

"You could've not run for reelection."

"I could've but..."

"But you were thinking of yourself and didn't bother to see how it affected me."

"I asked you a million times. If you had a problem with me running again, you should've told me. I'm not a mind reader." Sam said. "So don't blame this on me. Your mother was fine with it. I was fine with it. You should've said something."

"Oh like you would've listened!" Gracie exclaimed. "It wouldn't have made a difference anyway!"

"It wouldn't?"

"No. It wouldn't. You would've ran anyway because it doesn't matter what I think."

"Your opinion means a lot. You're part of this family too."

"I wish I wasn't."

"Gracie, if you told me you didn't want me running again, then I wouldn't have."

"You still would've ran."

"No. I wouldn't have." Sam said. "You and your mom and now the baby mean more to me than being president."

"I don't believe that."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do Gracie?" he asked. "Huh? Tell me what I should do to make things right between us again."

"We're just going to have to wait four years." she replied. "When can I have my laptop back?"

"Maybe you'll just have to wait four years."

"That's not fair."

"You want to know what's not fair? Having you act like this towards me. _That _isn't fair." Sam was beginning to feel his frustration build up again. This was what his father must have felt like for all those years and Sam was determined not to let it happen between him and Gracie. "You know, it was a lot easier to please you when you were littler."

"Things change."

"Why did we change?"

"You're not here a lot. I see you for a half hour in the morning before I go to school. I'll stop by the Oval when I get back. Once in a while you'll come up to the Residence for dinner at a normal time and then I see you for about ten minutes before I go to bed for the night." Gracie said. "When I was ten and you first became president, I thought it was cool. Now it's just annoying. I thought it was fun to come and sit in the Oval Office and watch you work after school. I thought it was cool to strut around school, boasting about how my dad is the most powerful man in the world. It's not. I sit at lunch and listen to all the things the other kids do with their fathers and I don't feel like boasting anymore. Telling about how you watched your dad veto a bill doesn't excite people anymore."

"You know, I thought we got somewhere. Things were good between us but then you grew distant from me again."

"Because Dad, it's like... some days you can be cool and not worry about me every second and then other days you seem to want to have the whole Army on top of me. You smother me and I'm sick of it."

"So I'm never here and I protect you too much." Sam mumbled. "Do you blame me? I almost lost you Gracie. When you got taken, that scared the shit out of me. I don't ever want to go through that again. As for me not being here, I... I don't know what to tell you. I really don't. I'm sure as hell going to try harder to be here but you know I can't do anything about how long I'm downstairs in the West Wing."

"I know."

"Are you at least going to give me credit for trying?"

"I guess I have to."

"You don't have to."

"Sometimes I think you're selfish for doing this."

"Being president?" Sam asked, making Gracie nod.

"Uncle Josh said that I was being selfish. That this was what you wanted and it won't kill me to bear another four years of this." she said.

"Sometimes I agree with you. I think I was being selfish when I decided to run."

"Then I talked to Grandpa Jed. He said that he already talked to you and was sick of the Seaborns crying to him when they had a problem." Sam laughed at this and Gracie cracked a small smile. "He also said that I should stop because I don't realize how good you are at being president. Then he went on to say that it was your destiny to be president and then added there's a slight chance you're plotting to take over the world but I think he was just saying that to cheer me up."

"Did it work?"

"Not really. I actually agreed with him at the time."

"Why?"

"Because after being President there's not any other political job you can take unless you like... conquer Canada and slowly take over the rest of the world and proclaim yourself Darth Seaborn or something."

"Okay, Darth Vader got killed before he could take over the galaxy. You better re-watch your DVDs."

"I dunno. You're pretty scary sometimes so I don't know anyone who would want to try a coup d'etat against you." Gracie said, leaning back in her chair. "Besides they wouldn't want to."

"Besides the fact that I'm scary?"

"You are a good President. I figured if I didn't tell you I didn't want you running again, fate would be on my side and you wouldn't get reelected. I took a look at the pollings and when I saw your approval rating was at 51, I knew that wasn't happening."

Sam beckoned Gracie over and she moved over to her bed. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her for a minute. Gracie hugged him back and they pulled away from each other.

"When you have a problem with me, tell me so we can solve it." Sam said.

"I try but we're both stubborn and won't give into each other." Gracie said. Sam laughed and nodded.

"Well that's going to have to change."

"I don't like fighting with you."

"Neither do I."

"I don't like admitting you're right either."

Sam looked over at Gracie, who gave him a sheepish look.

"You can't have it both ways."

"I know."

"You better get to bed." Sam said. Gracie nodded and crawled up her bed to her pillow and got under her blanket. Sam moved over so he was sitting next to her and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I love you more than anything and nothing is going to change that."

"I love you too Dad."

"You really need to sleep or Santa isn't coming."

Gracie rolled her eyes, making Sam laugh quietly.

"What time can I get you and Mom up?"

"Make sure it's at least daylight out."

Gracie groaned and shut her light off.

"Night honey."

"Night Dad."

Sam headed out of Gracie's room and entered his room. Ainsley smiled, seeing the look on his face.

"I can tell everything is better now."

"She got a lot off her chest." Sam said.

"That's good." Ainsley said. "Now what about you? What's going on with your dad?"

Sam ignored her and quickly got changed for bed. He pulled back the blanket on his side of the bed and lay down, then wrapped an arm around Ainsley.

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"No."

"What? What did he say?"

"He went to the doctors last week for a test and something popped up so they made him get another test done and the results came back this morning."

"Is he okay?"

Sam was quiet for a minute and Ainsley sighed.

"Sweetheart..." she kissed his shoulder and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

"He said the doctors said it was cancer and he could get treatments done but if he doesn't go through with it he's got a few months. So the bastard called to reconcile with me. Tie up his loose ends. Make things right again with me."

"He's not going through with it."

"He said there's no point in having the treatments done that he's just going to die anyway."

"Are you okay?"

"It's his choice. I can't stop him. As much as I hate him, I wish he didn't tell me. Now I know that it's going to happen. Sarah's not going to call me and say, 'Oh Dad died.' I know that in a few months he's gonna be gone."

"Sam, I don't think you hate him."

"I don't." he whispered. Ainsley kissed his forehead and held him tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracie opened her parents' door quietly and poked her head in. It was still dark in the room but that was only because the curtains were drawn and the lights were off. Smiling to herself, Gracie shut the door quietly behind her as she stepped into the room. She tiptoed over to a window and pulled its curtain back a little bit. She quickly closed it, trying to get her sight back. A good foot of snow had fallen during the night and the bright sun reflected off the snow, causing a blinding glare to meet DC that morning. Gracie smirked and pulled it back all the way. Sam let out a yell and quickly pulled his pillow over his head.

"I'm melting!" came his muffled voice.

"Wake up!" Gracie exclaimed.

"It's too early!"

"You said it had to be daylight when I got you two up and as you can see Dad, it is daylight."

"Gracie..."

"Come on! It's Christmas and the clock says 6:43. I waited long enough. I've been up since three thirty!"

"Did you inhale sugar while you were at it?" Sam grumbled as Gracie began jumping on the bed. "Jesus! What are you? Five?"

Gracie laughed loudly and plopped down on the bed.

"Daddy, come on! Mom!"

"Give us a minute sweetie." Ainsley mumbled. "Go wait in the living room."

"I'm giving you ten minutes." Gracie crawled off the bed and raced out of the room. Sam cautiously pulled the pillow away from his face and gave a sigh of relief, seeing the curtain was closed.

"She is definitely your daughter." he yawned, sitting up. Ainsley grabbed his t-shirt and he flopped back onto the pillows. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Ainsley leaned in for a kiss and Sam gladly obliged. They pulled away slightly and Ainsley brushed a strand of hair out of Sam's eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I dunno. Half of me doesn't want to care. I mean, he didn't call to see how I was doing when I got shot or when Gracie was kidnapped or when she was found. He's made no effort whatsoever. I feel like I shouldn't care about him. But then the other half of me is upset and..." Sam cut off with a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Confused." Ainsley finished.

"I guess. Come on." Sam dragged himself out of bed and Ainsley slowly followed his lead.

------------------TWW----------------

"I already lied once! I'm not doing it again!"

"I don't care! You agreed to help me!"

"They're going to catch you. You should just turn yourself in. Ryan, there's no point to everything you're trying to do. It's never going to happen. You're wasting your time."

"No. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment. Merry Christmas Emma."

The phone clicked and Emma sighed, then snapped her cell phone shut.

-----------------TWW------------------

"Well I'm not cleaning this up." Sam said, leaning back into the couch. Ainsley giggled as she surveyed the room before them.

"Just think, next year it'll be worse." she said, taking Sam's hand in hers.

"I don't mind."

"You will when I put you on garbage duty."

Gracie gave a growl of frustration as she tried hooking her X-Box up to the TV.

"So many wires..." she mumbled. "Not enough outlets."

Sam laughed quietly and moved off the couch to help her. Ainsley watched them for a couple of minutes and they finally figured it out then began playing a video game.

"You guys do realize it's nine in the morning right?" she said.

"It's okay."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go get breakfast."

"Mhmm..."

"And you two are totally ignoring me." Ainsley mumbled, heading out of the room. She came back about ten minutes later, saying breakfast would be ready in about a half hour. When she got no response, Ainsley sighed and grabbed the book Sam got her off the coffee table. An agent walked into the room and turned to Sam, who was furiously hitting the buttons on the controller.

"Mr. President, the Vice President is here."

"Shoot him." Sam muttered, not really paying attention. Ainsley looked up and stared at her husband but found him thoroughly enthralled in his game.

"Uh sir..."

"No!" Sam slammed the controlled down as the TV announced 'Game Over' and Gracie gave a victorious yell. "What is it Mark?"

"The Vice President is here." he replied.

"Okay."

"You know, I thought I heard you say, 'shoot him'." Josh said as he came into the room. "Merry Christmas by the way."

"Oh. I was yelling at the TV." Sam explained. "Hey, Happy Hanukkah."

"Thanks. What are you playing?"

"Ah... I dunno. Some game Gracie got for Christmas."

"Cool. Can I play?"

"Josh, don't you have a family?" Ainsley asked.

"Uh... I think." he smirked. "Donna took the kiddies to her mom's a few days ago. They'll be home by noon."

"So you're all alone today."

"No. I'm spending the next few hours with you guys."

"I'm honored." Ainsley muttered.

"Take a seat Josh." Sam said, hooking up another controller.

"Ainsley, I have a feeling you don't love me anymore." he said, taking the proffered controller from his best friend.

"Of course I love you Josh. It's just... you're always here."

"What can I say? I'm addicted to you guys."

"Then you need to get into a 12-step program."

"She hasn't eaten yet." Sam said. He ducked as a pillow went sailing by his head and gave Ainsley a sweet smile. "I love you honey."

"See guys think that works but it doesn't." Ainsley said, burying her nose in the book again.

"It does actually."

"Nuhuh."

"Yuhuh."

-----------------TWW---------------

"Today was nice."

"Mmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What was that 'mmm' for then?"

"I'm trying to concentrate." Ainsley murmured, her eyes sweeping over the chess board. She and Sam were sitting in his personal study playing chess.

"You know you are horrible at chess right," Sam said, stretching his legs out under the table. He grinned, seeing Ainsley shiver as his foot brushed up against her leg.

"Yet you still play me."

"Well I have to be better at you in something."

"So you love slaughtering me in chess. What a wonderful husband you are."

"Don't you know it."

"Oh I do." Ainsley moved a bishop and took one of Sam's pawns. He scowled and sat up straight, looking for a good move. "You know over the years, I have gotten better."

"Slowly."

"Slowly, but I have gotten better."

"I should give you some credit then."

"Well I did learn from the master." Ainsley smiled up at Sam and looked back down at the board. "Check."

Sam's jaw dropped slightly and he looked to see if his wife had made an illegal move. He sighed and looked for a way to get back in the game but found none.

"Checkmate then." Ainsley drawled. "Play again?"

Sam nodded and they quickly reset the board up. They had just begun when Gracie walked in, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I'm going to bed." she yawned. Ainsley hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked. Gracie nodded as she yawned again.

"Thanks." she mumbled. "See you in the morning."

"Night sweetheart."

"Good night Dad."

Sam looked up from the board and pulled Gracie into a hug.

"Night honey." he kissed the top of her head and eyed Ainsley for a minute, anticipating her next move. Gracie rolled her eyes and muttered something as she headed out of the room. Ainsley finally moved her knight and looked up at Sam to find him watching her intently.

"It's your turn."

"I don't wanna play anymore." Sam murmured. He reached across the small table and took Ainsley's hand in his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Got anything else in mind Mr. President?"

"A few things."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"I would love to."

Ainsley gave Sam a smile and slid out of her chair and onto his lap. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her softly. Ainsley sighed quietly and pulled Sam out of the chair.

"Come on..." she began leading them towards the door but Sam pulled his hand out of her grasp. Ainsley turned around, a thin eyebrow raised. "Are you refusing me Seaborn?"

"No... I just have something I have to do first. I'll meet you down there."

"I'll be waiting."

Sam grinned as Ainsley sauntered out of the room, throwing him a flirtatious smile over her shoulder. He shook his head and headed over to his desk, then opened the bottom drawer. Pulling Gracie's laptop out, Sam grabbed a yellow post-it off his desk and quickly scribbled a tiny note on it, then stuck it to the top of the laptop. Sam turned the light off and headed down the hallway to Gracie's room. Opening the door quietly, he saw she was already asleep. Smiling to himself, Sam set the laptop down on the night stand and watched Gracie for a minute. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing her hair off her face. She mumbled something and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. Sam smiled and closed the door quietly behind him as he walked out into the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

Gracie chewed on her lip as she laid in bed. She had been asleep, then woke up from a nightmare. Now she couldn't get back to sleep at all. She sighed and walked over to the window, staring out it for a minute. It was snowing pretty hard and she was glad. DC's rule was if there was over six inches of snow, no school and that went for public and private. Gracie glanced at her clock. It was 3:05 AM. Even if she didn't have school in the morning, she'd still be tired and everyone would notice. She sighed and shoved her feet into her blue fuzzy slippers, then opened her door quietly.

"You okay Gracie?"

She jumped about a foot in the air and then saw Alex sitting across the hallway.

"Uh... yeah. I just... I'm going to my parents." she said sheepishly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just... yeah. I'm fine." Gracie headed down the hallway and the agent at Sam and Ainsley's door gave her a questioning look.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sleeping with your parents?" Dave joked. Gracie gave him a look and quietly entered the room. She slowly made her way over to the bed and peered at her parents in the dark. Ainsley was laying on her left side, one arm under her pillow. Sam was behind her, spooned up against her back, his arm draped over her waist. Gracie quietly crept to the other side of the bed and crawled in on Sam's other side.

-------------------TWW---------------

Sam rolled over and Gracie gave a yelp as his arm landed on her chest.

"What the hell? Gracie?" Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Honey, what are you doing in here?"

"Um..."

"What's going on?" Ainsley asked, slowly waking up. "Gracie, what's wrong?"

"Huh? N-nothing. I... I thought this was my room." she lied lamely. Sam raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Ainsley. "I..."

"How long have you been in here?"

"A few hours." Gracie mumbled. "I couldn't sleep."

"You went to bed at ten." Sam said.

"I... I know. I woke up at two and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Are you okay?" Ainsley asked worriedly. Gracie nodded and got out of the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm fine." she mumbled. "I'll see you guys later."

Gracie exited the room and Ainsley turned and looked at Sam.

"Something's going on with her."

"I know."

-------------------TWW----------------

As Gracie had predicted late last night, she had no school the next day. So she had locked herself up in her room, busying herself with various projects that were due over the next few days. The snow had gotten bad and a lot of the staff had been sent home or not come in at all, which meant Sam had stayed in the Residence all day. Gracie had seen him at breakfast and then retreated to her room. That had been four hours ago.

"Will you please talk to her?" Ainsley asked. Sam muttered something as he read a book. Ainsley was splayed out over the couch, her feet propped up in Sam's lap. "What?"

"I'm going to give her another hour." Sam repeated.

"No Sam. You don't... she needs to talk to someone."

"I'm not going to force her to talk to me... at least for another hour."

"Honey..."

"Sweetheart, when she's ready to talk, she will."

"Something is bothering her. I know it."

"Then you go talk to her."

"How about we both talk to her." Ainsley suggested, swinging her legs off the couch as she sat up. Sam sighed and closed his book with a snap. They headed down the hallway to Gracie's bedroom and Ainsley opened the door quietly. Gracie looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Hi."

"Hey. Can we come in?"

"Yeah." Gracie nodded, saving her report. "What's going on?"

"I think we should be asking you that." Sam said softly. "What's going on? You haven't slept with us since you were like... five."

"Why would something be going on?"

"You know, we've been parents long enough to know when our daughter is lying to us." Ainsley said. Gracie sighed and shrugged.

"I dunno. It was just a weird dream I had and I didn't like being alone." she muttered.

"What was it about?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember."

"How convenient."

"I'm serious!" Gracie snapped, making Sam's eyes widen.

"I was kidding. Take it easy."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't a big deal."

--------------------TWW----------------

Ainsley rolled over in bed that night to wrap her arm around Sam but found herself wrapping an arm around Gracie instead. She opened one eye tiredly and found Sam watching her, occasionally glancing down at their daughter.

"When did she come in here?" Ainsley whispered. Sam gave a half a shrug.

"I was called down to the Situation Room and when I got back she was in here asleep." he whispered back.

"This is a big deal Sam. Something's wrong."

"I know. I have an idea."

"Let's hope it works."

"Oh it will."

--------------------TWW----------------

"I'm leaving." Gracie yawned, grabbing a muffin off the table.

"Hey, when you get back from school come see me." Sam said.

"Why?"

"I just want you to come see me."

"Okay." Gracie headed for the door and turned on her heel. Sam looked up from the Sports section and stared at her. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No."

"You're not giving me any more agents?"

"No."

"I'll be there at 2:30."

"Fantastic. I didn't know I had to make an appointment to see my own daughter."

"Amazing. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Ainsley smiled at Gracie as they passed in the hallway, then entered the dining room.

"Morning."

"Hey."

"So?"

"She's coming."

"Good. What time?"

"2:30."

"I'll be there."

----------------------TWW------------------

"Hey Bridget." Gracie greeted.

"Hi Gracie. You can go right in."

"Thanks." Gracie headed into the Oval Office and froze in the doorway, seeing her parents and a distinguished looking man sitting there. "Well you tricked me."

"I had my reasons." Sam said. "Come in. Close the door. Sit down. Put your feet up."

"Why are you talking like I haven't been in this room a million times?"

"Trying to make you feel comfortable."

"I am comfortable."

"Then why do you look like you're about to bolt out the door at any second?"

"I'm not." Gracie mumbled.

"Honey, sit down." Ainsley said. Gracie sighed and sat down on one of the couches. She stared down at her skirt, biting on her nails as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"You called him because of the past few nights." she said.

"Yes. You're worrying us." Sam said. "Will you talk to Dr. Friedman?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Sweetie, I didn't say that NOR do I think it. I just... I, that is your mother,"

"Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed, giving him a look.

"Your mother and I just think that you should talk to Dr. Friedman about what's going on."

"Nothing is going on." Gracie said stubbornly.

"Grace," Sam started, a warning tone in his voice.

"Do you know what people are going to think when they hear I'm talking to a therapist?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"No one is going to know what's going on in the next hour besides the four of us."

"Hour? Come on!"

"Humor me."

"Nothing is going on. End of story."

"No, not end of story. Because if nothing was going on then you would not have ended up in our bed two nights in a row."

"Fine! I'm cracking up! I'm losing my mind! It has not bugged me since September but now that all this stuff about Ryan is coming up, everything has flooded back to me and it's scaring the crap out of me. I've been having nightmares and have been running to hide in my parents' bed like a little baby. Is that what you all wanted to hear?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Spoilers for season 7 but they're taking place now...

------------------TWW----------------

Sam and Ainsley listened as Gracie explained how she had been feeling to Dr. Friedman. Sam watched Ainsley's face during the whole time and saw the pained expression on her face. He went to open his mouth but the intercom beeped. Sam jabbed at the button.

"What Bridget?"

"Sir, I know you said not to bug you but a situation has come up."

"What?"

"Um... I wasn't really told but Ms. Cregg said it's very important and that she needs speak to you immediately."

"Okay. Thanks Bridget." Sam turned the intercom off. "Excuse me."

He headed into CJ's office and shut the door. She went to stand up but Sam waved a hand at her.

"What's so urgent?" he asked.

"Was I interrupting something?" CJ replied.

"It's just Gracie." Sam muttered. "I mean... we're having a talk."

"I'm sorry sir."

"It's okay. What's going on?"

"Remember the problem with the space shuttle?"

"Yeah."

"It's been leaked."

"To whom?"

"Greg Brock of the New York Times."

"Who leaked it?"

"White House Counsel is getting into it. The Senior Staff is going to be subpoenaed."

"Obviously." Sam muttered. "This is fantastic. Like we don't have enough problems with the Inauguration."

"Don't worry about that. Toby and Will have it covered."

"CJ, I want to know who did this as soon as you know."

"Yes sir."

------------------TWW----------------

"I don't understand." Ainsley said. "She was doing so good."

"And she still is. It's just... all the news is getting her riled up." Sam said.

"I don't want her going back to the way she was when she got out of the hospital Sam. God, I hated that."

"I know."

"Why can't anything ever be easy?"

"Because life isn't fair and we have to deal what we're thrown."

"Well thank you oh wise one." Ainsley teased. She saw CJ first and smiled. "Hi CJ."

"Good evening Mrs. Seaborn. Mr. President, do you have a minute?"

"You know, when we're in private you can cut the formality shit Ceej." Sam said. "Yeah, I got a minute. Excuse us."

"What's going on?" Ainsley asked.

"Big important political stuff that you don't need to be worrying about." Sam replied, following CJ out into the hallway. "So?"

"Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"This hallway isn't private enough?"

"Sam..."

"Come on." he led CJ into his study and shut the door. "What's going on?"

CJ sat down in one of the chairs and stared down at her lap.

"I was... I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you."

"You found out who did it."

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

CJ sighed and looked up at Sam.

"It was Toby." she said. Sam felt like he got punched in the stomach and slowly sunk down into his chair.

"He told Brock?"

"Yeah. He admitted it to me. We were joking around that the last one to be subpoenaed was the one who did it and I thought I was the last one but I knew I didn't do it but I still planned on getting drunk out of my mind anyway and Toby came in. I told him to split the champagne with me but he said that he did it. Sam, you need to talk to him."

"I know."

"You... you need to fire him."

"I know." Sam muttered, burying his face in his hands. "God this is hard."

"I know." CJ said. "I mean... for all these years it's been you, Josh, me, and Toby."

"I can't believe he'd do it."

"He did. We can't change the fact that it happened."

"I'm the one that has to fire him." Sam said quietly, leaning back in his chair. "All the years we worked together and I always thought that I'd screw up first and he'd fire me. Call him into the Oval Office. I'll be down there in about ten minutes."

CJ nodded and left the room. Sam swallowed back tears and ran a hand through his hair, then slowly exited the room as well.

-----------------TWW----------------

Sam entered the Oval Office and Toby rose to his feet.

"Don't bother." Sam muttered, sitting behind his desk. Neither of them talked for a minute and CJ looked between them. "Jesus Christ Toby, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know." he said. "I'd apologize but I know it doesn't make a difference."

"It doesn't. I have to fire you."

"I understand that."

Sam swivelled in his chair and faced the window. Toby stared down at the floor and opened his mouth to speak but Sam got there first.

"I'm sure everything's been explained to you."

"Yes sir."

"Then get out." Sam said, a hurt and angered tone in his voice. Toby stood and headed for the door, then turned back to Sam, who was still facing the window.

"Just for the record Sam, it's been a pleasure serving you."

Sam didn't say anything and didn't turn around until he heard the door shut.

"You couldn't help it." CJ said.

"Yeah I know. We need a Communications Director."

"I'll move Will up."

"Then we need a Deputy."

"You need to address the nation first."

"I know that too CJ." Sam snapped.

"I'll get the camera crew in here."

---------------TWW--------------

Ainsley buried herself under the blankets and turned the TV on. She flipped through a few channels and paused on CNN. The anchorwoman paused for a minute and began to speak again.

"I've just been informed that in a few short minutes we will be addressed by President Seaborn from the Oval Office."

Ainsley's eyes bugged out of her head and sat up. What the hell was going on down there? Almost a half hour later Sam dragged himself through the door and went into the bathroom.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell just happened?" Ainsley called.

"Sure. My staff is falling apart at the seams and Toby screwed all of us over." the shower turned on and Ainsley sighed. She waited about twenty minutes for Sam to come out and by forty minutes, she went in, put the lid down on the toilet and sat.

"Honey, are you trying to drown yourself?"

Ainsley heard Sam sigh and the water shut off. She grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to Sam, who wrapped it around his waist. He leaned against the wall and Ainsley eyed him for a minute. He was still muscular, always worrying about his health and keeping fit when possible, but he was gaining a few pounds. Ainsley decided now was not the time to point this out to Sam so she kept her mouth shut.

Deciding to ignore her, Sam grabbed Ainsley's blow dryer and turned it on. Ainsley watched on, an amused look at her face as Sam blow dried his hair. He worried more about his hair than she and Gracie combined.

"Stop laughing at me." Sam muttered, grabbing a brush. He ran it through his hair and sighed.

"What?"

"I have gray hair."

"Sam..."

"I'm going gray."

"Honey..."

"I can't believe this."

"Sam!"

He turned and looked at Ainsley, a worried look on his face.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. You on the other hand are about to have a nutty. You've had gray hair for about a year now."

"Not like this." he mumbled.

"I think it's sexy. It makes you look distinguished and not like you're eternally young."

Sam pawed at his head and sighed, making Ainsley roll her eyes.

"You're just upset about Toby and figured you'd take it out on your hair. Come on. Let's go to bed." she said. Sam nodded and quickly got dressed. They got into bed and Sam curled up next to Ainsley, burying his head in her shoulder. She kissed his forehead as she stroked his hair softly.

"Why can't anything ever go right?"

"Well... quoting you from before... "Because life isn't fair and we have to deal what we're thrown."

"Don't use my wisdom against me."

"Sorry."

"The first term was so easy and now this one has just sucked. And we still have not gotten to Inauguration Day."

"It will be fine."

"I'm beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, running again."

"If it wasn't meant to be, you wouldn't have been reelected. The public loves you Sam. They believe you can run the country for another four years. So these past few months haven't been easy. Every administration has its ups and downs. It's never going to be perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

Sam sat at his desk, swiveling in his chair slowly. He finally let out a sigh and sat up straight.

"Bridget!"

"Sir, there is an intercom." she said, entered the Oval. Sam gave her a look and glanced at the file in his hands. "What did you need?"

"Get me Zoey Bartlet-Young on the phone."

"Yes sir."

"Right now."

"I'm going." Bridget left the room and Sam waited. Bridget poked her head in the door, "She's on line 2."

"Thanks." Sam grabbed the phone and waited a minute before speaking. "Zoey..."

"Mr. President."

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"I'm going over a file right now."

"Yes?"

"It's got quite a bit of your work in it."

"What kind of work?"

"Op-ed pieces, term papers, stuff like that."

"Where is this going sir?"

"Zoe, how do you feel about taking over my old office?"

"Your... oh boy. I... Sir, with all due respect..."

"Hey, I brought Gracie to work with me while I was Deputy. You can bring Allie. I won't let you stay long hours. You can write speeches at home..."

"I need to talk to Charlie."

"Get back to me by tonight."

"Mr. President,"

"Sam. Zoey, you're like family."

"Sam, I've had no experience..."

"That's okay. Neither did I."

"Why do I feel you're bargaining with me?"

"Because you're the one I need to keep my staff going."

"Who's Communications Director?"

"Will Bailey."

"And you want me to be his Deputy."

"Yup. Look, I didn't have any experience in writing speeches for your father when I joined his staff."

"You lie. You worked on the campaign."

"But I still didn't know what I was doing. Zoe, you've been around politics. You know what I'm looking for."

"I... I have to talk to Charlie."

"Okay. Call me tonight with your decision."

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up first, praying to God Zoey would agree.

---------------------TWW------------------

Gracie sighed and rested her head in her hand as she sat in history class. Her regular teacher was not there so they had a substitute and were watching a movie on Pearl Harbor. Even though the class tried to tell old Mrs. Martin, she refused to believe they had watched it ten times before. Gracie could most likely say the lines with the historians as they spoke during the film. It had been interesting at first but now it had become extremely boring.

"Mrs. Martin," Angela raised her hand. "We've watched this tape already. Isn't there something else we could watch?"

"Miss Richards, please be quiet."

Gracie found herself falling asleep and once she began to dream, she was not happy with what she found.

"_Oh I did but I wasn't the one that shot him." _

"_At any time, I could take one of them out and I can bet you that it will be your mother. But it all depends on you." _

"_I'm gonna start taking Maria's method. When you act up, I'm gonna take it out on dear Daddy." Ryan threw a dart at the wall. A picture of Sam was hanging up there and the dart landed right in the middle of his left eye. _

"_You better watch it. One of these days I'm gonna take something out on you." _

"_You're a bitch Gracie. And a smart ass. That's gonna have to stop once me and your mother are together. Your father may tolerate it but I won't." _

"Miss Seaborn!"

Gracie jumped and looked up at Mrs. Martin.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't fall asleep next time."

"Trust me, it was no picnic."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Gracie muttered. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. She still had five minutes till the bell rang. There was a loud buzz and a voice came over the PA system.

"This is just a reminder that the sophomore class will be going on its trip to Philadelphia in three weeks. All sophomores that are going must have the permission slipped signed and returned to Ms. Johnson by Friday."

Great. Something else to worry about.

-----------------------TWW-----------------

Sam waited impatiently for Zoey to call him back, his eyes glued to the phone on the desk.

"I... sir, are you listening?" CJ asked. Sam's head snapped up and he gave a small nod. "What did I just say?"

"What did I just say." he replied. CJ gave him a look and Bridget entered the room.

"Mr. President, Gracie is here."

"We're done." Sam said. CJ nodded and left the room, heading into her office. Gracie walked in and shut the door behind her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How was school?"

"Great. Look, in a few weeks the sophomore class is going to Philadelphia."

"I... no." Sam shook his head and Gracie crossed her arms over her chest, an annoyed look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"That's not a reason."

Sam looked up from a folder and stared at Gracie.

"Excuse me?"

"You have to have some reason for saying no."

"Because I said no." Sam said flatly. "End of story."

"No not end of story. I want to go! Everyone else is going."

"If everyone else jumped into the Potomac, would you?"

"Probably but I wouldn't go far. You'd have the Secret Service jump in after me."

"Damn straight."

"This is not fair."

"Inauguration is in three weeks."

"Inauguration is in two weeks." Gracie corrected.

"No it's not. It's in three weeks."

"Inauguration is January 20th. Today is the sixth. Seven days in a week. Two weeks... fourteen days. Six plus fourteen is twenty. So that won't be interfering with the trip."

"Go over and ask your mother. See what she says." Sam said.

"Fine I will but don't be yelling at her when she disagrees with you." Gracie called over her shoulder as she left. Sam dropped his head into his hands and prayed to God Zoey would call back soon and Ainsley would refuse to sign their daughter's permission slip.

-------------------TWW-----------------

Sam looked up as a paper filtered down onto the top of his desk. Gracie's triumphant grin met his eyes and he looked back down. On the paper was Ainsley's signature in a big flourish of letters.

"This isn't finished."

"Oh it is."

"Oh no it's not."

"She already signed it. Daddy, please!"

"Gracie, no!"

"Why? Because I'll run amuck?"

"Yes!"

"I'm not going to pull a 'Rome' again." Gracie said, referring to the previous incident.

"The other fact is that Ryan is still out there."

"It's three weeks from now! He could be caught by then."

"I highly doubt it."

"You just don't want me having any fun."

"If I wanted to do that I'd lock you in the Steam Pipe Trunk Distribution Venue."

"Huh?"

"That went right over your head." Sam smirked. Gracie thought for a minute and rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha."

"I'm talking to your mother about this."

"Dad!"

"Gracie, I said no."

"Well Mom said yes."

"Gracie..."

"What is the big deal? You can put as many agents as you want on me. I just want to be a teenager and go with my class to Philadelphia." she said. "I'll be good. I won't do anything bad. I'll stay with my chaperone. I... just please Daddy?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his temple. It was only three-thirty. He still had a long way to go until the end of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

"You're never going to pull this off."

"Oh I will."

"No you're not. You have no idea what a ruckus you've caused in DC."

"I'm going to get rid of him once and for all."

"I can't believe you. Trying to assassinate the president because he married your high school sweetheart."

"It'll work Em."

"You're crazy Ryan. You honestly are. Just let it go. It doesn't matter if you kill the President. She's the First Lady for God's sake. You don't think every Secret Service agent, every FBI agent won't be looking for her if you just take her away?"

"She'll come willingly. He'll be dead and she'll willingly come back to me."

"You idiot! You kill him, you're going to jail. Not even, they'll shoot you down on the spot. They know what you're up to and they know you're the most likely suspect."

"They don't know where I am. They may think I'm dead."

"They don't. Believe me they don't."

"It's going to be okay. Everything will fall into place."

-----------------TWW---------------

"I can't believe you signed that thing." Sam said. "I don't want her going Ainse!"

"Why not Sam?" she asked.

"Because she's not safe! I don't want her being out on the streets of Philadelphia when he's still out there."

"She's goes to school everyday."

"She's in an enclosed environment. This is different."

"Sam, they're going to Independence Hall. They're going to museums. It's not like they're hanging out in the alleyways." Ainsley said. "She's going to have her detail. She's going to be protected and you don't know. By then Ryan may be caught."

"We don't know if he will." Sam said as the phone rang. He leaned over and picked the receiver off its base. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey. Did you talk to Charlie?"

"Yeah... I... I'm gonna do it."

"Thank you Zoey."

"It's not a problem. I just wonder if I'm doing the right thing."

"Zoey, you don't have to do it. There are other people I can choose from. I just... I liked your style."

"No. I'm doing it. I want to."

"Okay. Uh... don't worry about coming in tomorrow. Start Monday."

"Okay."

"Thanks again."

"It's okay. Good night."

"Night." Sam hung the phone up and Ainsley looked at him.

"What was that about?"

"Zoey's the new Deputy Communications Director." Sam said. Ainsley smiled slightly and nodded as Gracie came into the room. "What's your problem?"

"My mouth hurts."

"Where?"

"In the back."

"You probably have a cavity."

"I didn't know you were a dentist too." Gracie muttered, rubbing her cheek. "Ow."

"If you have a cavity, you gotta get that filled." Sam said. "And we won't know if you have a cavity unless you go to the dentist."

"Nuhuh!" Gracie jumped off the couch and shook her hands wildly. "I am not going to the dentist!"

"Gracie, your teeth are the best fri—"

"Friends you got. You take care of them, they'll take care of you." she finished angrily. "Do you know how many times I heard that speech?"

"You go to the dentist, I won't rip up that permission slip."

"That's not fair."

"It is too fair." Sam said calmly.

"No!"

"Yes. Stop arguing with me. Do you want your teeth to rot and fall out? Believe me, it's not going to get better. That pain is going to get worse."

"Your father's right Gracie." Ainsley piped up.

"Of course he is! You always take his side!" she exclaimed.

"Do I?"

"Yes!"

"Did Daddy say you can go to Philly?"

"No."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"There you go." Ainsley said. Gracie sighed and dropped her head into her hands, knowing there was no use fighting with them.

--------------------TWW----------------

"You know, I was thinking." Ainsley said, getting into bed. Sam made a noise to show he was listening as he played solitaire on his laptop. "Sam, it'd be good if I had your full attention because you're going to say yes to what I'm about to say when in reality you may want to say no."

Sam exited the program and looked up at his wife.

"What?"

"We need to decide what we're doing about the baby."

"I'm confused." Sam said. "I thought it'd be the same as the last time. It's born and then it lives with us and causes us pain and agony for the next eighteen years."

"Yes but last time we were not the President and First Lady." Ainsley said. Sam shut his laptop with a snap and walked over to the dresser, setting the laptop on the top. He got back into bed and stared at Ainsley.

"Are you talking about making a statement?"

"Sam, people are going to realize."

"You don't know that." he said. Ainsley gave him a look as he turned the TV on. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Ainse..."

"Do you know that some magazine wrote a blurb about me using a picture from the Correspondents' Dinner? They said I should start losing some weight. I'm already showing Sam!"

"Already? You make it sound like you're a month along. You're like... three months pregnant. Besides, we're not making a statement to the public that we're having a baby because you got offended over some National Enquirer segment."

"It's not because of that."

"I think it is." Sam said.

"It isn't! I just... people will find out sooner or later."

"Later."

"Why don't you let Veronica leak it on Take out the Trash Day." Ainsley suggested. Sam let out a loud laugh and looked at Ainsley like she was crazy.

"That is for when something happens and it's not going to make a dent in the community. I think a lot of people are going to want more when they hear you're pregnant."

"Sam..."

"Let's make a deal." he said. "We don't say anything until after Ryan is caught."

"That could be a long time honey and people are going to see that I'm obviously gaining weight, they've already start to notice and in a matter of time rumors are going to fly that I'm pregnant." Ainsley said.

"I understand that but I really don't want anything released until Ryan is caught. He may try something."

"Okay. We'll wait until after Ryan is caught but we will say something. Got it?"

"Got it."


	17. Chapter 17

"We need to talk." Gracie said, walking into the dining room.

"About?" Sam questioned.

"My birthday is in June."

"Sweet sixteen." Ainsley singsonged, making Sam roll his eyes.

"Exactly." Gracie jabbed a paper in Ainsley's direction, making Sam look up.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone has a sweet sixteen."

"Wait, hold on." Sam put the Washington Post down and leaned his forearms on the table. "You want me to let you have a sweet sixteen?"

"Yeah. Duh."

Ainsley smiled at Sam over her muffin.

"And where are we holding this?" he asked.

"One of the rooms we usually have dinners in." Gracie replied. "I made a list of everyone I want coming."

"Your birthday is in June. It's January."

"Exactly. I figured we'd need time to prepare this and the Secret Service would have to screen the guests."

Sam's jaw was hanging open as he stared at his daughter.

"I... go away."

"Dad, I'm serious." Gracie said. "I want a sweet sixteen like everyone else."

"I'll think about it." Sam reasoned.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Gracie gave a squeal and hugged Sam tightly, then kissed his cheek.

"I love you Dad!" she exclaimed and ran from the room.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked, looking at Ainsley.

"You are considering throwing a sweet sixteen for our daughter." she replied. "That's really sweet of you honey."

"I never said I was and I can't have a bunch of sixteen year olds running around the White House."

"We hold a lot of parties here. This is no difference."

"Oh it's just a bunch of horny teenagers!" Sam called as Ainsley left the room. "That's different from a bunch of mature statesmen!"

-----------------------TWW-----------------

"Are you using Toby's speech?"

Sam looked up. He had dismissed the Senior Staff but Zoey was still standing there.

"Why?"

"You fire him but then you're going to read something he wrote."

"People won't know it."

"Toby has a form of writing. People know when it's his speech that's being read."

"Zoey, do you want to write my inauguration speech?" Sam asked.

"I'm just saying some people may find it odd that you're still backing Toby."

"Do you?"

"It's not up to me."

"You want to re-write it."

"I haven't heard it yet." Zoey said. "If it's good I won't re-write it. Besides, it's not up to me. It's up to Will, who seems to have a stick shoved up his ass."

Sam hid a smile as he picked up a paper. He sighed, seeing it was a copy of Gracie's list.

"What?"

"Did you have a sweet sixteen?"

"Mr. President, with all due respect, give your daughter the damn birthday she wants."

"Get out of my office. You're supposed to take my side, not hers."

"If it's bad, I would like a crack at it." Zoey said. "And yes I did have a sweet sixteen."

"You can leave now."

"Thanks."

--------------------TWW---------------

"Hey,"

Gracie gave a yelp as she hit her head on the top of her locker. She was in the process of coming out of it when Chris popped up behind her.

"Ooh... you okay?"

"Yeah." Gracie rubbed the top of her head and looked at Chris. "What?"

"You want to go to the movies on Friday?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Inauguration Day is right around the corner and it's a likely possibility that psycho Ryan may do something stupid so everyone is on high security, me especially. I go to school and then I'm locked in my dungeon until it's time to go to bed."

"You can't sneak out?"

"Do you know how heavily guarded the White House is? There are sensors in the ground that go off if you step on it the wrong way. And everyone and their brother know how klutzy I am."

"Where do you get that from anyway?"

"The President." Gracie smirked.

"So the stories are true then." Chris said.

"What stories?"

"He's the biggest klutz on the face of the earth."

"Oh they are very true. The first year of his administration he tripped down the stairs of the Residence and broke his ankle. That was pretty funny."

"Anyway, when are you allowed to have a life again?"

Gracie shut her locker and leaned against it.

"When his term is through." she said.

"That must suck."

"I have to live with it."

"I'd boycott if I were you."

"I've tried. They've ended up in horrible fights and I hate going through it."

"Suck-up."

"That's right I am. I like having a close relationship with my parents. There's no reason I shouldn't. I'm an only child." Gracie said, then added silently, _'At least for another few months.' _

"I never see you." Chris complained.

"You can see me. You just refuse to have a pack of agents around us and that is the only way I'm able to actually go out in public."

"You think I feel comfortable sitting in a movie with them all around?"

"Well I can't help it."

"Do you need so many?"

"Stop complaining. It doesn't get you anywhere."

"I mean, normal couples can go out and not worry about being see by a reporter and getting photographed while making out during a movie or at a restaurant."

"Chris, I can't help who I am and no one ever said you couldn't kiss me."

"Oh I won't get shot down?"

"I can't promise you that."

"This is what I'm talking about."

"I was kidding. One of my mother's rules is that my detail does not report every little thing back to my dad." Gracie said. "You know, when we started going out, you knew I had to be protected 24/7."

"It gets annoying after a while." Chris muttered as they walked through the halls.

"I know it does. I've had to live with it for the past four years and the rest of my life. But you knew, that's the point and now you're making it sound like I'm the bad guy."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm blaming your father."

Gracie swerved around and Chris moved back slightly.

"Look, you don't know how many times I've gone at it with my parents. You don't know how many times I've gone at it with their staffs. You don't know how many times I've gone at it with their friends. I've been mad too many times at him for running for president but don't you start on him because you don't like that we're not alone when you want to be. I get mad that I don't have privacy but I've realized that he only puts a pack of agents on me because he cares and he doesn't want me hurt. I'd rather be protected than being able to... to be with you."

"He's the reason you got kidnapped."

"My father had nothing to do with why I was kidnapped. Ryan is a lunatic from my mother's past wh—"

"Well then maybe we should start about your mother." Chris snapped.

"Fuck off." this small statement shocked both of them. Gracie was surprised that those words even came out of her mouth.

"Go to hell. You're a selfish little bitch who thinks she can get her own way all the time."

"Yeah and all you care about is yourself."

"Oh that hurt." Chris said sarcastically. Gracie rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, Alex and another agent Jack following her. Chris followed them as well and grabbed Gracie's wrist as he backed her up into a locker.

"Back off." Jack grabbed Chris by the collar and pulled him away from Gracie as Alex walked her away.

"Come on. You're gonna be late for class." she said quietly.

"I don't really feel good." Gracie mumbled.

"Gracie..."

"Can you take me home or something?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sam was in the middle of a meeting when Bridget walked in and handed him a note. He flipped it open, read it, and looked up at Bridget, who shrugged.

"When this meeting is over, clear about an hour for me. Reschedule whatever I had planned." he said quietly. Bridget nodded and walked out. Sam finished up his meeting with a worried look on his face.

"Everything okay?" CJ asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it is. I'm going up to the Residence for a while." Sam replied. "I'll see you later."

"What about the meeting with Harmon?"

"I told Bridget to reschedule."

CJ nodded and left the room. Sam grabbed his jacket and stuck his head out the door.

"I'm leaving. I'll be back around two."

"Okay. The meeting with Senator Harmon is now tomorrow at one." Bridget said, hanging up the phone.

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Sam quickly headed up to the Residence and went straight to Gracie's room. The door was closed, as usual, and she had her stereo playing very loud. Sam looked at Alex, who just shrugged. He opened the door quietly, though he figured Gracie wouldn't even hear it open, and entered the room. While in the hallway, Sam thought the music was loud. In here, it was like being at a rock concert. He quickly strode across the room to the CD player and turned it off. Gracie poked her head out from under her blanket and Sam turned around, his heart breaking as he saw the tear streaks on his daughter's face.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting next to her. Gracie sat up and buried her face in his shoulder, crying some more. "Hey,"

Sam pulled her away from him slightly and wiped her face off.

"You okay?"

Gracie shook her head and Sam pulled her back into a hug.

"Ho-how did y-you kn-know I was u-up he-here?"

"I could here the music 1,000 yards over and two flights down." Sam joked, hoping he'd make her laugh. "Alex told Bridget, who interrupted me in a meeting."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I was worried. What's going on?"

"I was going to fourth period and Chris came up to me. We started talking and he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies Friday and I told him I couldn't because of the inauguration and how things might happen in the next few days and that everyone was on high security and that I'm not allowed anywhere besides school."

"I never said that." Sam said.

"I know that. He doesn't. So we started arguing and he said that he hates when we go out and I have a pack of agents with me. So I told him to stop, that I needed the agents with me and he said that it was your fault that I got kidnapped and I told him it wasn't your fault and went on about how Ryan was from Mom's past and he said well let's start on your mother and I cursed him off a bit and he cursed me off a bit then I started to head to class and he came after me and grabbed my wrist and pushed me back into the lockers. Jack grabbed him and took him away and I told Alex I wanted to go home. I know it was a stupid reason to go home but I just wanted to come back here." Gracie said quickly. Sam stared at her, his eyes wide. She really amazed him with the ways she could be like Ainsley.

"No. That wasn't stupid."

"And it wasn't even because of Chris. It... when he grabbed me it... it like... started a flashback or something."

"...of Ryan."

"Yeah. I was like about ready to have a nutty right there in the hallway so I just... I didn't want to embarrass myself."

"Okay, first of all, you may want to try speaking in a couple of sentences, not a run-on." Sam teased, making Gracie laugh. "And this stuff with Ryan... I thought you had gotten over it."

"Me too." she admitted. "Guess I was wrong. Maybe I really am crazy and I'll be like this for the rest of my life."

"Stop. You're not crazy. Okay, maybe a little. But that was there long before this ever happened. I mean, come on. Look at who your parents are."

"You realize you just called yourself crazy."

"I am."

"What is this? A party and I wasn't invited?"

Sam looked over his shoulder and saw Ainsley standing there.

"We were just discussing how crazy you are." he said.

"Oh I feel loved. Allison told me you came home early. You okay?"

"Don't get her started." Sam said. "She'll go into another run-on and when she dies of lack of oxygen,"

Gracie smacked him with her pillow and looked at her mother.

"I'm fine. I got into a fight with Chris when he insulted you two and then he grabbed me and pushed me into a locker. Jack and Alex took care of him and I had a flashback so I came home because I was about to freak out." she explained.

"Oh honey..."

"We'll talk later." Gracie said quickly. Ainsley nodded and she and Sam went to leave. "Dad..."

Sam turned and stared at her.

"What?"

"Are we done talking?"

"I thought we were."

"I didn't think so." Gracie mumbled, ducking her head.

"You still wanted to talk?" Sam asked, astonished. Gracie nodded and Sam sat back down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wasn't done telling you about my day."

"Oh."

"You seem shocked."

"I am. Usually you talk to your mother."

"We were having an enlightening conversation and I don't want to worry her."

"Why would you worry her?" Sam asked. Gracie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Gracie..."

"When I was fighting with Chris... I realized that I like having the agents. At least now I do, after all of this happened."

"Why?"

"I feel protected. I... I get scared thinking that... that he could come back." Gracie muttered. "That he's going to try and take me again."

" No." Sam shook his head and cupped Gracie's chin his hand, tilting her head up. "I will never let that happen again. Okay?"

Gracie nodded and Sam kissed her forehead.

"You okay now?"

"I still get freaked out."

"I know."

"It's not going to go away."

"It will."

"It hasn't yet."

"It hasn't even been a year yet. Take it slow. Alright?"

Gracie just nodded and Sam rubbed her back.

"I have to get back downstairs." he said.

"I understand."

"I can stay up here with you if you want."

"Duty calls." Gracie mumbled. "I want to try and sleep anyway."

"Okay." Sam kissed her forehead and she sunk back down into her pillows. "Just call Bridget if you need anything and I'll be up here in a minute. Or call Allison and Mom will come up."

"I'm fine Dad."

"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hi."

Emma let out a scream as she practically jumped a foot into the air. Ryan grinned as he leaned against the doorjamb.

"What... how did you get in here?" she exclaimed.

"I used my key." Ryan replied. "Didja miss me?"

"No! Why are you here?"

"I need a place to stay. The ocean was magnificent. Thanks for letting me use the boat."

"I... you took my boat?"

"I told you I needed it."

"I... oh get out!"

"Why?"

"Because the FBI is probably watching my house! Now go away before they think I'm in on this!"

"But you are Em."

"I don't want to be anymore. I think it's stupid and you're going to get caught and I don't want to be caught in this." she said.

"It's too late." Ryan replied.

------------------TWW--------------

"This is good."

"Mmm."

"This is really good. Wow."

"Mhmm."

"I am shocked."

"You shouldn't be. You've seen it before."

"Not like this." Sam looked over at Ainsley as they sat in bed. "You want to read this?"

"I'll wait. She's good?"

"Yeah. Really good. I should've hired her a long time. I'm not really shocked."

"Why?"

"When she was in college she came to me to edit her term papers. Nothing was really wrong with them, just a few spelling mistakes and punctuation." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm hungry."

"What else is new Ainse?"

"Samuel."

"I'm kidding. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want cheesecake." Ainsley said, scooting closer to Sam. He just mumbled something as his eyes wandered back down to the paper in his hands. "Sam..."

"What?" he looked over at Ainsley and saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Oh for God's sake Ainsley!"

"Well gee, if that's how you're going to act."

"Just call."

"It's not the same." Ainsley pouted.

"As what?"

"As you making a midnight run to get your pregnant wife food."

Sam rolled his eyes and swung his legs out of bed. He tossed the speech aside and stood up, giving Ainsley a glare as he crossed the room.

"I love you honey."

"Yeah."

"You act like you're going to China, not down the hall."

"You just love to torture me."

"Well that too." Ainsley smiled. Sam tried hard but he couldn't keep a smile off his face. "See, you'd do anything for me."

"I would." and with that Sam left the room. He returned about ten minutes later and handed Ainsley a plate wrapped in tinfoil. She carefully unwrapped it and smiled, seeing it was dessert left over from last night. "Satisfied."

"Very. Thank you." Ainsley leaned over to Sam for a kiss and he quickly kissed her. He went back to reading his speech and she began to eat. Ainsley was nearly finished when Sam glanced over at her.

"You uh... you got... whatever that is right here," Sam pointed at his bottom lip. Ainsley licked the side of her lip and Sam shook his head. "It's still there."

Ainsley licked again and still missed the dollop of whipped cream again. Sam leaned over and kissed Ainsley, sliding his tongue along her lip. She let out a moan and pressed herself closer to him, her arms snaking around his neck. Sam slid the plate off the bed, causing it to land on the floor with a clang.

"Be happy that wasn't glass." Ainsley murmured, shoving Sam onto his back.

"I'd be cleaning it up right?"

"Mhmm." Ainsley dipped her head and Sam ducked out of the way. "Hey!"

He let out a laugh as he reached up and cupped the back of Ainsley's neck, pulling her down to him. She gave a satisfied smile as their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled away slightly and Sam reached over, shutting the light off as Ainsley's lips crushed against his again.

"You taste like cheesecake." he mumbled, rolling them over so he was straddling Ainsley.

"Well you taste like an eraser." she teased, speaking of when Sam had been chewing on a pencil before.

"You're hilarious."

"I know."

There was silence as they became liplocked once again. Ainsley pushed Sam into a sitting position so she could get his t-shirt off. He pulled her up with him and kissed her cheek, then down to her ear.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Yes now stop talking." Ainsley yanked Sam's shirt up over his head and the phone rang. "You know, we could've been done."

"I highly doubt it." Sam said, moving off her. He grabbed the phone and brought it up to his ear. "Yeah? What? Alright. Yeah. Yeah, I'll be right down."

"What was that?"

"I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Situation Room. Don't wait up for me."

Ainsley sighed and nodded as Sam turned the light on. He tripped over the plate, making Ainsley shake her head. She watched him as he quickly dressed and laid back down. Sam walked back over to her and kissed her quickly.

"People have horrible timing." Ainsley muttered.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam left the room and Ainsley rolled onto her side so her back was facing the door. Sam was walking through the Residence when he heard a clicking noise. He frowned and went into the darkened living room.

"What are you doing?"

Gracie let out a squeak and quickly saved whatever she was typing on her laptop, then shut it with a snap.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sam asked, flipping the light switch.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured it was Saturday, it didn't matter." Gracie said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking and decided to go online or watch some TV or... something." Gracie frowned, seeming unsure of herself. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I have to go to the Situation Room. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I will..."

"You don't sound too convincing."

"How long are you going to be down there?"

"I don't know. Probably a half hour."

Gracie nodded.

"Your mom is still awake." Sam added as he began to leave the room.

"I think I'll pay her a visit."

"Sounds like a good idea."

------------------------TWW-------------------

Sam quietly opened his bedroom door and Ainsley looked up. She was awake, which didn't surprised him but what did surprise him was that she was holding Gracie, who had her head buried in her shoulder.

"What happened?" they asked at the same time.

"You go first." Sam said.

"Apparently you told her to come in here."

"I walked past the living room and she was sitting there and we talked for a minute so I told her that you were still awake and she said she was going to pay you a visit."

"You know, I didn't think it was this bad."

"What?"

"This thing with Ryan."

"Why?" Sam asked. Ainsley sighed and removed one arm from Gracie, who let out a whimper and clung tighter to Ainsley. Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes glued to Gracie.

"Sam, she is so afraid that he is going to come back and take her again."

"I know."

"I... she said she won't talk to Friedman again. I'm beginning to run out of ideas."

"Me too."

"What was going on in the Situation Room?"

"A naval boat out in the Pacific is traveling into dangerous territory. Possibility of getting hit by an enemy army so we had to figure a way to get it out of there or negotiate." Sam replied.

"Ah."

"I'll take her to bed."

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Ainsley asked.

"Carry her. Duh."

"Okay. Just don't throw your back out."

Sam gave Ainsley a look as he leaned over to pick Gracie up.

"Oh God." he muttered, trying to pick her up. "Oh to hell with it. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You know honey, you're not twenty years old anymore."

"Neither are you so I'd keep quiet over there."

Ainsley just smiled and shifted Gracie slightly so she could lay down. Sam grabbed his pillow and flopped down onto the couch.


	20. Chapter 20

"He said that he's going to be a few minutes late." Bridget said, seeing Gracie walk over to her desk. "You can just go in and wait for him."

"Thanks Bridget." Gracie entered the Oval Office and shut the door behind her. She stood near Sam's desk for a minute and then smirked as she plopped down in his chair. She eyed all the nicknacks Sam had on the desk. Gracie's eyes landed on a 3-D cube. It wasn't just any ordinary cube. This was a maze. If you got the tiny ball in the lock, a door would pop open. On the first day of his term, Sam had shoved a $100 bill in the space and closed the door. He told the Senior Staff who ever could open the door got the money. That had been five years ago. It still had not been opened.

"Hey." Sam greeted, shutting the door. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Gracie replied.

"Get up."

"Dad, can I try the maze?"

"No one else has." he muttered. Gracie grabbed the cube off Sam's desk and began fiddling with it. "Why are you here?"

"Bridget called me and said you wanted to talk to me." she replied. "This is hard."

"That's why the money is still in there."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Uh..." Sam opened the door and looked at Bridget. "Why did I want to talk to her?"

"National Archives."

"Right! Thank you." Sam closed the door and turned back to Gracie, who had her tongue sticking out between her lips as she concentrated on opening the maze.

"If I open it, do I get the money?"

"Sure. Next month, you wanna go to the National Archives?"

"Why?"

"Party."

That diverted Gracie's attention for a minute.

"Huh?"

"There's a party at the National Archives next month. Do you want to go?"

Gracie glanced around, making sure her father was talking to her and not someone else.

"Why?"

"Because it's some boring dinner honoring some boring guy that I could honestly care less about."

"He's Republican." Gracie said flatly. "Take Mom. Don't you usually do that?"

"I would be but your mother is going to be in California doing something that I could also care less about." Sam said.

"She'll be glad to hear that. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I figured you'd like it."

"Being in a room full of stuffy old men that talk of nothing but politics that I could care less about?" Gracie questioned, turning back to the maze. "I'd rather choke on my own vomit."

"Wow, I feel loved." Sam said. "Okay, forget I asked."

"Okay. Hey!" The door fell open and Gracie grabbed the $100 before it hit the ground.

"You got to be kidding me."

"It amazes me that you people run the country yet you can't get a ball in a slot." Gracie said.

"Yeah. Hey, you ready for tomorrow?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I dunno." Sam shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I probably should. Since you're the one that'll be standing on the steps of the Capitol and all."

"You'll be there too."

"I, for one, am not afraid of the camera. You on the other hand..."

"Hey, I've gone on TV a lot of time."

"And every time you pop about seven pills to keep calm." Gracie smirked.

"Go do your homework or something." Sam said.

"I don't have any."

"Well... I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs so go away."

"Wow, I'd really love to sit in on that meeting." Gracie said sarcastically. "I'll see you later."

"Bye honey."

Gracie gave a wave as she slipped out to the portico.

-----------------TWW---------------

"Wow."

"This is not happening!"

"Wow."

"There is now way this is happening!"

Gracie turned to her friend, Maggie and they both let out a scream. The door swung open and Alex and Jack were standing there.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Jerry Graham." Gracie giggled, pointing to her computer.

"Don't scream like that."

"Sorry."

Alex and Jack left the room and Maggie turned to Gracie.

"What's their problem?"

"Tomorrow is Inauguration and everyone's a little on edge."

"Like someone is going to be sitting in here." Maggie rolled her eyes and Gracie shrugged, turning back to her computer. "I can't believe he asked _you._"

"Is that so unbelievable?"

"Yes. He's a junior, a very cute junior who usually pays no attention to you."

"So?"

"He asked you to his prom."

"It's not like my parents... well my father will say yes."

"Your father acts like he's got a stick shoved up his ass." Maggie muttered, watching as Jerry slowly replied to Gracie's IM.

"My father is worried."

"You're in the most protected building in the country, possibly the world and you have a Secret Service detail around you twenty-four seven. Does he honestly think something is going to happen to you?"

"It's happened before." Gracie said quietly. "Just because you have Secret Service agents around doesn't mean anything is preventable."

"You're scared about tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes you are. I can tell you are." Maggie said.

"I'm not."

"You think something's going to happen."

"No I don't. I'll be out there for a while then come back here to attend numerous Inauguration balls." Gracie said. "No big deal."

The door opened and Alex poked her head in.

"Maggie, your father's here."

"What? He told me he wasn't coming till six!" she exclaimed.

"He was in a meeting with the President and figured it'd be easier taking you home now." Alex said. "He's waiting in the Northwest Lobby."

"I hate politics." Maggie muttered. "I'll see you Monday."

"Bye."

"Gracie, dinner's ready too." Alex added. She nodded and quickly typed bye, then signed off the internet.

--------------------TWW------------

"So... I was online before." Gracie said casually. Sam didn't say anything but Ainsley nodded as she chewed on her food. "I was talking to a friend."

"Is he under the legal age?" Sam asked.

"Dad."

"I'm just asking."

"Sam, stop." Ainsley piped up. "Go on Gracie."

"He's a nice kid." she said. "Er... he uh... he asked if I could go out one day with him."

"What grade?"

"Junior."

"So he's... sixteen, seventeen?" Sam questioned.

"Well... eighteen."

"How is that possible?"

"He's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Oh boy."

Ainsley gave Sam a swift kick in the shin as she glared at him over her fork.

"He's really nice though. He's just not... intelligent or at least he doesn't act it." Gracie said. "Look, he wants me to go to prom with him."

"Sophomores don't have proms."

"His prom."

"What is it? His eighth?"

"Sam..." Ainsley's accent became thicker as a warning tone entered her voice.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what."

"I'm just asking a simple question."

"You're being an asshole."

Gracie sighed and leaned back in her chair, watching her parents argue.

"You know what? Just be quiet." Ainsley snapped. "You're not in this conversation anymore."

"Ooh are you gonna put me in the corner too?" Sam sneered.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be all lovey-dovey with one another. You're having a kid and you're practically biting each other's heads off." Gracie interfered.

"We fought when I was pregnant with you too. I did not expect this pregnancy to be any different."

"Of course not. You guys can't stop yelling at each other for a minute. Why should you be at peace for nine months?"

"We don't yell." Sam said.

"I said you're not in this conversation anymore!" Ainsley exclaimed. "Back to this thing with this guy. Gracie, the thing your father doesn't understand is that you're actually going to be sixteen in a matter of months and can see whom you please."

Sam opened his mouth but Ainsley raised a hand to keep him silent.

"I am not finished Samuel." she said, turning her attention back to Gracie. "Is he cute?"

"Very."

"So he's cute and not very smart..." Ainsley pondered this for a moment and shook her head. "Don't go."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, as did Gracie's.

"What? Mom!"

"You're going to regret it."

"No I won't! Please let me go!"

"Gracie, you fall for the cute idiot type and before you know it you're married to him and have two kids." Ainsley said. Sam's eyes narrowed but saw the smile forming on his wife's face.

"Are you calling me a cute idiot?" he asked.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Oh I dunno. 'Before you know it you're married to him and have two kids.'"

"I'm going to my room." Gracie said, standing up.

"We'll see you later." Sam muttered, his eyes not leaving Ainsley's. Gracie glanced back over her shoulder at her parents, who were staring at each other, neither wavering under the other's cool glare. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ainsley finally said. "You know I didn't."

"Better not have."

"How can you of all people be an idiot?"

"That's why I was hoping I had heard you wrong."

"Oh I did say it." Ainsley smiled. "I was just hoping she'd get the hint and not want to date a guy like you."

"Gee, I feel so special." Sam said sarcastically. "Now there is a guy I wouldn't mind her dating."

"Who?"

"A guy like me. Good looking, smart, caring, not trying to screw every girl he sees..."

"You were a teenager too Sam." Ainsley said.

"I really hope we have a son." he mumbled, sulking in his chair.

"Can't take another girl?"

"I don't like the teenage years."

"No. You don't like sharing her with another guy."

"I don't." Sam admitted. "She's my little girl."

Gracie was standing behind the door, a smile on her face. She quickly turned and headed for her bedroom, thinking about what her father said.


	21. Chapter 21

Sam looked up from his breakfast as he heard a loud bang, which was quickly followed by an 'oh ow that hurt.' Gracie stumbled into the dining room, a hand moving cautiously in front of her.

"Hangover?" Sam joked.

"I can't find my contacts."

"Where are your glasses?"

"I don't know." Gracie winced as she hit into a chair.

"You do realize without contacts or glasses you're blind right?"

"No I'm slamming into things for the fun of it."

"Okay I was just checking." Sam said, watching Gracie finally sit down. He hid a smile as she grabbed the ketchup and began to douse her pancakes in it. "Uh... honey, that's the uh ketchup."

"Aw come on!" Gracie tossed the ketchup aside and stared at the blurry table. "Dad, can you help me out a bit?"

"Sure..." Sam began to reach across the table when Gracie flung a hand out.

"I don't trust you."

"What?"

"I'm vulnerable and you're cruel. You'll give me the jelly or something not syrup."

"That's a horrible thing to say Gracie."

"But it's true."

"No."

"What's going on?" Ainsley asked, entering the room.

"I'm blind and Daddy's not helping."

"I was giving her the syrup and she says she doesn't trust me." Sam said.

"What do you mean you are blind?"

"I can't find my contacts or my glasses."

"Your glasses are in our room and your contacts are in your bathroom."

"No they're not. I checked the bathroom."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"If I check everywhere I'll fall down a flight of a stairs and kill myself. I can't see two inches in front of me." Gracie said.

"How she ended up with the worst eyesight in the world is beyond me." Sam said.

"I guess I should thank the Seaborn genes."

"My eyesight isn't as bad as yours."

"It's going."

"Hey!"

"Can you two stop being immature for one minute and get ready?" Ainsley asked.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Time to get a watch." Gracie replied, walking into the doorframe. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for mocking me."

"Grow up Sam." Ainsley called over her shoulder as she led Gracie from the room.

"I am." he mumbled, standing up.

--------------------TWW-----------------

Ryan looked around his surroundings. There were snipers on most of the buildings surrounding the Capitol. This wasn't impossible. He could go through with it. He just had to stay out of their view. One quick shot and it was all over. One quick shot and everything would be fine again. He'd have Ainsley again. He didn't care what Emma said. She didn't know what his plan was. She didn't know how he planned to escape the clutches of the Secret Service. They weren't as good as they looked. Ryan knew that. They had their flaws. They wouldn't know what hit Sam Seaborn.

--------------------TWW-------------------

Glancing at his watch, Ryan grew restless. He had been in the same spot for two hours. He wanted to get there before anyone realized he was there. A crowd had formed, ready to watch the inauguration. Only a few more minutes and Sam would arrive, with Ainsley behind him. Gracie would be there as well but Ryan could care less about her right now. He'd worry about her later. Ryan let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead. This could've been over months ago. He should've taken the shot months ago, not send some kid to do the job.

"Keep cool..." he muttered. _'Think of Ainsley.' _Ryan calmed down slightly. Yeah, think of Ainsley. Think of how, once Sam's gone, she'll come crawling back to her mother and you'll be there to take her back. Then Emma's words invaded his mind. _"You're crazy Ryan. You honestly are. Just let it go. It doesn't matter if you kill the President. She's the First Lady for God's sake. You don't think every Secret Service agent, every FBI agent won't be looking for her if you just take her away?" "You idiot! You kill him, you're going to jail. Not even, they'll shoot you down on the spot. They know what you're up to and they know you're the most likely suspect." _

There was a loud applause and Ryan jolted out of his thoughts to see the First Family had arrived, with Josh, Donna, and their kids behind them. Ryan's lips curled up into a smile, realizing the time had finally come. Making sure he was still in the shadows, Ryan grasped the rifle that was at his side. He decided to give them a little time before causing some chaos. He watched for a minute, before Sam was about to be sworn in. Ryan raised the rifle and eyed Sam through the scope. As he was about to squeeze the trigger, Ainsley moved in front of Sam. Ryan, shocked by Ainsley's movement, missed hitting her by inches.

"Son of a bitch." he hissed. He watched as the Secret Service rushed towards the Seaborns and the Lymans, getting them out of harms way. The crowd was in an uproar and the majority of the agents had their guns out, trying to find out where the shot came from. A few of the agents were covering Sam but Ryan aimed at the back of Sam's head, or at least what he could see of it. By the time he had a clear shot of Sam, the agents had pushed him out of the way and Ryan cursed, the shot going off but hitting a wall. By this time, Peterson saw Ryan in the window and raised his gun.

----------------TWW--------------

"Are you okay?" Sam had a panicked tone in his voice as he looked over Ainsley. They were in the limo, rushing back to the White House.

"I'm fine."

"You're not hurt?"

"No. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Sam turned and looked at Gracie. "Come here,"

She moved out of her seat and over to where her parents sat.

"Are you okay?"

"I... I think." Gracie muttered. "I hit my head when Alex pushed me down. I'm fine though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Josh?"

"The Vice President and his family are in the limo behind us." Jack Rowland said. "They're fine. No one's hurt."

His cell phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Rowland... mhmm... okay. Good work." he shut it and looked at Sam. "They got him."

"Ryan?"

"Yes. He was in a building near the Capitol and was the one shooting at you. Agent Peterson found him."

"Did he..."

"He shot him."

"Is he alive?" Ainsley asked. Jack shook his head no.


	22. Chapter 22

"Well that had to be a first." Josh said. They were all sitting in the Residence, not knowing really what to do.

"Dad, stop." Joanie muttered.

"I'm just saying."

"It wasn't funny Josh." Sam said quietly. He was staring at the ceiling, his arm wrapped tightly around Ainsley.

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just saying." he said.

"Where's Gracie?" Donna asked. Sam looked around the room and felt his heart begin to race.

"She's in her room." Ainsley replied. Sam let out a slow sigh and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." he said. He left the room and headed down the hall to Gracie's room. Alex gave him a small smile as she saw him. "You did good today Alex."

"Just doing my job Mr. President."

Sam gave a slight nod and went into Gracie's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Gracie..."

He heard a sniff and saw Gracie pull her blanket further up her body. Sam held back a sigh and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." she mumbled and Sam saw her wipe under her eyes.

"You don't have to."

"That's why you came up here wasn't it?"

"No. I wanted to see how you were."

"How do you think I am?"

"Come here," Sam pulled Gracie up into a sitting position and she moved over, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He felt his shirt quickly become wet as tears poured out of Gracie's eyes. Sam let out a sigh and buried his face in her hair, rubbing her back as she cried.

"I didn't even know what was going on at first." she muttered. "Alex pushed me down and I saw Jack and Dave push you and Mom down and I didn't know if you two were okay. I didn't even know if_ I _okay. I heard everyone screaming and the shots going off."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way after Rosslyn happened and I'm feeling the same way right now."

Gracie looked up at Sam, who had a sincere look on his face. She had heard stories about Rosslyn and how Josh had been shot, along with Jed. No one liked talking about the shooting and Gracie didn't blame them.

"But Gracie, everyone is fine. No one's hurt. He's gone. It's over."

"You don't get it!"

"I do honey. In five minutes, you're not going to be like, 'Oh okay we got shot at. Let's move on with our lives.' It's gonna take a while."

"I'm gonna need therapy once you leave office." Gracie sighed. "Oh wait, I already get it."

"It's going to be okay."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Not right now it doesn't. But it will. You are human, you know." Sam said.

"I know."

"Then stop trying to hide your feelings."

"Oh yeah, I just hid my feelings." Gracie scoffed.

----------------------TWW----------------

Ainsley looked up as Gracie walked into her office.

"Hey. How was school?"

"Just great. Lots of questions and if I felt cool about getting shot at."

Ainsley gave Gracie a sympathetic smile and beckoned her over. She walked over and Ainsley pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know it's hard."

"I hate it."

"I know you do and I know you want it to all be over and I do too sometimes but you have to hang in there." Ainsley said softly.

"Can't I just go away?"

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. Aunt Sarah's."

"Oh your father would really love that." Ainsley said teasingly.

"At least she's cool." Gracie muttered.

"Hey, we're cool too."

"No, not really."

"Oh. Well, we were once."

"Yeah," Gracie snorted at the thought and plopped down into a chair. "I hate school."

"Why?"

"I don't want to take my midterms. Can't Daddy give me like... a presidential pardon or something?"

"That's not what a presidential pardon is for." Ainsley said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah I know." Gracie sighed. "I'll still ask him anyway just to annoy him."

Ainsley shook her head and looked back down at her desk.

"What are you working on?"

"I'm looking a few of the things for Daddy's birthday party."

"Oh he'll really love that."

"If your father had a choice he'd sit in his pajamas watching Monday Night Football on his birthday."

"Yet he has to sit in a room full of jerks and subject himself to inane birthday celebrations."

"Yep."


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't see what the problem is." Ainsley called from the bathroom. "We've done this for the past five years."

"And every year it gets more and more ridiculous." Sam muttered, fumbling with his tie. "I don't understand why they have to make a holiday out of it."

"Sam, it may be because you're the President of the United States." Ainsley walked over to Sam and turned him around, helping him with the tie. "But then again it's just a hunch. I'm not exactly positive."

"You're so funny. I don't want it to be a big deal."

"Oh Christ. Sam, it's your birthday and you're the President. Everyone is going to make a big deal out of it."

"I don't want it to be my birthday."

"Stop being a baby."

The door opened and Gracie walked in, a necklace and bracelet in her hand.

"I need help." she said.

"You know, they don't want to celebrate my birthday." Sam said as Ainsley tended to their daughter. "People take tonight to their advantage to talk about things that I could care less about or to piss me off."

"You realize as he gets older, he gets more neurotic." Gracie said. Ainsley just nodded and Sam glared at them.

----------------------TWW---------------

"People will wonder why I'm not drinking." Ainsley said quietly as she and Sam walked through the crowd of people.

"I'll say you're a crazy drunk and I don't deserve to deal with such a person on my birthday." he teased. Sam glanced down at Ainsley and gave her a smile. "Where'd Gracie run off to?"

"Probably hiding in the kitchens."

"Wish I could do that."

"Hey." Josh appeared at Sam's side and clapped him on the shoulder. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Josh."

"Hey Ainsley. You look good."

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah." Josh nodded. "I've lost Donna and Senator Hawthorne has been up my ass most of the night."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He says he wants to talk to you about something and has been hanging around me, hoping I'd lead him to you."

"So why are you over here?"

"I lost him in the crowd. But if he comes over, just ignore him."

"What does he want?"

"He won't tell me." Josh said. "Oh, I saw your father."

"Great. Where?"

"Over by the bar."

"Of course."

"Olivia's with him."

"I kinda figured. Have you seen Sarah at all?"

"No." Josh shook his head and Sam nodded. "She's probably around somewhere. Ainsley, I saw your mother."

"Keep her away from me." Sam said, turning to his wife. "This is already turning out bad, don't make it worse."

"Hopefully she'll stay away from me too." Ainsley said.

"Mr. President!"

"Here he comes." Josh muttered as a tall, gray-haired man walked over.

"Hello Steven." Sam greeted.

"Happy Birthday sir."

"Thank you. You know my wife," Sam gestured to Ainsley, who smiled.

"Yes." Hawthorne smiled back. "Good evening Mrs. Seaborn."

"Good evening Senator."

"Dad," Gracie showed up and paused. "Sorry, didn't know you were speaking with someone."

"It's okay. Gracie, you know Senator Hawthorne." Sam said.

"Yes. Hi." she said. "I just wanted to tell you that I ran into Grandpa and he's looking for you."

"I've already heard but thanks."

"Okay. Hey can I get a drink?"

"Are you twenty-one?"

"No."

"Then dream on." Sam said. Gracie began to walk away and Sam called her back. "And if I see you with one, you better watch out."

Gracie smiled sweetly and disappeared into the crowd. Sam sighed and turned back to Hawthorne.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Okay. The Vice President said you wanted to speak with me." Sam said.

"Yes. Mr. President, I would like you to speak with a friend of mine. His name is Rob Dawson." Hawthorne said. "He would like money to be funded for his organization."

"Hold on. Isn't Rob Dawson the one that's trying to get money to research the supposed myths of the United States?"

"You're familiar with him then."

Sam and Ainsley looked at each other and Ainsley plastered a smile onto her face.

"I'm going to go look for my mother. I'll meet up with you later in the night honey."

"Okay." Sam leaned down and kissed Ainsley's cheek, then murmured in her ear, "This is what I was talking about."

She smiled and walked away.

"She looks good." Hawthorne said.

"Yeah. Steve, listen..."

"Mr. President, he takes this seriously."

"And you figured since you hold some power you'd come here and make my day by asking me to fund money to find Bigfoot?"

"It sounds ridiculous, I know." Hawthorne began.

"Then why the hell did you ask me?" Sam exclaimed as he saw his father. "Excuse me."

"Of course."

Sam walked away and headed straight towards his father.

"Take a walk with me." he said, clamping a hand onto James's arm.

"Hello to you too."

"I don't want to make a scene in front of the press." Sam led his father out to the portico where he finally turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday. Of course I'm going to be here."

"No. No don't pull that with me."

"Sam, it's not that hard to believe." James said.

"You think that you can just make up the past sixteen years in a couple of months? Actually, the past forty-eight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You were never around when I was a kid. You were either at work or with your damn mistress, even though we didn't know it."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You were never there. You never cared. You acted like it but you know you didn't."

James sighed and stared at his son.

"You honestly think that? You think that I don't care about you? That I don't love you?"

Sam backed up slightly and froze. Hadn't he just had this conversation with his own kid? Was Gracie like him? Or was he like his father?

"Sam, I know I messed up but that does not mean that I don't care about you." James reached into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope, then held it out to Sam. "Happy Birthday."

Sam took it and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. James turned quickly and headed through a door back into the party. Sam let out a sigh and slowly went back into the White House. He quickly made his way through the crowd, giving a few smiles and hellos to some people, then dashed out the door to the Residence. Making his way towards his personal study, Sam was relieved when he finally reached the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He sat down behind his desk and grabbed a letter opener, then pulled the card out once he had slit the envelope. Sam slowly read his father's handwriting and once he was done, tossed the card onto his desk and buried his head in his hands. He heard the door open but didn't look up.

"Sam,"

"What?"

"Bridget said she saw you run up here. You okay?" Ainsley asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sam muttered. Ainsley rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"What's that?"

Sam didn't need to ask what 'that' was.

"From my father."

"Oh. You talked to him then."

"Yeah. Ainse, I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it right now." she said. "You have to get back downstairs. Josh is ordering everyone to sing Happy Birthday to you."

"I'm staying up here."

"Don't be a sourpuss. Let him have his fun, do a little toast, eat some cake and then you can come up here and sulk. Come back downstairs."

"Fine."

"And act happy."

-----------------------TWW------------------

"Ainsley!"

She turned around and put a smile on as her mother walked up to her.

"It's a fabulous party." Emily said.

"Oh well thank you. I had nothing to do with it really." Ainsley smiled. "Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes I did."

"Why are you out here?"

"I was speaking with Gracie and she said you had left the room. I figured this would be the only time that I would be able to see you." Emily explained, linking an arm through her daughter's. "That's a beautiful dress."

"Thank you."

"You've put on weight though."

Ainsley held back a sigh and nodded.

"That's usually what happens when you're pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Three months."

"Well. Congratulations I guess." Emily said. "And I assume it is Sam's."

"Mother!" Ainsley hissed. "Of course it is!"

"Oh. I thought it might have been the Vice President's."

"Oh God! That was a false story."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Ainsley. Everyone has affairs."

"I did not have an affair." she said. "Please do not get me upset tonight."

"Right. You don't want to have another accident."

"Mom."

"That's right, you don't like talking about it."

"Why are you doing this?" Ainsley asked quietly.

"Doing what?" Emily asked. "I'm just talking."

"About things you know I hate to talk about." Ainsley glanced behind her when she heard footsteps and saw Sam coming down the stairs. "It's a touchy subject and you know that."

"Fine. Excuse me for talking."

"Hi." Sam greeted and Emily put on a fake smile.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." Ainsley gave Sam a look as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Go back to the party. I'll be right in."

Sam looked at her and she gave a small nod, making him let out a sigh but he nodded and kissed her forehead before turning around and disappearing through a door.

"It's horrible around Ryan." Emily said. Ainsley gave her an incredulous look. "I mean, he was such a good man and now he's dead."

"Mother, he tried killing your granddaughter and me, not to mention the President."

"Well Sam's not really a loss."

"You better watch what you say. The Secret Service will come and try and kill you if you keep saying things like that." Ainsley said. "Besides, I don't tolerate it."

"He's nothing really special Ainsley. Ryan was..."

"Ryan was a psychopath and we're not having this conversation. Thank you for coming even though I know what your real motives were." she said, turning on her heel.


	24. Chapter 24

"Bridget,"

She turned away from her conversation, hearing Sam behind her.

"Happy Birthday Mr. President."

"Thanks. Have you seen my wife at all?"

"I saw her come in, then I think I saw her leave."

"Okay, thank you." Sam headed around the room. His eyes landed on Gracie, who was leaning against a wall and flirting with a boy, Congressman Newman's son. Sam held back a growl and walked over to his daughter. "Gracie,"

"Hi Dad." she smiled. "This is Ben Newman."

"I know who he is. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you sir. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Gracie, where'd your mom go?"

"Uh... I saw her in the hallway with Grandma. Then she came in and then left."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Sam headed for the door and looked around the hallway. If he was Ainsley, where would he go? A smile formed on his face and Sam quickly headed through the halls and out into the Rose Garden. He found Ainsley sitting on a bench, her arms wrapped around herself. Sam held back a sigh and sat down next to her. She gave him a smile but Sam could see the tears in her eyes. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around Ainsley's shoulders as she leaned into him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Ainse, what happened?"

"Just my mother being her usual self." she sniffed.

"What did she say?"

"I told her about the baby and she asked if it was yours and I said yes, not to get me upset and she..." Ainsley stopped, feeling more tears trail down her cheeks. Sam pulled her away from him and cupped her face in his hands, wiping her cheeks gently.

"Honey, what happened?"

"She brought up the miscarriage." she said barely above a whisper. Sam closed his eyes, trying to block out the unwanted memory. When Gracie had been about three years old, Sam and Ainsley had found out she was pregnant again. They had been overjoyed by the news and had been waiting to tell everyone until Ainsley had been about four months along. Sam had been in a meeting when his mother called him, telling him that Ainsley was in the hospital. She had tripped near the top of the stairs in their house and had fallen. Ainsley was fine, she had a sprain wrist but the fall had resulted in her having a miscarriage. By the time they were ready to try to have a baby again, Sam had been running for Governor and that was when they decided no more kids.

"Sam,"

He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his wife.

"You know your mother, has to try and make everything seem like a negative idea."

"I worry about it happening again Sam."

"Honey, you're not going to have another miscarriage. There was nothing wrong. You just had a bad fall, that was it."

"That's not the point. So many things could go wrong."

"You know, you were so happy about the baby."

"And I am Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed. "I just... I won't believe the baby's okay until he or she is here."

"I know." he pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I know."

"Come on. Let's go back to your party."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ainsley wiped her eyes and Sam stood up, holding a hand down to her. She took it and he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. Ainsley sighed, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, stop worrying."

"I can't help but worry when these things happen." Sam muttered.

"It's not a big deal."

"To me it is. I hate seeing you like this."

"Well, I'm fine honey."

"Okay."

-------------------------TWW--------------------

"Are you listening to me?"

Sam turned his attention back to his wife, who was staring up at him.

"What?"

"What are you stari—" Ainsley looked over her shoulder and saw Gracie dancing slowly with Ben. "Stop."

"He's touching her."

"Grow up."

"I'm saying something to her."

"Sam,"

"Look at them!" he exclaimed. "He's... doing things to her!"

"...they're dancing. We are also doing that."

"Yes but we've also been married for sixteen years."

"Oh you need to be married to someone to dance with them?"

Sam fidgeted and Ainsley shook her head.

"She's happy. Nothing seems to be bothering her. Leave her alone."

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because she's only like... five." Sam mumbled.

"Yeah, like ten years ago." Ainsley snorted, putting her head on Sam's chest.

"Ainse!"

"What?"

"He's... let me go."

"Stop," Ainsley tightened her grip on Sam and he turned them around so he wasn't facing their daughter. "Oh they look so cute together!"

"He's... he's... I used to think he was a good kid!" he exclaimed.

"And he's a convict now that he kissed your daughter right?"

"Damn straight."

"Get a life."

-------------------------TWW------------------

Ainsley glanced up when she heard Gracie walk in, then looked over at Sam, who was glaring at the Sports section of the Washington Post.

"What's his problem?" she asked, nodding at her father. Ainsley just looked back down at her breakfast, leaving Gracie slightly confused.

"Have fun last night?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I don't know."

"What did I do?"

"What makes you think you did anything? Were you doing something you shouldn't have been doing?"

"No."

"Then you're okay."

"He saw you kissing the Newman kid." Ainsley said.

"You go through guys like you go through underwear." Sam commented.

"He wasn't happy."

"There was that Roman dude, idiot boy, and now Newman's son, who might I add, is a Republican."

"Okay, Chris wasn't Roman. Jerry just doesn't apply himself and Ben is very nice. And _might I add, _you're married to a Republican." Gracie said.

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is because I've slowly converted your mother and I have all hopes of making you into a Democrat and I don't need some pretty boy Republican changing that." Sam said. "Eat your breakfast, then get to school and Alex is going to be keeping a close eye on you that you don't cut class and sneak off to make out with some other guy."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"I..." Gracie let out a groan and buried her face in her hands. "You're so embarrassing!"

"It's your mother in here. Oh and the dog's in the corner but he doesn't talk so I don't think this conversation is leaving the room."

"You are so..."

Sam put the paper down and waited for Gracie to come up with a word.

"Worrisome!" she finally exclaimed. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Er... maybe... I don't know what you are but you're annoying me!"

"Excuse me?"

"I am allowed to see guys. Right Mom?"

Ainsley shrugged, not wanting to get into the middle of it.

"Ah, I knew you'd take his side!" Gracie exclaimed. "I'm just..."

"You can join a convent." Sam suggested.

"Good, I'll start today."

"Fantastic. Have a good day at school."

"Have a good day blowing up some country."

"I'm sure I will. I'll see you later."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye sweetie."

Gracie stomped out of the room and Ainsley reached over and smacked Sam hard on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelped.

"For acting like that!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I can't come. I have that interview."

"Oh yeah." Sam looked around the room, silently making a mental list of things.

"You got everything?" Ainsley asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

There was a knock on the door and Bridget stuck her head in the room.

"The car's ready Mr. President."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Bridget nodded and shut the door.

"You have to go." Ainsley said.

"Yeah," Sam leaned down and kissed her. He hugged her after they pulled apart and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Take it easy."

"I will." Ainsley promised.

"I'll call you when I get settled in at the hotel."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"You have to go Sam."

"I know. Bye." he kissed her once more, then headed out of the room. Ainsley flopped down on the bed and sighed, then turned the TV on. Sam headed down the hallway to Gracie's room and opened the door. She looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Do you think it would be wrong of me to put in my interesting facts part of my report that President Seaborn accidentally slept with a hooker?"

"She was a call girl and yes it would be. And what report is this?"

"History. It's really stupid. We had to pick a president's name out of a hat and write a four page report on him."

"And you just happened to pick out my name."

"Yeah."

"Out of all the presidents you got me."

"Ironic isn't it?"

"That's not being fair to the other kids."

"I know but I can't help it." Gracie said. "Give me an interesting fact about you."

"Uh... I don't know. I don't think I'm that interesting."

"Okay then. We'll... say you swam with dolphins."

"I never swam with dolphins."

"They don't need to know that." Gracie said, quickly typing.

"I thought it was a report, not a story." Sam said.

"Yeah, haha very funny. You're hilarious."

"I've heard."

"I'll say you were a stand-up comedian in college."

"Gracie, you can't lie on a report."

"How about you attended Princeton, where you graduated suma cum laude and then Duke."

"Fantastic. I'm leaving for California now. Your mom's staying home, she's got an interview this weekend. I'll be back Saturday night. Don't cause trouble."

"I never cause trouble."

"Yeah, uhuh." Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Gracie's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Get the report done."

"I will."

Sam headed for the door, then turned around.

"Hey, you can say I was the Recording Secretary of the Gilbert and Sullivan Society for two years at Princeton." he said.

"You're not a woman though." Gracie said. Sam stared at her then opened the door.

"I'll see you Saturday."

------------------------TWW-----------------

Sam was in the middle of a breakfast with Governor Portman, a Republican that got on his nerves, when Bridget walked in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." she said. "The Vice President is on the phone."

"Excuse me." Sam stood up, then walked out of the room and was handed a cell phone. "Hey. What's going on?"

There was silence for a minute and Sam paled as he began talking again.

"Okay. No, I'm coming back now. I don't care. I'm coming back now. Josh," he sighed and waited as his best friend spoke. "I'm not staying here. I'm coming back and that's it. Is... okay. I'll be back soon."

Sam snapped the phone shut and handed it to one of the assistants.

"Bridget, cancel the rest of the weekend." he said.

"Cancel it?"

"Yes. We're going back to DC."

------------------TWW---------------

Gracie stared out the window as she sat in the car, a blank look on her face. Alex glanced at her and rested a hand on her back.

"You okay?"

"I dunno." Gracie mumbled. "Dave, can you turn that up?"

The driver nodded and raised the radio's volume.

"Earlier today, President Seaborn cut his trip to California short after receiving news of the First Lady being admitted into the hospital. Mrs. Seaborn was giving an interview with NBC on a fundraiser for one of the charities that she supports today and during a commercial she had collapsed and—"

"Dave, shut it off." Alex ordered. "Gracie, you don't need to be listening to it."

She didn't say anything, just continued to stare out the window at DC quickly passing by her.

-------------------TWW---------------

"Hey," Josh rested a hand on Gracie's shoulder, making her jump. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you with your mom?"

"I don't want to go in there." Gracie mumbled.

"Gracie, she's fine."

"I know. I just don't want to go in there."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!"

"She want's to see you."

"Josh, I don't care. I don't even want to be here."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What the hell do you care?" Gracie snapped. "You're not my father."

Neither of them had realized that the door to the private waiting room had opened and Sam was standing there.

"I think you owe Josh an apology." he said quietly.

"No it's okay." he said. "She's in 502."

"Thanks."

Josh walked out and Gracie turned away from her father, crossing her arms over her chest as she settled back in the chair she was in. Sam walked over to her, standing behind her chair.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"What's the matter?"

"I've been here for eight hours and want to go home."

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be here!" Gracie exclaimed. "I hate it here."

"So you've just sat in this chair for eight hours?" Sam asked.

"Yep."

"Honey, she's not dead."

"I know. I just hate being in hospitals. After all, I spent a week in this place."

"I know how you feel. You should come see her."

"I'll see her later." Gracie mumbled. "Can I go?"

Sam stared at her for a minute then nodded.

"I'll see you back at the Residence." he said. Gracie nodded and fled from the room. Sam followed her but turned to the right and headed down the hallway to Ainsley's room. He saw the doctor was in there and waited by the door. Ainsley saw him and gave him a small smile. The doctor turned and greeted Sam.

"Good evening Mr. President."

"Hi."

"I'll leave you two alone." the doctor said and walked out. Sam walked over to Ainsley's side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to take it easy?" he teased, then turned serious. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The baby's fine. I just... the doctor said I've been stressed over the past few weeks and during the interview it just caught up with me and well I ended up here."

"Are they sure the baby's fine?"

"Yeah. They did an ultrasound to make sure. He's fine."

"He?"

Ainsley smiled and nodded.

"They're sure it's a he?"

"They're definitely sure."

Sam laughed slightly and nodded.

"Okay."

"They're keeping me overnight to keep an eye on things but they said I should be released tomorrow afternoon." Ainsley said. Sam nodded and leaned over, kissing her softly.

"You had me scared." he murmured, resting his forehead against hers as his hand covered hers where it laid on her stomach.

"I had me scared too. Where's Gracie?"

"I sent her home. She wasn't comfortable sitting in here."

"What?"

"I guess it triggered thoughts."

"I don't know what to do with her. She talks to Friedman and it seems to work for a couple of days, then she gets worse until she talks with him again." Ainsley said.

"She just has to deal with it in her own way I guess."


	26. Chapter 26

Gracie quietly walked into the Oval Office as the Joint Chiefs walked out.

"You're not supposed to sneak in here like that." Sam said, not looking up.

"Dad, you know how you were telling me that we're going to the Kennedy Center for that show?"

"Yeah..."

"Are we still going?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Yeah we're still going."

"Do we... happen to have an extra seat?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious." Gracie said. "I'll see you later."

She walked out, closing the door behind her and Sam grabbed the phone, dialing Ainsley's office.

"Yeah, Allison does my wife have a minute? Okay thanks." Sam leaned back in his chair and waited for Ainsley to come on the phone.

"Shouldn't you be going to war with some country?"

"That can come later. Gracie was just in here and I've got a feeling she's coming to you next. Say no to whatever she asks."

"What did she ask you?"

"If we were still going to the Kennedy Center tonight and if so, do we have an extra seat."

"Really? Why would I say no to that?"

"I don't know. Just say no."

"Did you say no?"

"...no. But she's going to ask you something else. I know she is. That's how she is so then you two gang up on me and I have no choice but to say yes later on. So just say no now and save me the trouble."

"Go back to work Sam." the phone clicked and Sam hung up the phone, frowning to himself. Gracie, on the other hand, quickly made her way towards her mother's office and smiled at Allison.

"Is she busy?"

"No. You can go in."

Gracie thanked the older woman and rushed into Ainsley's office.

"MomDaddysayswehaveanextraseattonightattheKennedyCenterandIwannainviteBentocome." she said quickly. Ainsley, who spoke as fast as her daughter, stared at her for a minute and realized that this was the thing Sam warned her about.

"Ben Newman?"

"Yes."

"He's a nice boy."

"He's a very nice boy. Never done drugs or drank. Starts Georgetown in September, has a band, and will register as a Republican on his 18th birthday."

"What does he play?"

"In his band?"

"Yes."

"Guitar."

"He's talented."

"Very talented." Gracie said. "Please, please, please, please, _please_ persuade Daddy to let him come."

"He can come. You don't need to ask Daddy. He already talked to me about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he knew something was up and he called me and when you asked about the extra seat, he knew you wanted to bring someone so he said for me to tell you yes."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"He is the best!"

-----------------TWW---------------

"Absolutely not!" Sam exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind Ainsley? Didn't I tell you to say _no_?"

"Sam, she likes him." she said.

"Yeah and she also liked that Jerry kid and the Roman kid."

"His name was Chris and he was jerk and he hurt my baby so we're not counting him."

"I don't want to count any of them!"

"Ben is a nice kid."

"He's older than her."

"You are also older than me."

"That's different. You were twenty seven we when we started seeing each other. You were grown and understood how to make good decisions."

"Sam, she's going to be sixteen in three months! And she begged me. She said, 'Mom please ask Daddy, my absolute favorite guy in the whole entire world, to let Ben come with us."

"I'm not going to get sucked into this."

"Well, do it for me at least."

"Why?"

"Because I am three and a half months pregnant and I do not need to be arguing over something as petty as this with you! If he's there, she won't be whining that she's bored."

"Yeah because he's going to be shoving his tongue down her throat." Sam muttered. Ainsley gave him a look.

"He's not like that."

"You saw them at my birthday!"

"Sam, he kissed her on the lips and then she smiled and put her head on his chest. That was it. I even asked her and she said there was no tongue involved."

"Alright!" Sam put his hands over his ears and clamped his eyes shut. "I don't need to hear that!"

"Then stop being childish. She'll have a good time with him and he'll keep her out of our hair."

"He's not coming."

"Too late, I told her he could come."

"So you went behind my back."

"_You _made her very happy Sam."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I told her _you _already knew so you told me to tell her he could come."

"I never said that though."

"But you made her day anyhow." Ainsley said. "And I'm proud of you honey."

"You put words in my mouth!" Sam sputtered.

"Yeah but now you've got a guaranteed place in her heart."

"I shouldn't have to beg to have a guaranteed place in my daughter's heart. I'm... already supposed to have that."

"Life's tough."

"You're taking enjoyment out of this, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. You are going to be nice to the boy Sam."

"You're not my mother."

"No but I am the mother of your children and I tend to stick to their side, not yours. And I will hurt you if you ever did anything to either of them that made them unhappy."

"You tend to scare me a lot of the time, you know that?"

"I have that affect on people."


	27. Chapter 27

"That's not the point though!" Gracie exclaimed. "You said he could come."

"I—" Sam stopped when Ainsley glared over their daughter's shoulder at him. "I... I did say that yes. But Gracie, I just..."

"Never mind. He's here. I'll see you guys before the show starts."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"For now."

"Where are you going?"

"Wandering. With Ben. Problem?"

"You've got quite the attitude." Sam said quietly as Gracie walked away. He turned around and Ainsley wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You need to get a life." she said.

"I have one."

"Monitoring your daughter is not having a life."

"No that's just another one of my jobs."

"No it's not. There's Senator Andrews."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"You're very whiny tonight." Ainsley murmured as they walked around the lobby of the Kennedy Center. "What are you going to do when she gets married and moves away and has her own kids?"

"Well I'll be dead by then so I won't have to worry."

"Oh she's not going to get married till she's fifty?"

"See, now you're catching on." Sam said. Ainsley smacked him and he smiled down at her. "Why does she have to like him?"

"I don't know. Why do I have to like you?"

"Because I am incredibly sexy and no one can do anything about it and you were just drawn to me."

"Hah, yeah. Don't make me laugh."

"She's supposed to be worrying about school."

"Sam, when you were fifteen did you worry about school or girls?"

"School."

"You lie."

"No I'm serious."

----------------------TWW-------------------

Sam had one eye on the play and the other on Gracie, who was curled up next to Ben, her head resting on his shoulder. He held back a sigh and turned to Ainsley as she slid her hand into his.

"Stop it." she whispered.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're staring at them."

"It's not a crime." Sam hissed. Ainsley gave him a look and pulled his arm around her. She smiled at him and pulled his face towards her, then kissed him lightly.

"You know, as she grows up, you have to too." she mumbled.

"No law saying that."

"It's my law."

"Kiss my ass Ainsley Hayes."

"Watch the play Sam." she glanced at Ben and Gracie, smiled, then put her head on Sam's shoulder. He sighed into her hair and looked over at their daughter again. Ben's hand, which had been resting on her shoulder, was slowly inching downward and Sam glared at the teenager. He nudged Ainsley lightly, which was ignored, so he nudged her again. "What?"

"He's touching her!"

"Samuel, don't think I won't kill you."

"Make them stop."

"Sam, watch the play or I'll put you in the car and you won't be able to see anything they're doing to each other. This is a privilege I gave you."

"You're not my mother!"

"Shh!" Gracie nudged her father lightly and gave him a look.

---------------------TWW-----------------

"I'm hungry." Gracie announced. She looked around the limo and said, "Are you guys hungry?"

Sam, Ainsley, and Ben shook their heads and Gracie shrugged.

"I'm hungry. I want tacos. Can we stop at Taco Bell?"

"Yeah," Sam snorted. "Because the guy at the drive thru window wouldn't find it a little shocking that the President's limo is ordering food."

"God, it's not like we're in a UFO or something."

"You two have school in the morning and we have to get the young squire over there home before midnight."

"Thought that was Cinderella."

"Same stuff Gracie, same stuff."

"I'm hungry."

"You have a large kitchen to raid when we get back to the Residence."

"Actually," Ainsley gave Sam a sheepish grin. "She's making me hungry."

"Oh good lord." he muttered. "Ben, do you have anything to add?"

"No, sir." he laughed slightly.

"Well you're overruled." Gracie said. "Dave, take us to Taco Bell."

"Hang on," Sam waved a hand at his daughter. "You can't just order my driver around. And when we get to Taco Bell, how to you plan to pay for your tacos?"

"Dave can pay."

"Dave is not the money tree."

"You can pay."

"I haven't carried money on me in years."

"Well then we rob the place Dad."

"That'll make a great headline tomorrow morning." Ben commented. "President Robs Taco Bell."

"That's hysterical." Gracie giggled. "You should just walk in Daddy and demand to get tacos. You shouldn't have to pay. You're POTUS after all."

"I'm going to duct tape your mouth shut." Sam said. "And I'm not kidding. We take Benjamin over there home and then we're going back to the White House and you are going to bed."

There was silence and Sam leaned back in his seat, shutting his eyes. Sam just had a few questions that he had not been able to ask.

"So Ben,"

"Yes sir?"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Gracie groaned.

"Well, uh... I like her, if that's what you're asking." Ben said.

"No. I mean, you're not going to run off and elope and get her pregnant right?"

"Uh... no sir."

"I'm gonna duct tape _your_ mouth shut Samuel." Ainsley said.

"Not yet at least." Ben added.

"Ben, you just lost the tiny liking I had for you." Sam said.

"I was kidding Mr. President."

"Nice save."

The car pulled to a stop and Sam glanced at out the window.

"This is where you leave us." he said.

"I had a good time tonight. Thank you for letting me come." Ben said.

"I didn't."

"Oh well, uh... thank you Mrs. Seaborn."

"Anytime Ben." Ainsley smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to have you around."

Ben returned the smile and exited the limo. Gracie quickly scrambled after him and shut the door behind her. Sam hit the button for the window to come down and opened it about an inch. Ainsley whacked him lightly and he glared at her.

"I'm listening." he whispered.

"Stop eavesdropping." Ainsley hissed.

"Shh!" Sam leaned towards the window and listened to the teenagers.

"Man, I thought meeting a father was bad but yours is the President and even tougher." Ben was saying.

"He just tries to be a hard ass but when we get home he'll tell my mom he loved you." Gracie said, making them both laugh. Sam frowned and looked at Ainsley, who gave him a look.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a four-day weekend for President's Day so I'm going to Helsinki with my parents."

"I'll see you when you get back then."

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was silence for about a minute and Sam rolled down the window a little more, then gritted his teeth, seeing the two kissing. "I'll call you."

"I look forward to it."

"Night."

"Night." Gracie turned around to get back into the limo and glared through the half opened window. "Daddy!"

"Get in the car!" Sam exclaimed.

"Leave her alone Sam!" Ainsley exclaimed. "Honestly, I've never met a more overprotective father than you."

"I don't like him."

Gracie got into the limo, stepped on Sam's foot, making him grimace, and slammed the door. She went to walk towards her seat and her parents' sighed, hearing the horrible ripping sound.

"Come on!" Gracie whined, seeing she had caught her dress in the door. Sam reopened the door and Gracie pouted as she examined the rip in her dress. "It's all your fault Dad!"

"How is this my fault?"

"I inherited your stupid klutzy ways!"

"I'm terribly sorry."

-------------------TWW---------------

Ainsley glanced over at Sam as she heard him sigh. She knew that sigh. That was sigh when he didn't want to say anything but wanted her to pay attention to him and for her to start the conversation.

"I'm not doing it Sam so don't even try it."

"Ainsley,"

"You sound like a little kid."

"He was touching her in inappropriate ways."

"Sam, you do realize she's sixteen and—"

"No." he shook his head vigorously and pointed a finger at his wife. "She's _fifteen_."

Ainsley rolled her eyes.

"God forbid I'm off by four months! This is getting old. It really is Sam. She's not a baby anymore."

"She's my baby."

"Do you think my father wanted me dating? No. It's... It's just a father thing I guess but she likes him and he likes her and she's happy, which is all you should be caring about."

"He was touching her."

"Of course he was! They're horny teenagers!"

"No! She's supposed to be virginal and all that crap!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hah! I don't think so." Ainsley smirked.

"Ainse, remember yesterday when she was like... a baby?"

"You mean like... sixteen years ago?"

"Stop ruining my little vision I have set up."

"Sam,"

"I don't like that she's... wearing short skirts and make-up and making out with guys." he said. "I always said I wouldn't let her be like that."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"When has she ever listened to you?"

"Good point."

"Yeah." Ainsley nodded and Sam frowned, then picked up a file and began reading through it. "Honey, you know we do have another baby on the way."

"Yeah but that's different." he muttered.

"Why?"

"Because the baby is a he and as my role as a father I need to encourage my son to have sex and pick up girls and such."

"And I will be getting just as frustrated and upset as you're getting over Gracie right now." Ainsley said. "Because I'm encouraging her to have sex and pick up guys and such."

"The roles will be reversed then."

"Yeah. You know, you seem to forget that this is a normal stage of getting older. We can't make her stay five forever."

"I wish we could."

"I know. I do too." Ainsley leaned over and kissed Sam softly. "I'm going to sleep. Shut that light off when you're done."

Sam nodded and kissed her back for a couple of seconds. Ainsley smiled when they pulled away and ran her hand through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ainsley laid down and Sam rubbed her back gently.

"Are you really encouraging her to have sex?"

Ainsley sighed and pulled her pillow over her head, then hit her husband with it.

"Sometimes you are so dense Samuel."

"Yeah, I've heard."


	28. Chapter 28

"Dad!" Gracie raced after Sam and a few of his staffers as she saw him pass through the communications bullpen.

"Excuse me," Sam turned away from his conversation to his daughter. "What did I tell you about yelling at me like that?"

"Well you didn't seem to be blowing up some unarmed country. I need your help."

"With what?"

Gracie bit her lip as she tried to stop grinning.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, a suspicious look on his face.

"Okay so Ben tried out for—" Sam cut his daughter off with a loud groan and waved a hand at her.

"I don't have time for this."

"He tried out for the school play and he got the male lead and I wanted to get the female lead because it would be so cool if we were in the play together. So I tried out, that's why I wasn't home yesterday, not like you noticed anyway. But I was told today that I made it."

"What play? What are you talking about?"

Gracie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The school is putting on its annual spring play and this year we're doing... well, Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh come on!"

"It gives me a reason to kiss him,"

"Oh like you aren't already?"

"Dad!"

"What do you need help with?"

"Help me go over my lines."

"Help you go over your lines?"

"Yeah." Gracie nodded. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You drive me insane. You know that right?" he said. Gracie nodded and stared at him.

"Please Daddy? You're always telling me I have to do more and since you told me softball was too dangerous to join..."

"Sweetheart, no offense but do you know how to act?"

"No. Not really. That's why I need your help going over my lines."

"Oy vey."

---------------------TWW-------------------

Sam shut the door to the Roosevelt Room and looked around the room. CJ, Zoey, Will, Amanda, Eric—the Deputy Chief of Staff—, Josh, Donna, Ainsley, Bridget, Ashley, Gracie, and Ben were sitting at the large table, waiting for Sam to say something.

"You know, when I asked _you _to help me with my lines, I thought it meant _you _not the whole entire West Wing." Gracie said.

"Yeah but this seemed like a lot more fun." Sam replied. "Okay so a few of you are probably wondering why I've locked you in here."

"We're really locked in?" Ainsley asked.

"Don't we have anything better to do?" Zoey asked. "I mean, like blow up a country?"

"We can spare an hour of our time." Sam replied. "And no honey I didn't lock us in here."

"Good, because I'm hungry." Ainsley said.

"What else is new?" Josh asked. Donna smacked him and the room went silent.

"So... we have to designate parts then..." Sam flipped through the book in front of him and stopped at a page. "Well, obviously since it's _our _daughter playing Juliet, I guess me and Ainsley will be the Capulet people. Josh you wanna be Ben's parents?"

Josh glanced at his best friend and made a face.

"Fine. CJ, Will, you're the Montagues."

"Ashley can be my servant." Gracie smirked. "Seeing as she's my agent."

"Right. Okay great. Uh... Josh, you can be Tybalt. Zoe, what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Uh..." she glanced at the copy in front of her and shrugged. "I don't care."

"Great because we've got parts left and not enough people."

"I don't want to be a man." Amanda complained.

"Mandy, you're not really putting the play on." Sam said and dished out the rest of the characters to his various staffers. "Where do you guys want to start?"

"Obviously where my lines begin." Gracie said. Sam flipped through the pages and stopped.

"We'll just start at Act 1, Scene 3 then." he said. "Ainse, guess what?"

"What?" she looked up and over to her left to her husband.

"You're starting."

"Oh joy. Uh... 'Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me."

"This is very weird." Zoey commented. "Hey, how come we never did anything like this when my dad was President?"

"Because I'm cooler." Sam replied. "Keep going."

"That's it." Ainsley said.

"Your turn Ashley." Gracie said.

"What? Oh. 'I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" she read.

"Did people honestly talk like this?" Josh asked.

"Yes, get over it." Sam replied.

"Hey, I don't have any lines."

"Good. Don't talk then. I want to get this done."

"Gee thanks Dad!" Gracie exclaimed. "'How now? Who calls?"

"Your mother." Ashley mumbled. Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was gonna take a while.

------------------TWW---------------

"This, by his voice, should be a Monatgue. Fetch me my rapier, boy. What! Dares the slave come hither, covered with an antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honor of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin." Josh read dramatically.

"Someone shoot me." Sam muttered before reading his line. "Why, how now, kinsman? Wherefore storm you so?"

"Uncle, this is a Monatgue, our foe, a villain, that is hither come in spite to scorn at our solemnity this night."

"Young Romeo is it?" Sam glanced at Ben, who was reading ahead for his lines. _'Bastard. Stealing my daughter and...' _

"Tis he, that villain Romeo."

Everyone tried not to laugh as they watched their President and Vice President read their lines.

"Why, uncle, tis a shame." Josh snickered, getting a kick out of his afternoon. He had to admit, it beat sitting in a boring meeting.

"Go to, go to!" Sam exclaimed. "You are a saucy boy."

"Why thank you Mr. President."

"Okay, as much as you guys are enjoying this, we need to practice our lines." Gracie said, laughing softly.

"Saucy boy." Sam snickered. "That's pretty funny."

He leaned back in his seat and listened to Gracie and Ben say their lines.

"It says here in italics, he kisses her." Gracie said.

"Well, you two can keep your lips to yourselves." Sam said. "Go on."

--------------------TWW---------------

"Man, what happened to, 'Romeo, oh Romeo, where art thou thy Romeo?" Josh asked. The group had now dwindled down to the First Family, Josh and Donna, and Ben.

"That's somewhere in here." Sam muttered.

"Yeah, actually it's right here." Gracie said, flipping the page. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Sea–- er Capulet."

Sam peered over the book at his daughter, who gave him a sheepish grin. Ainsley glanced between them and rubbed his arm affectionately. Ben glanced at his watch and cursed quietly.

"I got to go." he said. "I told my parents I'd meet them for dinner."

"We need to get back to work anyway." Sam said. Gracie pouted and watched Ben grab his stuff.

"I'll talk to you later." he said, kissing her quickly.

"You want me to walk you out?"

"No. I got it. Good night Mr. President, Mr. Vice President."

"Nice seeing you Romeo." Josh grinned.

"Night Ben." Sam muttered, reaching for the glass in front of him.

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Seaborn." Ben smiled.

"Yes it was." Ainsley returned the smile, feeling Sam kick her under the table.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Lyman."

Donna smiled and Josh rolled his eyes.

"You are very charming Ben. Just like your father." she said.

"I'll see you later Gracie." Ben said.

"Bye." she said, giving him a dopey grin. Ben shut the door as he walked out and Gracie squealed, flopping back in her chair. "How cute is he?"

"Oh he's up there." Sam said, rolling his eyes at Josh.

------------------TWW---------------

"Hey," Sam saw Gracie standing in the doorway of his study and beckoned her in. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just bored so I figured I'd wander around." she replied, sitting down on one of the couches. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Anything important?"

"No. I'm just trying to get my thoughts organized."

"You wanna play chess?"

"Set it up. Let me just finish my sentence here." Sam turned his attention back to his laptop. He quickly typed for a couple more minutes and by the time he stood up, Gracie had the board set up and was waiting on her father. Sam hid a smile and sat down across from his daughter.

"Are you writing a book?"

"I'd like to."

"About what?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just outlining stuff right now. Right now it's just for fun but I don't know. Maybe I'll publish it one day if I ever write it." Sam said.

"I'm sure you will. You're a good writer." Gracie muttered, moving a pawn. "Thanks for helping me today."

"It was no problem. I had fun."

"I only messed up the names because I wanted to annoy you. You know, how I said I'd stop being a Seaborn instead of I'd stop being a Capulet." Gracie glanced up and gave her father a coy grin. Sam laughed quietly as he took his turn. "Did I succeed in my task?"

"No." Sam lied, making Gracie roll her eyes. She knew him better than that and he knew that. "Your report card came."

"Yeah I know."

"Not bad."

"I went down in English."

"That's only because you switched teachers from last marking period."

"No it's cause my essays suck." Gracie said, eyeing the board. Sam leaned back in his chair and watched her examine all her possible moves.

"Why do they suck?"

"Ask Anderson."

"She has nothing against you."

"She kept me after class the first day she was there and said, 'I don't care whose daughter you are I'm not going to favor you.'"

"That's good."

"I don't know why she had to say it. None of my other teachers favor me. I don't think she realizes I'm smart and I'm not near the top of my class because I'm the President's daughter."

Sam gave a grin and sat up straight, moving his knight and taking Gracie's pawn.

"Well, I spoke with her."

"What? How did you do that?"

"Gee, there's this thing call the telephone. I don't know if you've heard of it or not. It's actually quite a marvelous invention. It's only been around since about the early 1900s. And _now, _you can take it on the road with you! That is called a cell phone."

"Wow. I now know where I get my humorous ways from." Gracie said, just as much sarcasm in her voice as her father had. "How did you call her? Don't you need like... a background check to do that? I mean, she might be a terrorist, or even worse, Satan."

"She was actually very nice."

"What did you talk about?"

"Having dinner together."

Gracie raised an eyebrow and Sam gave her a look.

"What do you think we talked about?"

"How charming I am and she did not buy it."

"She thinks you're a great kid honey. She just isn't going to tolerate your crap."

"What crap?"

"Your smart ass routine."

"I am _not _a smart ass."

"Oh yes you are." Sam snickered. "You are. I hate to admit it but you are."

"Since when?" Gracie asked.

"Since the second you could talk."

Unbeknownst to the duo, Ainsley stood in the doorway, watching the two of them. She smiled and turned away from the door, heading down the hallway.


	29. Chapter 29

"Mr. President, your wife would like to know if you have a minute."

"Yeah, send her in."

Bridget left and Ainsley walked in, making Sam look up.

"Hey."

"I was photographed."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I went shopping today?"

"You went shopping?"

"Yeah. Closed the store down for two hours, let me get whatever I want, etcetera. Well a group formed outside the store as did the press and I was photographed." Ainsley said. "Now, I know we've been photographed before but no one has really... you know, made a... connection to my... weight gain."

"You were buying something for the baby." Sam deduced. Ainsley nodded.

"And we did agree that we'd wait until after... you know, Ryan was caught but we never did. And when I went to the doctors she said everything was fine so... I... Sam, we don't have a choice to hide the baby anymore."

"Okay... tomorrow when the picture comes out, I'll tell Amanda to make a statement."

"You don't... you don't think they're gonna say anything to do you?"

"Well..." Sam leaned back in his chair and thought for a minute. "They may be a little pissed that we waited so long to tell them but we can just say we had personal reasons and Stacey Shepard may say it's Josh's baby since you know, she still thinks you two are having an affair."

"Oh. Well gee, honey you made me feel so much better."

"Ainse, it was a picture. They're not going to crucify us. I mean, if you were like... buying a bomb on the black market, I could see that but you in a baby store, no."

---------------------TWW----------------

Amanda walked into the Press Room, knowing what was going to be the main story of the day. She had barely gotten to the podium when the reporters began yelling her name.

"I'm going to brief you on today and then I will take your questions." she said. About ten minutes later the hands went flying and Amanda called on Megan Rice, a reporter from the New York Times.

"Is the First Lady pregnant or are you going to tell us she was shopping for a friend?" she asked. Amanda laughed slightly and shook her head.

"The President and First Lady spoke to me this morning and yes, she is pregnant."

Another hand went up and Amanda called on Andrew Callahan.

"How far along is she and why did they keep it a secret?"

"The First Lady is about four and a half months along and there are various reasons as to why they didn't want the public knowing until now."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, Ryan Greene, who, if you guys remember, kidnapped Gracie and shot the President, was still at large until Inauguration Day and they didn't want him trying anything. Then the First Family wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby before letting the story out and then something happen."

In Ainsley's office, she and Sam glanced at each other and then continued to watch the briefing. The phone on the desk rang but they ignored it, knowing Allison would pick it up. The door opened about two minutes later and Allison grabbed their attention.

"Mrs. Seaborn, your sister-in-law is on the phone."

"I have three sister-in-laws Allison."

"Sarah."

Sam grabbed the phone off the desk and brought it up to his ear.

"Hey, it's Sam. What's going on?" He leaned back in his chair and dropped the phone onto the desk.

"Sam," Ainsley gave him a confused look but he didn't say anything. She frowned and took the phone off the desk. "Sarah? Wh— oh god."

----------------------------TWW----------------------

Ainsley quietly opened the door to Sam's office on Air Force One and entered the room.

"Honey,"

Sam looked up from a memo, his chin resting on his hand.

"Hi."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Okay."

"We're staying with Sarah for the couple days." Sam said, a frown on his face.

"I take it you don't like that."

"She got my mom's house when my mom died and that's where we grew up. My room is now Andy's room but it still sucks."

"But Andy gets to tell stories at school," Ainsley smiled. "How he gets to stay in the same room that the President did when he was growing up."

"He already brags that the President is his uncle." Sam muttered.

"You don't want to see Mariana."

"Nope but I know I can't avoid her. How's Gracie doing?"

"She hasn't really said anything. I don't... I don't think she really thinks anything of it. She and your father weren't close. Honey, she's still your sister."

"She may be my father's daughter but she's not my sister."

Ainsley sighed and nodded. They had gone through this many times before and she knew now was not the time to pester him.

"I'm sorry I... haven't really... been here for you." she said quietly, sitting down.

"I don't need you to be here for me. I don't care. I'm only going out of respect."

"Right. You told me in the car."

Sam caught the sarcastic tone in his wife's voice but chose to ignore it. He stared back down at the memo, blinking back tears. He did care and right now he didn't know how to talk to Ainsley about it.

------------------------TWW-------------------

Sarah didn't even need to look out the window to know her big brother was there. She had heard the motorcade coming down the street.

"Andy! Liz! Your uncle is here!"

There were loud footsteps as Sarah's twins raced out of a room down the hall and into the living room. She put a small smile on her face and walked upstairs.

"Brad? Honey, my brother's here." she called.

"Be down in a minute!" a muffled voice called back. Sarah headed back downstairs and opened the front door. Sam had just gotten out of the limo and his eyes became glued to his sister's. Sarah rushed down the stairs and crossed the front lawn to him.

"Hey," she pulled him towards her and they held each other for a minute before pulling away. "You okay?"

Sam nodded, a grim look on his face. He immediately perked up however, seeing his niece and nephew rushing towards him.

"The Demonic Duo!" he exclaimed, lifting Liz into his arms.

"Hey!" Andy stomped his foot and glared up at his uncle.

"I like her better." Sam teased. He planted a kiss on his niece's cheek, then grabbed Andy. "And I can also lift her."

"Don't hurt your back." Ainsley joked as she hugged Sarah.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "Giving him another baby. You have to be out of your mind. If I were you, I wouldn't even let him touch me."

"He can be very persuasive." Ainsley winked.

"You know, since the first day I've met you, you always make a crack about how he's good in bed." Sarah smirked.

"I am." Sam grinned, popping in on their conversation.

"Getting old doesn't even slow him down." Ainsley laughed.

"Ugh, come on!" Sarah cringed, turning to Gracie. "Look at you! You got so big since the last time I saw you!"

"I stopped growing when I was thirteen." she said, hugging her aunt.

"Okay smart ass. That was the last time I saw you."

"You saw me at Daddy's birthday. And I'm beginning to think that's the family nickname for me. Where's Uncle Brad?"

"He's inside. He's finishing up some things for work. He said he'd be down in a minute."

"Oh."

The group made their way into the house and Sarah pulled Sam off to the side.

"Olivia and Mariana are coming over tonight," she said, making her brother sigh. "Sam, please don't start."

"How long had he been like this? He seemed fine at my birthday."

"When we got back is when everything start going down hill."

"That was only a month and a half ago."

"I know. It happened quickly. There was nothing the doctors could do."

"Or nothing he'd let the doctors do."

"It was his choice. There was nothing any of us could say to change his mind." Sarah said. "I'll put Gracie's stuff in Liz's room and your stuff can go in the guest room. I'm sorry that's it not all... high class like you're used to."

"Shut up." Sam muttered but saw the smile on his sister's face.


	30. Chapter 30

"Sam," Ainsley stepped out onto the back porch and he turned and glanced at her.

"Hey."

Ainsley sat down in the chair next to him and stared out over the backyard.

"Olivia is here."

"I'll be in later."

"She wants to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her."

Ainsley nodded and they sat in silence for a minute.

"What does she want?"

"She wants to talk."

"You said that. About what?"

"Sam, your father just died. What do you think she wants to talk about?"

"Gee, I don't know." he muttered sarcastically, standing up. "Maybe how much of a bastard I've been over the years."

"Or maybe she just wants to comfort you."

"I don't need her comforting me. She's not my mother."

Ainsley sighed and put her head in her hands, then looked up at Sam.

"Sometimes I wonder why anyone even tries to be there for you." she said. "You're so damn stubborn all of the time."

"No I'm not." he said stubbornly.

"See, there you go. And then I remember that you seem to think you have to be a hard ass and let the public think you're unhuman and don't have feelings and don't need anyone there to back you up."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. You think that you have to display this macho-man image to the US but right now you're not at the White House being the President. Right now you're just at your sister's house being Sam. So go talk to your stepmother." Ainsley said. Sam opened his mouth to protest and Ainsley pointed a finger at him. "And I'm not telling you again."

They stared at each other for a minute before Sam pulled Ainsley into a hug.

"I think the public would find it hilarious to know that I fear you more than anyone else I know." he murmured in her ear.

"I think they already know that honey."

"Probably." Sam pulled away from Ainsley and kissed her forehead, then walked back into the house. He walked into the living room and found Olivia sitting there talking to Gracie, who was curled up on the couch.

"He's going to Georgetown in September so I'll still be able to see him." she was saying and Sam knew she was talking about Ben.

"He's a bit older than you."

Gracie shook her head as she took a sip of her soda.

"There's only a year and a half between us. He just turned eighteen and I'll be sixteen in a few months." she glanced over at the doorway and saw Sam standing there. "Hi Daddy."

"Sweetheart, can I talk to... Olivia alone? Mom is out on the porch and I think Aunt Sarah just went out there too."

Gracie nodded and moved off the couch, brushing past Sam as she left the room. He stood in the doorway for a second, his hands in his pockets as he stared at his stepmother.

"She's a wonderful young girl Sam." Olivia said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, she is." he said quietly. "Ainsley, Ainsley said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes I did. Are you going to sit down? You look like you're ready to make a run for it."

'_Can I just start screaming like she's murdering me and the Secret Service can come shoot her?' _Sam wondered.

"I like standing." he said.

"Oh. Okay," Olivia looked at Sam, who was toeing the carpet, his eyes glued to a stray fiber hanging off the edge.

"You're not talking."

"I'm not sure what to say to you."

"Then this was a waste of my time." Sam muttered. "When you figure it out, come and find me."

He turned around and paused as Olivia called out to him.

"I know you don't like me Sam but..."

"But what? Pretend like you didn't have an affair with my father and make my mother's life a living hell once she found out?" he asked.

"I was going to say could you at least try to be cordial."

"Probably not."

"He did love you Sam and you don't know how proud he was of you. He always wished that he had been a better father for you. When he got that letter you sent him,"

Sam turned around then and stared at Olivia.

"What are you talking about?"

"The letter you sent him last week."

"I didn't send him a letter." Sam said. But he knew what letter she was talking about. He had written a letter to his father, then chickened out and never sent it. But then— Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead. He'd kill Ainsley.

"Anyway, he was glad when he got it. He felt like you two had finally made peace, even if it wasn't voiced." Olivia said. "Sam, James loved you very much. He talked about you constantly, always bragging about how you were his son and how he couldn't have been any prouder of you."

"Sam, CJ Cregg is on the phone!" Sarah called.

"Excuse me," he walked out of the room and down the hall, not knowing what to make of that short conversation.

---------------------TWW------------------

Gracie passed her parents' room on the way back from the bathroom and saw Ainsley sitting on the bed, reading a book.

"What's going on with Dad?" she asked quietly, forcing Ainsley to look up.

"He's just being himself." she replied.

"Why doesn't he like Olivia? I think she's nice."

"I do too but your father," Ainsley sighed and shrugged, "he just thinks differently."

"He didn't like Grandpa either."

"That's not true. He loved your grandfather. It just... he, they..."

"He did some things that I didn't like." Gracie jumped as she heard Sam's voice behind her. She turned around and stared up at him.

"Like what?"

"Don't want to speak ill of the dead." Sam brushed past his daughter, then looked at her. "Go to bed."

Gracie walked away and Sam shut the door, then leaned against it, staring at Ainsley.

"What?"

"What?" Sam repeated incredulously.

"Yes, what. And why are you looking at me like you're ready to slit my throat? You've ignored me since dinner too. What's going on?"

"You were in my study."

"I'm in there a lot."

"Last week you were in there."

"We played chess last week."

"You went into my desk."

Ainsley thought back and shook her head.

"I don't remember doing that." she said, even though she did.

"You'd think after seventeen years of knowing you, I'd tell when you were lying."

"Well Sam, you weren't going to grown a damn spine and send it! So someone had to do it!"

"Why..." Sam raked his hands through his hair, letting out a loud 'ugh!' "I... you know how I..."

"How you feel about me interfering? Sam, I was not interfering."

"Sending a letter to him that had nothing to do with you?"

"Well were you going to send it?"

There was silence for a minute before Sam hung his head, then mumbled no.

"Did you want to send it?"

Sam ignored Ainsley and sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands, his back facing Ainsley. She sighed and moved over to him, rubbing his back lightly.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. "I just... we knew this was coming and I saw it on your desk and... I figured you wouldn't have sent it but after... he did die, you'd be... you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"You'd be... angry at yourself and we can't have that."

"What would be the point of it if you didn't tell me you sent it?"

"I didn't think he was in that bad of shape and that he'd call you and you guys would talk things out."

"Your... intentions were good." Sam muttered.

"They were, so you can't blame me... much." Ainsley said. "How did you even find out?"

"Olivia was talking about it, then I realized you must have had something to do with it."

"Oh."

Sam just nodded as he stared down at the floor. He sighed and quickly got dressed for bed, then laid down and rolled onto his side so his back was facing Ainsley. He stared at the door in front of him, which he knew opened into a closet. This room had used to be his father's office and Sam could remember many times when he'd sit in here, admiring James and thinking he was the best person in the world. He remembered when he had gotten old enough, he'd run in here after school and start doing his homework at his father's desk, pretending he was him. Sam didn't even realize he let out a quiet sob but Ainsley did and she scooted over towards him, wrapping an arm around him. Sam rolled over and buried his face in her shoulder as he cried. Ainsley just laid there, holding him, not really sure what else to do.


	31. Chapter 31

Sam's eyes shot open as he heard the door open quietly. Ainsley sighed, seeing she woke him up.

"Hi." she said quietly, shutting the door.

"Hey." Sam rubbed his eyes as he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. I was worried you... I don't know." Ainsley sat down next to him on the bed and reached for his hand. "We were up pretty late so I'm not surprised."

Sam adverted Ainsley's eyes, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Sam,"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Sam began to nod, but hesitated and shook his head as he leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes slowly.

"Mariana is downstairs."

"Just what I needed to hear." Sam muttered. Ainsley moved up next to him and pulled him to her, rubbing his back as she held him. "I don't want to go today."

"We have to."

"I know but that still doesn't mean I want to."

"I know."

"What time do we have to leave?"

"1:30."

"I better get moving then." Sam said, making Ainsley nod. "Where's Gracie?"

"On the phone with Ben." she replied, making Sam roll his eyes. "I'll leave you to get ready but I expect you downstairs."

Sam just nodded and Ainsley kissed him lightly, then got off the bed and left the room. Sam sighed and sat there for a minute, then got out of bed, dreading what the next few hours would bring.

---------------TWW------------

When Sam came downstairs about an hour later, the first person he ran into was Mariana.

"Hi." she stared down at the floor, not looking up at her brother. Sam glanced around, then mumbled a hello. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." Mariana brushed past Sam and disappeared upstairs. He ran a hand through his hair and entered the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked. Ainsley looked up and gave him a smile.

"Gracie is outside playing catch with Liz and Andy and Brad and Sarah are getting ready."

"Were you talking with Mariana?"

"Yes I was."

"Oh." Sam walked over to the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee. He paused, hearing the radio going and Ainsley glanced at him.

"Problem?"

"No." Sam sat down at the table and rubbed his eyes, yawning quietly. "What time did we fall asleep last night?"

"It was close to three I think. You got a lot off your chest."

"This song was playing when my mother called me."

"What?" Ainsley stared at Sam, a confused look on her face.

"When she called me, telling me about him and Olivia, this song was playing on the radio."

"How do you—"

"And it was playing when I slept in Toby's office. It came on when the alarm clock went off." Sam said quietly. He smirked, making a quiet noise. "Story of my life."

"Sam, I don't know what you want me to say to you." Ainsley said.

"I don't know either."

"That doesn't help."

"Yeah I know."

"Sam,"

"I'll be fine."

"You seemed a little better when we went to bed. Maybe we should talk more often."

"We probably talk more than most couples do."

"Probably but it wouldn't hurt to do it a little more." Ainsley said. Sam looked up and stared at her but she gave him a sweet smile. "I mean on personal things. You don't always have to keep things bottled up. I'm here and I understand. I do have ears Sam. I can listen. And I have a mouth as well."

"I am very well aware of that." he said. "But I'm fine. We don't need to talk about it anymore."

"I'm just saying."

---------------------TWW-------------------

Ainsley began to walk away after the funeral was over and was halfway to the car when she realized Sam wasn't with her. She stopped walking, making Gracie stop and look at her.

"What?"

"Go ahead. I'll be right there. Okay?"

Gracie seemed skeptic but Ainsley gave her a look and the teenager stomped off. Ainsley turned around and headed back towards Sam, who was still sitting in front of his father's grave with a dazed look on his face.

"Honey,"

Sam jumped and turned to his right to look at Ainsley.

"What?"

"Everyone's leaving."

Sam looked around, a surprised look on his face to see many of the mourners had left the cemetery.

"Wow. Where the hell was I?"

"Sitting right there."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Can I... you know, have a few minutes... alone?"

Ainsley stared at Sam for a second and he stared back at her.

"Yeah, sure! We'll be in the car." she turned and again, headed for the car, leaving Sam sitting there alone. He stared down at the grass and frowned, not really sure why he was sitting here by himself.

"I was a jackass." he said quietly. "I know I was but hey, you were stubborn too. Well, maybe not as much. You tried to talk to me about it and I had to act stupid and ignore you. And I know you uh... got that... letter from me and I just... I wish you had called me before, you know, you uh... anyway..."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around, glad he was alone. That would make a great headline, the President of the United States sitting in front of a grave, talking to himself. The public would really love that.

"You don't, you don't know how horrible I feel now that you're... gone. Ainsley told me this would happen but I refuse to listen to her and God I wish I did. I... I'm sorry I guess. Everything just... it hurt. It hurt real bad. And I wish we had, we had been closer. But I guess that couldn't," Sam swallowed back tears and continued to talk, "that couldn't happen after your... affair came out. And... I know I didn't try to rebuild our relationship but you did and I wish you didn't give up on me. But knowing me I would have never have come around and you would've just been wasting your time. Then again, you always told me that you'd always be there when I needed you. Where were you last year when your granddaughter was missing and I nearly died?"

Sam let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes, his head bowed down so he was staring at the ground.

"And I just... I don't know how to react to all of this, even after all these years. One side of me wants to still be mad at you because of all the things that you caused and how you let me down. But the other side... I..." Sam bit his lip, pausing for a minute. "I blame myself. Everyone was right. I was just being stupid. Everyone else got over you and Olivia. I could too. I just refuse to. So I don't blame you for not wanting to be around me."

He stood up and quickly headed for the car, glad to be heading back to DC. He got into the car and sat down next to Ainsley. She reached over and rubbed his neck gently as he shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.


	32. Chapter 32

"Gracie," Ashley opened the door to the bedroom, making the teen look up. "Ben's in the living room."

"I'll be right out." she said, dropping the notebook in her hand. She quickly jumped off her bed, then headed out of room and down the hallway to the living room. Ben was standing by a coffee table, eying a picture when Gracie entered the room. He turned, hearing her come in and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi. I... I didn't know you were coming over."

"I actually didn't know I was either. I didn't know if you were back or not."

"We got home last night." Gracie explained. "Are we... practicing lines or something?"

"If you want."

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Gracie gave Ben a dopey smile and headed back to her bedroom to grab her script off her desk. She came back into the living room and sat down on the couch, then patted the cushion next to her. Ben smiled slightly and sat down, leaning back into the couch.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked.

"Anywhere you want."

"We should probably do a scene where we're together."

"Definitely." Gracie nodded. "Why don't we start from our first scene together and go through them all?"

"That's fine." Ben pulled his backpack over to him and pulled his script out of it. They went through their first scene together and paused at a line. "We should probably practice that kiss."

"We probably should."

Ben grinned and tossed the script aside and moved closer to Gracie. Her script dropped out of her hands as Ben kissed her. They pulled away slightly, then Gracie leaned in for another kiss, wrapping her arms around Ben's neck. Ashley made a face in the doorway and disappeared from it, leaning against the wall in the hallway. About fifteen minutes later, a very annoyed Sam entered the Residence, pissed off about a few things. He passed the living room, muttering a hello to Ashley and briefly glanced into the room. Things had gotten slightly intense between the two teens and Gracie had pushed Ben onto his back so she was laying on top of him. They were still kissing, practicing for their play totally forgotten. Sam frowned and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at his watch a few minutes later, wondering when one of them was going to come up for air when Ainsley walked in. Her eyes widened slightly and she glanced at Sam, who was just staring at the kids. Finally, Gracie pulled away from Ben, a happy look on her face. She looked up and paled, seeing her parents in the doorway.

"We were... you know, practicing for the play. We have a... few kisses in it."

"When I read Romeo and Juliet in school, I never read anything about them trying to take each other's cloths off." Sam said casually. Gracie frowned then glanced down, seeing the first three buttons of her shirt undone. She turned a deep red and swung her leg over Ben so both of her feet were on the carpet. He quickly sat up and gave the Seaborns a sheepish grin.

"Hi." he gave a meek wave, not liking the look Sam was giving him at all. "Uh... I'm... I... I'm gonna go now."

"That would be a good idea." Sam agreed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Gracie said as Ben picked his things up.

"Yeah." he walked towards the door and Ainsley moved out of the way but Sam didn't. Ben tried to walk past him but Sam grabbed his shirt, making the boy look up.

"You plan on touching my daughter like that again, you better come back here with an engagement ring."

"Yes Mr. President," Ben stammered, then practically ran down the hall. Sam gave Gracie a glare and walked out of the room, mumbling something about horny teenagers.

-----------------------TWW-----------------

"You're telling me when you were fifteen you didn't make out on your parents' couch?"

"I didn't even know what making out was when I was fifteen."

"Oh yeah right. You probably had a secret stash of Playboys under your bed."

"I was never like that."

"I don't believe that." Ainsley said, flipping through the TV channels. She stopped on Titanic, making Sam roll his eyes. The stupid thing always seemed to be on and Ainsley always seemed to watch it. She said it was _romantic_, something Sam should try being once in a while.

"I will shoot that TV if you don't turn it off."

"I don't care. You're the one that'll be complaining that you have no place to watch Monday Night Football."

"If we could get back to your daughter,"

"She's your daughter too."

"Not when she acts like that."

Ainsley shook her head and shut the TV off, not really in the mood for melodrama. Besides, she had her own whiny rich boy sitting right next to her.

"He was undressing her."

"You undress me all the time."

"That's different!"

"No it's not." Ainsley said calmly. "And please don't shout in my ear."

"There is a very big difference between it."

"Like what?"

"Like how I'm 48 and he's 18. And you're 43 and she's 15."

"They love each other."

"They don't know what love is!" Sam exploded. "They're horny and want sex! They think getting all hot and bothered over someone is love."

"Hot and bothered?" Ainsley stared at Sam humorously.

"You know what I mean!"

"No. I don't. Could you expand on that?"

"Shut up." Sam leaned back against the headboard, sulking as he stared straight ahead.

"Honey,"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Stop being a baby. I agree with you."

"Ainsley, what the hell! Oh you know, I don't even care. You always... ugh, go away!"

"Where am I going to go?"

"I don't know! There's like a million other rooms. You're being mean."

"You're such a whiner. You know that? You've gotten more whiny over the years."

"I don't whine." Sam whined.

"See, you just did." Ainsley laughed. "I will talk to her in the morning."

"I'm sending her off to a convent in the morning."

"I think you scared Ben today."

"Good. I hope he doesn't come back." Sam leaned over and shut the light off, then laid down. He was silent for about ten minutes before he suddenly said, "And why didn't Ashley do anything?"

"What was she going to do?" Ainsley asked.

"I don't know. Put a few rounds in him. You know, he's of legal age now. I can beat him up."

"Sam, no offense but I think he'd probably beat you. And I don't really think the public would appreciate you abusing children."

"He's not a child. He's eighteen. Hey, isn't that like... statutory rape? Seeing as she's under the legal age?"

"You're telling me to go away? I'm ready to throw you out of this room."

"We could press charges."

"Take your pillow and leave."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Now go to sleep." Ainsley moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"How old were you?"

"What?"

"How old were you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you, you know... lost your virginity."

"Why?"

"I'm just wondering you know, since they always that daughters are like their mothers."

"Twenty seven and you're the only one I've ever been with,"

"You're so full of shit."

"Yeah I am." Ainsley grinned. "I was seventeen. It was the night of my senior prom."

"You slept with him?"

Ainsley didn't need to ask who 'him' was.

"No."

"What?"

"I never slept with Ryan."

"Then how..."

"He was in California looking at colleges the day of our senior prom. By then I wasn't interested in Ryan anyway and Dan Norton asked to take me to the prom. I agreed since I had a crush on him and after the prom we got a hotel room and you know, had sex. Ryan never knew this of course. He came back a couple of days later, apologized that I had to stay home on prom night, and it was never brought up again. But that was the only time that I ever cheated on a guy I had been with. I was just so sick of Ryan. I only stayed with him until graduation because of my mother."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How old were you?"

"Oh. Uh..." Sam thought for a minute, "I was nineteen. I got drunk at a party in college one night

and I woke up with my roommate's girlfriend in my bed."

"Guess you guys weren't roommates anymore." Ainsley smirked. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No we weren't."

"What was going on today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Today. Any time I'd see you, you were angry about something."

"It was just a bad day."

"Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a tough week and I come back here and a few things annoyed me."


	33. Chapter 33

Sam waked around the Mural Room as Ainsley sat on the couch, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Gracie was staring up at the ceiling, a bored look on her face.

"You guys don't think I have better things to do with my time?" she asked. Sam turned away from the fireplace and stared at Gracie.

"Oh God I'm sorry honey. I didn't think you had meetings to go to or sit in the Situation Room with the Joint Chiefs. But now that I know, I'm sorry that I took you away from all of that."

"Gee Dad, you're hilarious."

"What time were they supposed to be here?" Ainsley asked. Sam glanced at his watch and back at his wife.

"Half hour ago."

"Can we give them a time limit?" Gracie asked. "Like... thirty seconds and we can go back to our lives?"

"No. Your mother's staff and my staff have rescheduled this thing too many times now. We're going to get it over and done with." Sam replied. "No matter how long we have to sit here."

"I have homework."

"You never rush to do homework. Besides, it's Saturday. You have until Monday morning in homeroom to finish your homework."

The door opened and Bridget poked her head in.

"The reporter is here."

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"About time." Gracie muttered, making Ainsley kick her lightly.

"Be nice." she said quietly.

"I hate these things."

"I don't care." Ainsley said as a blonde woman walked in. She seemed uncomfortable and Gracie saw her father become uncomfortable as well as her mother rolled her eyes before glancing at the clock in the corner.

"I just want to say that I didn't ask for this assignment." the woman said. Gracie raised an eyebrow as Sam laughed slightly. Was this woman insane? Did she not realize she was interviewing the First Family?

"That's fine. Uh... sit down." Sam motioned towards the other couch as he sat down on the other side of Ainsley. Her hand quickly found his and glanced up at him. "Gracie, this is Lisa Sherborne. Lisa, that's my daughter and you remember my wife."

"Yes, we've met a couple of times." she nodded, giving Ainsley a forced smile. There was a knock on the door and CJ came in.

"I—" she stopped, seeing Lisa sitting there and hid her smirk. "Mr. President, I didn't know you were in the middle of something."

"No it's fine." Sam stood up and went to walk away but Ainsley wouldn't let go of his hand. He looked at her and she gave him a look, one that did not go unnoticed by their daughter. "CJ, is it important?"

"You told me to tell you when they had news in the Situation Room, sir." she replied.

"I'll be a few minutes." he said, tugging his hand out of Ainsley's grasp. He followed CJ out of the room, leaving Ainsley, Gracie, and Lisa alone together.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm being left out of the loop on something?" Gracie asked. Ainsley glanced at her daughter then stared at her lap. She really didn't like Lisa. She didn't like her at all. Of course, she'd only met the woman once or twice, possibly three times, but she didn't like her. She didn't like the fact that she was the one that almost was married to _her _husband. She didn't like the fact that she was the one that almost was the mother of _her _daughter. She thanked God every night that Josh got Sam to work on the Bartlet for America campaign and came between him and Lisa.

"You're not sweetie. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe cause you could cut the tension in here with a knife."

Ainsley laughed lightly, hoping Gracie would let it go.

"I have to go to the bathroom." she said.

"Hurry back."

"Daddy won't be back for a while." Gracie replied, leaving the Mural Room. Instead of turning down the hall to the bathrooms, she headed down another hall, one she knew would lead her to the Vice President. Josh knew everything, especially everything to do with her parents. Gracie stopped outside Josh's office and gave his assistant, Barbara, a sweet smile. Barbara didn't like Gracie. She was one of the very few White House staffers that did not like the First Daughter.

"What can I help you with Gracie?" the bored woman asked.

"I was just wondering if the Vice President was busy."

"Why?"

"I need to ask him something."

"About?"

"A project to do with the White House. My father is in the Situation Room so I figured the Vice President could help me."

Barbara sighed and jabbed at the intercom.

"Mr. Vice President,"

There was minute of silence, then a loud curse from inside the office, and Josh swung his door open.

"Barb, I don't know how to work the— hey Gracie, what's up?"

"Do you have a minute?" she asked. Josh nodded and led his niece into the spacious office.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Do you know who Lisa Sherborne is?"

Josh choked on his coffee and glanced over at the brunette.

"Why?"

"Because she's interviewing me and Dad and Mom."

"Oh that's got to be fun." Josh muttered. "Lisa Sherborne is a reporter for Vanity Fair."

"I gathered that much Uncle Josh. I want the juicy details."

"No."

"Please?"Gracie pouted and Josh tried ignoring the pathetic look on her face.

"That may work on your father but it doesn't work on me." he muttered.

"Uncle Josh!"

"Look, Gracie you know I love you, but... oh what the hell. But you didn't hear it from me okay?"

"My lips are sealed." she promised.

"Lisa was engaged to your dad when he lived up in New York and worked for Gage Whitney." Josh said. "When your mom was pregnant with you, Bartlet gave his fourth state of the union and Lisa was doing a cover story on your father. Your mom and Lisa didn't hit it off so well. And they've met at a few functions over the years and their relationship hasn't gotten better."

"Wait, Dad was engaged to her?"

"Yeah."

"Why did they split?"

"You have me to thank for your existence Grace."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was gonna marry Lisa in September before Bartlet won his first election. I went to him to get him to work for the campaign and when he left, she gave him back the ring."

"Uncle Josh,"

"Yes darling?"

"I love you."

"You're very flattering sweetheart."

"They didn't break up because her name would've been Lisa Sherborne Seaborn right?"

"No."

"Oh," Gracie laughed and shrugged. "It would've been pretty funny if it was."

"Yeah. I have a meeting but it's been fun."

"I have to get back to my interview anyway. It has been fun though hasn't it?"

"Yes it has."

-------------------TWW-----------

Back in the Mural Room, Ainsley and Lisa were sitting quietly, neither wanting to speak to the other.

"It's a lovely place." Lisa finally said, not wanting to seem rude.

"Thank you."

"Look, Mrs. Seaborn—" Lisa couldn't help but feel jealousy as she said that but Ainsley waved a hand at her.

"Ainsley is fine."

"Ainsley, I don't want it to seem that there is any animosity between us. We're both grown women and can handle ourselves."

"Lisa, I don't have a problem with you. If anything, I should be thanking you." she said. "I just don't like the way you look at my husband and I can tell that you still have feelings for him. But hey, you were being foolish and that's your problem."

Lisa opened her mouth to speak but Ainsley kept on going, laughing slightly.

"Wow. That was very un-First Lady like of me."

"No, no it's fine. I think you're right."

"Do you regret giving him up?"

"Yes." Lisa admitted. "I loved him very much and I think I still do but I was afraid of following him to some state to help an unknown man run for president."

"Well that's the difference between you and me Lisa." Ainsley said. "I'd follow him to the end of the world and I didn't need seventeen years of marriage to help me understand that. We were only married a year and a half before he decided to pack up and go to California to try and win an election that seemed unwinnable. And we had a good life here in DC at the time."

The door opened and Sam came back into the room. He pretended like he wasn't standing outside the door, listening to the whole conversation and sat next to Ainsley.

"Where the hell is Gracie?"

"She went to the bathroom about an eternity ago."

"What did she fall in or something?"

"Sorry, I got waylaid in the hall." Gracie said, coming into the room. "Oh did we start already?"

"Nope, we were waiting on you." Sam replied.

--------------------TWW----------------

Ainsley chewed on her pen as she sat at her desk. Allison came in and dumped a pile of files on her desk, then stopped when Ainsley called her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"We're friends right?"

"I believe so Mrs. Seaborn."

"Good, sit down."

Allison seemed confused but obeyed the command anyway. Ainsley didn't say anything for a few minutes and Allison looked at her.

"Ma'am?"

"Hmm? Oh. Yeah. Now this is hypothetically speaking, if you had a friend who was married and her husband had a fiancee when he was... say... about 26 and about twenty years later, that fiancee shows up and your friend totally lost it on her... what would you think of your friend?"

"Mrs. Seaborn, where are we going with this exactly?"

"The President was engaged when he was 26 and the fiancee was the interviewer for Vanity Fair today and the President was out of the room, as was my daughter and we were alone together and I said some things."

"Are you... jealous ma'am?"

"God no! Allison, _I'm _married to the President. Why would I be jealous?" Ainsley asked. Her assistant merely shrugged.

"Is that all ma'am?"

"Yeah."

----------------------TWW------------------

Sam sighed and looked over at Ainsley, who was being exceptionally quiet.

"What?"

"What what?"

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I just don't feel like talking."

"The pod people took over your body didn't they?"

Ainsley looked over at Sam, giving him a look that said, 'fine mess with me but you won't live to see tomorrow'.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Ainsley stared ahead to the TV and tried her hardest to not give into Sam.

"You know, I wasn't too comfortable with her either." he commented.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you too well."

"I didn't care."

"Yeah, that's why you're on the other side of the bed."

Ainsley looked away from the TV and noticed the huge gap between her and Sam.

"It... it was weird." she said quietly, looking back at the TV. "It's not a big deal. I could care less."

"Okay." Sam turned his attention back to his work while Ainsley fidgeted next to him.

"Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you... sometimes do you... do you wish that... that things turned out differently?"

"What?"

"With... you know..." Ainsley trailed off as Sam turned and looked at her.

"Why would you even..."

"I don't know. It just, you know, crossed my mind."

"No. Honey, god no." Sam moved over and wrapped an arm around Ainsley. She sighed and buried her face in his shoulder, feeling very stupid at the moment. He lifted her head so he was looking her in the eye. "Ainse, I wouldn't want my life any other way than it is right now."

"She still loves you. She told me she does."

"I don't love her though. I love you."

"I know..."

"Then why would you even think something like that?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe... maybe you still had... feelings for her."

"No." Sam shook his head and Ainsley looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Why are you even questioning me on this?"

"Because my hormones are out of whack and I have several scenarios going through my head at the moment."

"No I don't have feelings for her anymore. To be honest, I don't think I had any for her when we were dating. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I just needed to be reassured."

"I know." Sam bent his head and kissed Ainsley softly. They sat like that for a couple of seconds before their bedroom door open and Gracie walked in, her pillow in hand with the dog, Ollie, trailing behind her.

"I don't feel good." she said, climbing between her parents. "Can I stay here?"

"Aren't you like... sixteen?"

"You know, when she acts childish, you tell her she's sixteen, but when she acts mature, you tell her she's six." Ainsley said.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: So sorry it's taking me so long to update! Life has been hectic and I barely find time to even get on the computer anymore. But things have calmed down, I hope, and I'll be updating more often.

---------------------TWW--------------

Sam sat himself on the edge of his bed as he tied his shoe while watching some news show. The people on the show were criticizing him on a speech he had made yesterday after he had left the interview with Lisa.

"I think they underestimate you."

Sam jumped, then glanced over his shoulder and saw Gracie, remembering she was sick and had crawled into bed with him and Ainsley last night.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. Mom went to make breakfast and she said I have a fever so I'm not going to school."

"That's good. It's Sunday anyway."

Gracie groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Sam snickered and grabbed her leg as he said, "You thought you got out of going to school."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Leave me alone."

"What's your mom making?"

"I don't know. Probably a feast."

"Yeah, probably, knowing the way she eats."

"Dad,"

"Yeah?"

"If you didn't go to work on Grandpa Jed's campaign, would you have married Lisa?"

"How did you—" Sam cut himself off with a sigh and Gracie poked her head out from the blanket. "You were talking to Josh weren't you?"

"I may have stopped by his office."

"Gracie,"

"Okay so I talked to him for a couple of minutes."

"What did he tell you?"

"The basics. So you didn't answer my question."

Sam sighed and sat there for a second, pondering what his answer would be. He had never really thought about it before. In eighteen years he had never thought how his life would be if he had married Lisa and in only about nine hours he had been confronted with the situation twice, once by his wife, then once by his daughter.

"I don't know. Probably."

"Would you have joined the campaign?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'd have met Mom?"

"Seeing as she has this wish to kick my ass, yes I suppose I would have." Sam nodded, then eyed Gracie. "Why?"

"Would you still have... you know, started seeing her?"

'_No. I wouldn't have turned my back on Lisa. I wouldn't have turned out like my dad.' _Sam thought but found himself saying yes. Gracie made a small noise and sat up a little more.

"Why did you two not get married?"

"Gracie, what is this? Twenty questions?" he stood up and she held a hand up to Sam, who hoisted her off the bed. Gracie stumbled slightly and he wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm sick."

"Why don't you go back to bed."

"I'm hungry."

"And then you're going back to bed."

"Not fighting with you on that one." Gracie muttered. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and then I'll meet you guys in the kitchen."

"Okay." Sam kissed the top of her head, then they split up in the hallway. He headed into the kitchen, where Ainsley was standing at the stove, staring at the pan in front of her. "Having problems?"

"No. Why the hell can't you guys like scrambled eggs?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't make the other kind."

"You open the egg, dump it into the pan, and let it cook." Sam said. "How hard is that?"

"Probably because every time I dump the egg in the pan, the yolk breaks and you don't got an egg anymore."

"Don't _have_ an egg anymore."

"Excuse me Professor."

Sam smirked and kissed Ainsley lightly.

"Is Gracie still asleep?"

"No. She's in the bathroom."

"Oh." Ainsley grabbed the pan off the stove and set it in the sink. "Do you want pancakes? I made some of those too."

"I don't care." Sam sat down at the table and pulled the newspaper over to him. "She asked me if I would have married Lisa if I didn't join the campaign."

"Who?"

"Gracie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"I said probably. I mean, I would've if I didn't join the campaign and I would've married her even if I joined the campaign but she broke up with me." Sam said. He looked up at Ainsley and quickly added, "Which was the best thing that could've happened. Then she asked if we did get married and I still joined the campaign, if I met you, would I have started seeing you."

"Would you?" Ainsley asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I think things happen for a reason and I think somehow we still would've ended up together."

"So I guess you're glad I kicked your ass on national television and Jed decided to hire me."

"I think I would've gotten sick of listening my inner voice's taunts and have hunted you down anyway but then again you probably would've killed me if I showed up on your doorstep."

Ainsley smirked and set a plate in front of Sam.

"You never know. I may be a strong Republican woman who vowed never to date a Democrat but I'm not stupid enough to refuse a gorgeous guy standing on my doorstep." she leaned down and kissed him softly. "You know, seeing as we still would've ended up together somehow."

"Doesn't matter anyway. We're together."

"That's what matters."

"Are you gonna eat?"

"When have I never?" Ainsley asked, making Sam nod in agreement. "I'm waiting for Gracie so I don't have to get back up to feed her."

"She's fifteen. She can feed herself."

"She's sick Sam."

"She probably went to her bedroom and fell asleep." he said. He frowned at the newspaper, then put it down and grabbed the sports section. He glanced up at Ainsley, watching her for a second. "You have a doctor's appointment today right?"

"Yeah."

"What time?"

"5:30."

"I'll come."

"If you're busy..."

"I'm not busy. It's Sunday. I probably won't even be in the West Wing today."


	35. Chapter 35

Bridget walked into the Oval Office and waited for Sam to look up at her. He was slowly reading through a file, a very boring file but hey, it was his job so he wasn't complaining.

"Mr. President,"

"Hmm?"

"Invitation to Senator Allen's birthday party came."

Sam paused in his reading and looked up.

"Michael Allen?"

"Yes. Is—" Bridget cut herself off and waited for a reply.

"When?"

"May 22nd. That's usually when he has it."

"Right. Um... I think we're going to be in France that day."

"We're in France the nineteenth."

"Right." Sam fidgeted for a minute, and sighed.

"I'll tell his assistant you won't be attending." Bridget said quietly.

"Thanks Bridget. I'm going to head up to the Residence now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Mr. President."

Sam headed out of the Oval Office and out onto the portico, then walked over to the Residence. He nearly ran over Gracie, who had her nose in a book while she walked.

"Sorry." she apologized. "You're just in time for dinner. Mom's making spaghetti."

"Why is she cooking?"

"She's bored. She's been cooking ever since she came upstairs."

Sam blinked and followed Gracie into the kitchen, which smelled delicious.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm bored." Ainsley replied. She leaned up for a kiss, which Sam gave her, and turned back to the stove. "I made a cake."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Again, why?"

"I don't know. Well, I think it began with me being hungry so I made... God I don't even remember what I made. While I was waiting for it to cook, I was bored so I figured that I'd read a book or something but by the time the thing was ready to eat, I didn't want it anymore so I made something else and this has been going on for about two hours so I figured I'd just cook dinner."

Sam just nodded, a wary look in his eyes. Ainsley saw this and sighed, saying, "I'm not crazy Sam."

"I-I didn't say that." he muttered. Ainsley nodded, then watched him for a few minutes. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Sam's attention snapped to his wife, who saw the surprised look in his eyes, then shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't know. You just looked like you had a pretty bad day."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Ainsley turned her attention back to her food while Sam wondered how the hell she knew things without asking.

------------------TWW-----------------

"I really hate TV." Gracie announced as her show went to commercial. "I mean, if I was her and he wasn't her brother, I'd get with Hottie. Yet she's over there dating Leprechaun, who is twice her age and old enough to be her father."

Sam glanced at Ainsley over Gracie's blue and purple striped socks and waited for a reaction. Ainsley just shrugged and rubbed her neck. Sam leaned over and pushed her hand away, his hand resuming the previous's actions.

"And then on The Oval Office! UGH!" Gracie kicked a foot into the pillows, narrowly missing Sam's arm. "John and Dana finally got together after seven stinking years! Cathy and Derek got together and they weren't even supposed to get together because he's been gone for four years! So I'm thinking, hey maybe the writers aren't trying to screw me over but NO! Steve comes back and is engaged. And I'm thinking, good it must be to Ashley but NO!"

Sam leaned further over and kissed Ainsley softly. She smiled against his lips, then kissed him back. Gracie was still ranting as she rolled onto her back, then frowned, staring at her parents.

"You two weren't even listening to me."

"Yes we were." Ainsley lied. "You were saying how some guy is engaged and it isn't to some girl."

"Yeah! I mean, why does every other couple have to get together except the one I really want to get together? I mean, they had everything! The banter, the flirting, the sexual innuendos, THEY WERE EVEN WRITTEN OUT OF THE SHOW AT THE SAME TIME! Steve went to run for Congress and Ashley just disappeared. She didn't disappear! She went with Steve!"

"Gracie, I think you're overthinking this too much." Sam said.

"Shh... the show's back on." Gracie looked back to see previews from next week and groaned. "Puh-lease! Now she's marrying Leprechaun who's twice her age and old enough to be her father! Why? Why? Why! Why do the writers of these shows find it fun to screw me over?"

"Because they like seeing you get annoyed. Go to bed."

"It's only eleven."

"Grace,"

"I'm going." she sighed. She sat up, kissed each of her parents, then left the room. Ainsley looked over at Sam, who was staring at the door.

"You got that look on your face. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?"

"I don't have any look on my face."

"Sam," Ainsley gave him a look that clearly said, 'you can't lie to me.'

"Nothing is going on. Seriously, there's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"So then your mood has nothing to do with the fact that Senator Allen's birthday is in a few weeks?"

"What mood and I don't know anything about that."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Think so?"

"Know so. Let me just take a wild guess and say, you told Bridget you wouldn't be attending Allen's party and ran up here."

"Ah..."

"Yeah, you don't have to say I'm right. I'll spare you that tonight." Ainsley drawled. She turned the light off and laid down. Sam sat there for a second, the light from the television flooding his pensive features.

"How do you do that?"

"Sixteen years as a mother Sam. I've picked a few things up. I know that surprises you..."

"Shush."

"You know what I think?" Ainsley reached over, her fingers finding Sam's. He glanced at her, then back at the TV, trying to pay attention to the news. "I think you need to come down here,"

"I'm not really in the mood Ainse." he muttered.

"Well good, cause neither am I. I was going to finish by saying you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Ainsley singsonged.

"Oh real mature."

"You didn't sleep last night."

"Yes I did."

"Samuel, I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"But you thought you could trick me into thinking I was."

Sam frowned, not really understanding what Ainsley was saying.

"How could I trick you into thinking you were stupid?"

"I don't know. It sounded better in my head. What's wrong and don't tell me nothing."

"It's just... you know,"

"No I don't know. I'm not a mind reader."

"Ainsley," Sam sighed, hanging his head.

"Sam,"

"I just–- I've been thinking a lot about last year."

"It's in the past so forget about it."

"Easy for you to say." Sam muttered.

"No it's not." Ainsley said, a cold tone in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."


	36. Chapter 36

"Does she have to go?" Sam whined. Ainsley and Gracie both turned and gave him the same look.

"It's a party Dad."

"Exactly!"

"Sam," Ainsley gave him another look, then turned back to finish Gracie's hair.

"I know what they do at those things."

"Yeah because you're sixteen years old." Gracie muttered sarcastically.

"Neither are you. And that's not my problem. If you were with a bunch of sixteen year olds, I wouldn't care. But you're hanging out with Newman's crowd."

"You make it sound like he's in a gang. He's a very respectable guy Daddy."

"He's trying to get into your pants. That's not respectable."

"SAM!" Ainsley threw a brush at him, hitting him in the chest.

"I'm just saying." he said defensively.

"Why do you think I'm stupid and actually let him do something to me?" Gracie asked. "Like seriously Dad, that's messed up that you can't trust me."

"I trust you. It's him I don't trust."

--------------------TWW---------------

Gracie sunk back further into the leather couch, her eyes roaming around the room. Ben appeared in front of her and handed her a red, plastic cup.

"What is it?"

"Coors."

Suddenly Sam's voice filled Gracie's head and she managed to muffle a groan as she sipped the beer.

"Come on, we'll go out back. Not as crowded." Ben grabbed Gracie's hand and slid an arm around her waist, leading her out of the house to the back porch. He sat down on one of the chairs and tugged Gracie onto his lap. She took another sip of the drink in her hand, trying not to grimace as she swallowed it.

'_Why do you have to be so stupid? Just put it down.' _

"Hey man,"

Ben looked up, seeing his friend Rick standing there.

"Hey."

"What's up Gracie?"

"Not much Rick." she muttered. She wasn't very fond of Rick. He seemed kinda stupid.

"Where's your bodyguard?"

"I told her to stay out in the car."

"You're not afraid of someone coming after you?" Rick asked cooly. Gracie glanced up at him, an icy look in her eyes.

"Why should _I _have to have protection. No other teen does."

"You're not worried Daddy might find out?"

"No, I'm not." Gracie replied.

"Rick, come dance with me." a blonde girl grabbed his arm and dragged him back into his house. Gracie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Ben.

-----------------------TWW----------------------

"Ben,"

He glanced up, hearing Rick calling his name. His friend was pointing to the stairs so Ben grabbed Gracie, startling her, then making her frown.

"Where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Rick wants me."

"Why do I have to go?"

"What's the big deal?"

Gracie stumbled a little and finished the drink in her hand. She was losing count of how many cups had been given to her.

"Why do we have to go every where with him?" she asked.

"He's my friend."

"And I'm your girlfriend."

"What? Does that give you special privileges?" Ben snapped. "I can still hang out with my friends Gracie."

"I know that but he's everywhere."

They began to argue and Ben, obviously annoyed with Gracie, stomped upstairs with Rick. She sighed and flopped into a chair, a scowl on her face. About a half hour later, Ben came downstairs and left the house.

'_Well screw him. Bastard. Get's pissed at me because of his friends. And then just leaves me here. Asshole.' _Gracie glared at the throng of people still at the party and suddenly felt very awkward. These weren't her friends— not that she even had any, Gracie added with an afterthought— these were Ben's friends, and most of them didn't like her.

"Hey,"

Gracie held back a sigh and looked up at Rick.

"What?"

"You look a little sick." he thrust a cup into her hands and she sighed.

"So let me drink more beer. No thanks." she tried pushing it back to but he shook his head.

"Come on. It's just a little bit. Won't kill you."

Gracie sighed and finished the drink in a few gulps. Rick watched her for a minute then held his hand out to her.

"Come upstairs with me."

"No. I feel really sick. I just want to go home."

"I need to you to show me something on the English homework."

"Okay." Gracie nodded. All the beer she had consumed had clouded her brain and she didn't remember that Rick wasn't even in her English class. As they went upstairs Gracie felt more and more sick and when they reached Rick's room, she sat down on the bed as he shut the door, locking it as well. He walked over to where Gracie was sitting and sat down next to her.

"So Ben left."

"Yeah."

"Bet that pissed you off."

"Sorta." Gracie mumbled. She frowned and moved away from Rick as she felt his lips on her neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Come here," Rick grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him. This time he kissed her on the mouth, stopping any complaints she had. Gracie felt too weak to fight him off as she sunk back onto his pillow.

"Rick,"

"Shh..."

"No, Rick get off me." Gracie tried pushing him off her but he was a lot stronger than she was and she was beginning to get nauseous as well as dizzy.

--------------------TWW----------------

Ashley looked up from the book she was reading as she saw swirling blue and red lights behind her. She got out of the car, thinking 'shit' as she saw the police cruiser now parked there. Two officers got out of the car and walked over to her.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"This is Officer Collins and I'm Officer Whitmore. Who are you?"

"Ashley Parker, Secret Service." Ashley flashed her ID to show she wasn't lying. "What's going on?"

"We've been getting complaints from neighbors about a party going on." Whitmore eyed her. "Secret Service?"

"The President's daughter is attending the party." Ashley felt stupid. Here were the cops, ready to bust kids for drinking, doing drugs, and being loud and Gracie Seaborn, First Daughter of the United States, was in the midst of it all. The officers nodded and headed up the walkway to the front door. Ashley trailed behind, ready to grab Gracie the first second she saw her.

--------------TWW-------------

Rick had moved off Gracie and was in the middle of getting his jeans off when he heard everything go silent from downstairs. Gracie was still laying on the bed, slowly losing consciousness and not really sure what was going on anymore. Rick moved over to the window and cursed, seeing the cop cars there. He put his jeans back on and fled from his room, going down a back staircase to the kitchen, then out the back door.

Downstairs, Ashley wasn't having any luck finding Gracie.

"Look, sorry to interrupt," she said, looking at the cops. "But have any of you seen Gracie?"

A girl sitting on the stairs nodded.

"She went upstairs with Rick about ten minutes ago." she said.

"Who's Rick?" Ashley asked.

"The kid who threw the party."

"Where is he?" Whitmore asked. The girl sighed, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Upstairs with Gracie."

Whitmore turned to Collins and gestured for him to stay down here. He and Ashley headed upstairs, looking in each room for Gracie. Ashley opened the last door and moaned, seeing Gracie passed out on the bed. She rushed over to the teenager and shook her shoulder gently.

"Gracie? Gracie!"


	37. Chapter 37

Sam rolled away from Ainsley, hearing the phone ring. He sat up and turned the light on, then glared at the offending machine that had woken him up. Sam brought the phone up to his ear and mumbled a what.

"What? What do you mean she's in the hospital?" he was fully awake now and from hearing the movement behind him, he was pretty sure Ainsley was awake as well. "Yes! We're coming right now!"

Sam slammed the phone down onto the base, shock coursing through his body along with fear.

"Who was that?" Ainsley mumbled. Maybe she hadn't been awake.

"Ashley."

"Everything okay?"

"Gracie's in the hospital."

------------------------------TWW---------------------

"Just tell me what happened." Sam said. Ashley sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I don't know."

"Where were you?"

"She asked me to stay in the car."

"And you listened to her!"

Ashley just nodded, not really knowing what to say. Ainsley was just sitting on the chair, not really doing much of anything.

"Is she awake?"

"No. The doctors said it would be a few hours before she woke up."

"Alright." Sam nodded, then looked at Ashley. "Go home. You can't do any more now."

She quietly walked away and Sam sighed, running a hand over his face.

"She's going to be okay right?" Ainsley muttered. Sam turned and stared at her as though he had never seen her before.

"Yeah," he finally nodded, though he didn't seem too sure of himself. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She dropped her head onto his chest, tears pouring out of her eyes. Sam kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. "Honey, shh..."

"No! I just... I... I don't know. I just want to hear she's okay."

"I know honey and we will. Just relax."

------------------------TWW--------------------

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced down at Ainsley, who was asleep on his shoulder. He was ready to fall asleep too but the door opened and CJ and Josh walked in.

"Hey," Sam muttered. He moved away from Ainsley slowly, then laid her down over the rest of the couch they had been sitting on.

"How is she?" Josh asked.

"She's still out of it."

"You've been here for six hours. Did you talk to the doctor?"

"Yeah. They ran a panel on her blood and she was drunk and had traces of a date rape drug in her as well."

"You're kidding."

"No. What's going on CJ?"

"Amanda said that the press was beginning to ask questions."

"What?"

"It was on the news." Josh said. "Probably still is."

He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and pointed at the small TV mounted on the wall.

"—where police showed up at the home of DC Defense Attorney Richard Meyers. Meyers's son Rick was having a party, which was attended by the First Daughter and Congressman David Newman's son Ben, who she has been seen with since February. Ben, eighteen, was stopped by a patrol car near Dupont Circle for speeding but was then taken into custody for having marijuana on him."

"Oh Jesus."

"Gracie, who will be turning sixteen in two weeks, was found unconscious in Rick's bedroom and taken to GW, where the President, First Lady, and various members of the Senior Staff have been seen going in and out of. There has been no word on her condition although other attendees of the party say she had been drinking and had followed Rick up to his bedroom after she and Ben were seen arguing."

"What are they saying?" Sam asked as the next news story came on.

"She's a drunk. She's into drugs and sex. She hangs around with the wrong crowd." CJ replied. "She's a bad kid. There's problems going on between her, you, and your wife. She's corrupt. She has multiple boyfriends. This isn't the first time that she's drank and done drugs. She needs to be put in rehab. You and Ainsley are bad parents. There are lots of things going around."

"My favorite is that she's not a virgin and is pregnant but doesn't know who the father is." Josh smirked.

"What's Amanda saying?" Sam asked, ignoring his best friend.

"She's stayed out of the Press Room." CJ said.

"Well she's a big help!"

"Well what if she says something that makes the situation even worse?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Ainsley mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"We're sharing the rumors that are swirling around your daughter's hospitalization." Josh replied. "How you doin'?"

"Fine I guess. Is she awake yet?"

"I haven't heard anything." Sam said. "What's going on at the White House?"

"Everthing's fine." CJ said. "A situation came up but I took care of it. There will be a memo on your desk when you get back."

Sam nodded and sat back down next to Ainsley.

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay." Sam yawned as the door to the waiting room opened again. A nurse walked in this time, looking quite timid.

"Uh... Mr. uh... Mr. Pres-President, uh..." she shuffled slightly, staring at the floor. "Your uh... um... daughter..."

"I think Gracie's awake." Josh said.

"Thanks." the nurse mumbled and ran out.

"Come on," Sam stood back up, pulling Ainsley with him.

"We'll see you later." CJ and Josh left the room with the couple but went their separate ways in the hallway. Sam stopped at Gracie's closed door and Ainsley looked at him. He gestured for her to open it so she did and walked in. Gracie looked up, her normally clear blue eyes clouded over.

"Mommy,"

"Hey," Ainsley walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. She pulled Gracie to her gently and held her. "You okay?"

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll talk later." Ainsley kissed the top of Gracie's head and they went silent. Sam just stood there watching them as quite a few thoughts ran through his mind.


	38. Chapter 38

Ben rarely got to his math class on time but he got there extra early on Thursday to talk to Gracie. He ignored the dirty look Ashley shot him, but she wasn't one to be giving dirty looks. If Sam had his way, she'd probably be assigned another job in a few days. She and Gracie had never really connected anyway. Alex had been Gracie's favorite agent and the two of them were like sisters, though Alex knew when to knock it off and do her job. She asked to take some time off to be with her mother, who lived in Boston and was very ill. Gracie was scrambling to finish some last minute problems on the work she'd been given while she had been out. Ben stood over her for a moment, then sat down in the desk next to her. He glanced over and saw they had a sub but she was reading some raunchy romance novel with scantily clad people on the cover.

"Hey." Ben glanced at the clock now, seeing that it was getting close to when everyone would start pouring in. Most of the kids however were on the other side of the building and usually were late.

"Hi. So, I see you're out of prison." Gracie muttered. She may have not remembered what happened at the party but she had watched the news.

"I didn't go to prison. I got arrested."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is. What do you want?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. You only, just from what I hear, got me totally drunk then left your best friend to rape me."

"I didn't know okay?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm still pissed off at you. My parents won't even talk to me."

"You were the one drinking so don't play this one on me." Ben said.

"Who was giving them to me?" Gracie retorted.

"You could've said no. If I had known you were a closet drinker,"

"Well if I had known you were a closet pot addict,"

"That was low."

"Then don't start with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Gracie,"

"Do you blame me for being mad at you?" she asked, looking up. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she watched her boyfriend.

"Yes!"

Gracie sighed and sat up straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't do this," Ben muttered. "Don't even start."

"Then leave me alone. I'm not even kidding. I want nothing to do with you right now."

"Whatever. I came early to apologize to you."

"Oh well good job you did." Gracie snapped sarcastically.

"I hate when you act like this."

"You're beginning to sound a lot like my father and I think I said to leave me alone."

--------------------TWW---------------------

"I'm giving you guys back your essays now." Ms. Anderson said as she walked around the classroom. Gracie sighed and drew on her notebook. Her English teacher was possibly her least favorite teacher ever and they had been known to have frequent problems with each other. "Some of you did not do as well as I expected,"

She dropped a wad of paper onto Gracie's desk face down and she stared at it, not really sure if she wanted to turn it over or not. Another sigh escaped her lips and Gracie turned it over slightly. Unfortunately, the corner she had lifted was the corner with her grade. She made a protesting sound and Ms. Anderson turned around.

"If anyone," she looked at Gracie pointedly, "has a question about your grade, see me after class."

Gracie dropped her head onto her desk, an audible thud resulting from this. Ms. Anderson ignored her as the rest of the kids chatted animatedly with each other about their grades. She gave the kids the last ten minutes of the period and Gracie sat with a scowl on her face until the bell rang. Ashley was halfway out the door, then turned back, realizing Gracie was not with her. Ms. Anderson stared at the back of Gracie's head and tapped her foot against the floor for a second.

"Is there a problem Miss Seaborn?"

"Yeah." Gracie continued to sit there, not turning to face her teacher. "Until you came, I had every essay in the nineties and my grade average was fairly decent. But now I get grades like these and I haven't made High Honor Roll in two marking periods because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. How much is this one worth?"

"Two test grades."

"Great."

"Maybe if you learned to write a little better, you'd have grades you're used to. Grace, I told you that I would not give you special treatment."

"I'm not asking for it. I don't need it. I've gone ten years getting good grades. All of a sudden you come along and everything is screwed up." she said, finally turning around. "How did I get a 62 on an essay? I came to you for extra help. You said it was fine. So obviously you either have a problem with me and want to ruin my scholastic career or you don't remember what you say during previous conversations."

"I grade a bit more rigorously than other teachers." Ms. Anderson said calmly. "When I took over for Mr. Wilkinson, I was excited to teach you. Not only were you the President's daughter, I had heard good things about you. You fail to exceed those expectations."

"None of my other teachers have a problem with me."

"Perhaps they just hand out your good grades."

Gracie gritted her teeth and ran a hand through her hair.

"I work hard for my grades. They are not just 'handed out' to me because my father's the President of the United States. I have to work at things just like every other kid. I worked hard on that essay. I've worked hard on everything that you've given us to work on since October. It's May and my grades have still gone down the tubes! I've come to you for extra help and I do what you tell me, yet it's still not good enough! I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Well, if you would like to keep mouthing off, we can discuss this more after school until three thirty." Ms. Anderson said. "You said yourself that you are just like every other kid. Then I shouldn't hold back to give you detention."

Gracie opened her mouth but closed it, shock written all over her face.

"I'll give you a pass to your next class." Ms. Anderson said, writing on a slip of paper. "Be here right after school."

Gracie just nodded, not wanting to get into deeper trouble.

"When do your parents have some free time?"

"I don't know."

The teacher looked up at Gracie, who sighed.

"I'm not even kidding. I could say two and then a war will suddenly pop up. Their schedules are unpredictable."

--------------------TWW-----------------

"Hey Seaborn."

'_Can this day get any worse? Like honestly, what the hell have I done wrong in my life?' _Gracie thought as she heard a female voice behind her.

"What's going on Karen?" she muttered, still going through her locker.

"I hear you had a little fun at Rick's the other night."

"Yeah it was a blast."

"I always knew there was something about you. So uh... are you and Ben over?"

"Why? You want him?"

"Is he available?"

Gracie shut her locker and looked over at the taller brunette.

"No. We're still dating."

"I heard you got into a huge fight."

"A lot of people fight. My parents fight. They're still together. Fighting is a part of life." Gracie said. She leaned down and grabbed her backpack. "I'm late for class."

"Oh we can't have that now." Karen said in a babyish voice. "I still can't figure out what Ben sees in you."

"Neither do I."

"At least you admit you have nothing to offer."

"I dunno. I'd say I have a lot more to offer than you."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"A brain."

"You haven't displayed having one in the past few days." Karen said, tapping Gracie on the head lightly.

"Don't touch me."

"Right. That's like... a federal crime right?"

"Not quite but you're getting there."

"What are you gonna do Gracie? Get Daddy to sic his guards on me?"

--------------------------TWW--------------------

"Sam," Ainsley grabbed his arm, holding him back from entering Gracie's room. "Don't even think about going in there and begin screaming at her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you haven't talked to her in days and now everything has built up and you're going to go in there and explode... like a volcano."

Sam blinked a couple of times, then turned towards the door again.

"Honey, wait."

"No!"

"Sam, I know how you are in general and I know how you are towards her when you're mad at her. You are going to ruin her life right now. It'll probably only last for a few days but you have to remember that she will be around for the next few days and it will be a very uncomfortable few days." Ainsley said quickly, holding his hand tightly. "Okay? I understand that you're mad at her and I understand that this week has been very strange and not at all how she acts."

"Ainsley,"

"I know what you're going to say but she— you know, I never liked that Karen girl. Alw—"

"AINSLEY!"

"I'm just saying."

"She punched some girl. And don't even get me started about what she did over the weekend." Sam said. "We've never had problems with her before,"

Gracie's door opened and she stood there, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can hear you. You're only standing in my hallway. Maybe if you guys want to talk about what a rotten kid I am, you should go somewhere else."

She went to shut her door but Sam quickly moved so he held it open.

"Actually, it's not your hallway. It's my hallway. Last time I checked, we were the parents, not you and could talk about you where ever we wanted."

"You know,"

"No, I don't know so if you would care to... enlighten us on the sudden change of attitude,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you staring at me like I've suddenly grown a few more heads? Or are you always going around punching people?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Grace,"

"What does it matter?"

"Because I would like to know. Can we come in, instead of standing out here like a pair of idiots?"

"No, you may not." and with that, Gracie shut the door.

"Well, I think she just told you off." Ainsley said.

"You realize, that _again_, we'll have to ground her." Sam said as they began to walk down the hallway.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, we're not."

"Ainsley,"

"See, I knew this was going to happen!"

"What?"

"She has been such a good kid her whole life that we've skirted this issue but now this past year we've had to punish her. This is where you and I differ honey."

"How do you differ with me on punishing her for getting suspended from school?"

"Because, you know that this is only going on because of Saturday night and you know that she was upset when she saw Ben today. She was upset already and that 62 or whatever it was on the essay upset her even more, not to mention the fact that she's already having problems with whatever that woman who calls you 24/7 name is, and Karen has always been a really nasty girl to begin with."

"Okay. While you were doing all of that, I went back to the 'skirting issues' part. What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play that with me. You know damn well what I mean."

"I think I do but I just want to hear it from your mouth." Sam said.

"This is why I was skeptic about marrying you!"

"You didn't seem pretty skeptic when I asked if you'd marry me."

"Sam, you were already down on one knee for about ten minutes. I have a degree from Harvard. I kinda figured out what you were doing. I had time to wonder."

"You still said yes."

"That's not the point!"

"It is the point because you're standing right there with that very expensive diamond ring on your finger. THREE very expensive diamond rings might I add."

"I have two."

Sam went silent, mentally kicking himself. The third ring would be given to her in a matter of weeks for their anniversary. He had let it slip.

"Well _that _isn't the point. Why were you skeptic?"

"Because I knew that the day I said I do, I'd be stuck with you for life and that scared me."

"Wh—"

"Shush. I'm not done. I knew that we were going to be having a lot of disagreements over the years and this is one of many. Gracie had been such a good kid and I was like, 'yay we won't have to argue about punishing her.'"

"We've punished her before."

"I know but this is different. Sam, she could've died."

"Exactly and it's her fault!"

Ainsley sighed and walked into their room, leaving Sam in the hallway.


	39. Chapter 39

Ainsley looked up when she heard the door open and gave Gracie a smile.

"Hey chicken."

Gracie made a frown at the nickname. It had been something she hadn't been called in a long time. She had once questioned why she had the name and Josh responded with she looked like a chicken so he gave her the nickname. Everyone else had began to use the name but it had died off when she was about ten.

"He's not in here is he?

"No. He's down in the West Wing."

"Good."

Ainsley hid her smile as she watched Gracie.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come sit?"

"I guess I'll sit." Gracie moved and sat down on the bed. She sat on the other end of the bed, then glanced over at her mother. Sighing, she moved up to where she sat and dropped her head onto her shoulder. Ainsley chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry I made you guys mad."

"I can't vouch for Daddy, but I wasn't mad."

"You weren't?"

"No. I was disappointed in what you did over the weekend but I was more worried about if you were okay. And today, hey I don't blame you for getting mad. I never liked Karen anyway. Maybe you helped fix her nose."

Gracie tried not to laugh but as she did, she let out a loud snort, which made Ainsley laugh again.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm very upset."

"I don't blame you."

"I was scared."

"I know."

Gracie sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Why does everything always have to happen to me?"

"You're a magnet for trouble, kid."

"Funny."

"He hates me."

"Gracie, your father does not hate you."

"Yes he does."

"If you're going to act stupid then you can leave right now because I will not put up with this garbage. Neither I nor your father hate you. Yes you screwed up. You have to pay the price but that does not mean that we hate you. Gracie, you are the—one of the most important things in our life and—"

Gracie made a little noise and Ainsley sat her up.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you said _one _of the most important things."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes."

"You're going to be sixteen in a matter of days and you're getting jealous over a baby that is not even here yet?"

"Silly isn't it?"

"Quite." Ainsley said dryly as the door opened. Sam stopped short, seeing his daughter sitting on the bed. They stared at each other for a minute, then Gracie hopped off the bed and started for the door.

"I'll be leaving now." she was halfway out the door when Ainsley gave Sam a menacing look and he grabbed the teenager by the arm.

"Come back here."

"I'd rather not."

"Thank God we're on the same page but from the loo—" Sam stopped as Ainsley gave him another look. "We need to talk."

"Not really. I'm a screw up. Nothing to talk about."

"You're not a screw up, just stupid some of the time, which is okay because we all have those kinds of days."

"Well gee Dad, I feel _so _much better about myself now."

"Glad I could help. Sit down."

"Why? So you could deprecate me even more?"

"Whoa. Big word. Sit your ass down."

"I'm so glad we're all bonding." Ainsley muttered, standing up.

"You sit down too." Sam pointed at her.

"I have to pee."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do. Apparently your son seems to think my bladder is a trampoline. Take care of your daughter." Ainsley said. Gracie tried not to laugh but emitted a quiet chuckle.

'_Really like how when they do something wrong they're MY kids not HERS or OURS.' _Sam thought to himself. He turned back to Gracie, who had a bored look on her face.

"So we need to talk." he said.

"Apparently. Though I don't see what the point is."

"Well, the point is that you're going to be sixteen in a matter of days and I should be able to trust you."

"You can trust me."

"What you've been doing the past few days doesn't quite tell me that you're trustworthy anymore."

"That really hurts Dad." Gracie said and she sounded sincere.

"Yeah well it hurts that I can't trust you." Sam retorted. "What do you think we should do about it?"

"I'm sorry and I'll never do it again?"

"Nice try but no. How about a month of being grounded and your party getting taken away?"

"Now that's just ridiculous."

"Your behavior is ridiculous. You almost died because of your little shenanigans Saturday night."

"I've almost died a lot of times." Gracie muttered. She became interested in her fingernails, not looking up at her father.

"Those times weren't because of you."

"No. They were because of you."

Sam ignored the comment and opened his mouth to talk but Gracie stood up.

"Look, you've given me my punishment. I'm not going to fight with you on it because I know that you're not going to change your mind but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you badmouth me. You want to do that, complain to Mom." she turned quickly and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Sam sat there for a minute, then looked at Ainsley, who had been standing in the bathroom doorway the whole time.

"You didn't have to go to the bathroom." he said.

"No." Ainsley admitted. "I just wanted to see how you'd handle that on your own."

"You agree with me though right?"

"No I do not."

"Ainsley—"

"I think she's right."

Sam sighed and stared at Ainsley. He hated when she cut him off like that and she knew it.

"I have a feeling this is going to be going down the road of, 'This is where you and I differ' again." he said.

"No, I'll spare you the speech— on that at least. You're being harsh."

"How am I being harsh? That is what any normal punishment would be and you know it."

"I don't know. Maybe we're not normal parents."

"Maybe that's because we're not."

"She nearly died Sam. I think a brush with death because of her own fault is enough punishment in itself."

"She doesn't care." he said.

"You think she doesn't care?" Ainsley asked. "She was sitting here with me before you came in, telling me that she was scared so I think that counts for something."

"Maybe she was lying to get you on her side."

"When has she ever lied to us?"

Sam opened his mouth and Ainsley gave him a look, saying, "Besides to you about boys,"

"Never."

"Exactly. Cut her some slack."

"What about the suspension?"

"That?" Ainsley thought for a minute. She really didn't like Karen and she and Gracie had problems before, mostly with Karen starting it. "Week and a half and she gets the party back."

"Who's cutting her slack now?"

"Yeah but... Karen... I have a feeling she started it and they had to suspend both of them. Week and a half."

"Two and a half."

"Two."

"Fine." Sam sighed.


	40. Chapter 40

"Your father wants to talk to you."

"Really?" Gracie didn't look up from painting her toenails. "I don't want to talk to him."

"It's your birthday." Ainsley said.

"He already said happy birthday."

"Just go see him."

"Yeah well, when I come back up in tears, it'll be your fault." Gracie closed the bottle of nail polish and hopped off her bed, glancing around. She saw her black flip flops lying near her desk and slid her feet into them, then walked out. Ainsley continued to stay in her daughter's room, heading into her closet to find the dress they had gotten a few weeks ago. Gracie showed up at the Oval Office a few minutes and stood by Bridget's desk after being told he was in a meeting. She looked around the outer office, marveling at everything. She remembered back when she was eleven when they first got to the White House she had no idea where to go or how to get there. Now, she knew every nook and cranny of the building and could get there in a matter of minutes.

The door opened and a few people that Gracie kind of recognized but could really care less walked out.

"You can go in Gracie." Bridget said. She sighed and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"Mom said you wanted to see me." was her greeting and Sam didn't look up for a second. He stopped doing whatever he was doing and nodded.

"Yeah. Gracie, I know that you're mad at me and I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Yeah right."

"But I'm doing this because I love you."

"You got a weird way to show your affection then because you've ruined my life."

"I have not."

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"We're not doing this. Come on," Sam stood up and extended his hand to Gracie, who gave him a look. "Okay but just follow me okay?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Gracie reluctantly followed Sam out of the room and out of the West Wing to one of the rooms where they held state dinners.

"I a m not coming in with you to sit at another one of your boring dinners." she said.

"It's not one of my boring dinners." Sam said. "It's your boring sweet sixteen."

"What?"

"Yeah. And since you're in a tanktop, shorts, and flip flops, I think you want to go upstairs and change quickly."

"You said you cancelled it though."

"I know what I said. Go change. You don't want to keep everyone waiting more then you already have."

Gracie quickly turned and mentally tried to find the quickest route back to her bedroom.

-----------------------------TWW--------------------

"Why are you sitting back here?"

Gracie looked up from the salad she had been stabbing to Sam.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting back here?" he repeated.

"I realized that none of those people are my friends. I don't think I know half of them. They don't really care about me."

"Okay Molly."

"Huh?"

"You know... Molly Ringwald, Sixteen Candles..."

Gracie shook her head.

"No? Brat Pack? You know, Rob Lowe? Ally Sheedy? Judd Nelson?"

"I think you're crazy."

"No. Just old apparently." Sam frowned at the thought and ran a hand through his hair. "So if none of them like you, why are they here?"

"See that girl right there," Gracie pointed and Sam looked, then nodded. "She's obsessed with you."

His eyes widened and Gracie nodded.

"I'm not kidding. Her locker is decorated with pictures of you and it's right next to mine so I still see you during the day. She cried when she found out the article about Mom and Uncle Josh having an affair was a fake. She figured you'd get a divorce and suddenly the 48-year-old President of the United States would want to marry a girl that's the same age as his daughter."

"That's... horrifying."

"Yeah and she's in history with me so we really go at it when we're discussing you in class."

"Why did you invite her?"

"I didn't. She came with one of the guys I invited."

"You think he'll be mad that she really wants me and not him?"

Gracie laughed quietly and shook her head.

"He's—" she cut herself off, the smile on her face fading. "Excuse me,"

Sam visibly cringed at his daughter's tone. He knew that tone. It was a mix of him and Ainsley when they were pissed about something. Gracie stood up and walked over to a couple that was making out at an empty table. She tapped the guy on the shoulder and he broke away from the girl to turn and look at her.

"Hi."

"Gracie, hey," Ben gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We were kind of busy." Karen went to pull Ben back to her but he pushed her hand away.

"Oh I could see that." Gracie said.

----------------------TWW-----------------

Sam, Ainsley, Josh, Donna, and Zoey had gathered at table a few feet away to watch what happened.

"You think one of us should get in there?" Josh asked.

"No." Ainsley shook her head. "I say we let her have another shot at Karen."

"Ainsley!" Sam turned and looked at her.

"I'm just saying and while she's at it, she could have a shot at Ben, the bastard."

"You really don't want something overhearing you and make it seem like the First Lady is cursing off children." Zoey said.

"Forget about that," Sam said. "So you finally agree with me."

"On what?" Ainsley asked.

"About Ben."

"When he is making out with another girl at our daughter's birthday party, I don't like that. Yes Sam, for once in your life you were right."

"I know about these things."

Josh turned to Donna and pointed at Sam.

"He's 'da man' and I will be following his code of conduct when Joanie reaches the age that she is allowed to date." he said.

----------------------TWW----------------

"I didn't know there was something going on between the two of you," Gracie said.

"There's not." Ben quickly said. "We were just uh... she..."

"Let me guess, she wasn't breathing and you decided to give her CPR."

"Would you believe that?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"And who the hell invited you?" Gracie moved so she could see Karen.

"I came with Ben. He asked me."

"Oh really?"

"Uh," Ben scratched the back of his head, the same sheepish grin on his face. "I thought we were over."

"If you thought we were over, then why did you even decide to come to my party? To show off your new trophy?"

"Well, I told you I'd come—"

"I wasn't even aware that we were over. We never really discussed this."

"Truth is Gracie, he likes me more." Karen said. "Come on Ben."

"I want to talk to you." Gracie grabbed him by the arm, then looked at Karen. "Get the hell out."

Gracie pointed to the door and Karen smirked as she stood up. Even with her heels, Gracie still did not come close to the other girl's height.

"Says who?"

"Says me. This is my house."

"Actually, it's the federal government's,"

"Actually, it's my father's seeing as he is the President at this point in time and will be for the next four years so get out or... or... I'll get the Secret Service on you."

"Gracie, come on." Ben started but she threw him a look as she dragged him out of the room. "What do you want?"

"Oh, only to do this," she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Now take Miss Super Slut and leave."

"You hurt me."

"Well good because you hurt me even worse." the door leading into the room opened and Karen walked out. She took Ben by the arm and they walked away from Gracie, who stood there for a minute, then quickly headed for her bedroom. After a few minutes everyone realized she had not come back and the group sitting at the table looked at each other.

"Well, who wants to go talk to her?" Sam asked. Everyone pushed their chairs out, leaving him in the middle. "Great."

"I'll go," Ainsley stood up and looked at Sam. "You can wait in the hallway. Don't want her throwing something at you."

"Right, I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." she left and Sam shook his head.

"See Frenchie was right." he said.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"You know, from Grease. She said something about the only guy a girl can trust is her father."

"You're a dork."

"So I've heard."

------------------------TWW------------------

Ainsley handed Gracie a towel after she lifted her head out of the sink and watched her for a minute.

"Feel any better?"

Gracie shook her head as she lowered the towel and started crying again. Ainsley sighed and pulled her to her side, holding her for a minute.

"Are you going to be crying for a while?"

Gracie nodded.

"Okay. Could we possibly move this to your bed then?"

Gracie looked up, a puzzled look on her face.

"I have a few extra pounds I have to carry around and standing for a long time is not very comfortable." Ainsley said. She looked down at Gracie who didn't respond. "It was a joke. You can laugh you know."

"I don't feel like laughing." she mumbled, walking out of her bathroom and plopping on her bed. She stood up again and went over to her dresser, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tanktop out. She changed, then sat down on her bed next to her mother. The door opened and Sam poked his head in.

"Is it safe to come in?"

"Go away." Gracie groaned, dropping her head onto Ainsley's shoulder. She kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm gently.

"Okay... well uh, I'll be outside if anyone wants to cry on Daddy's shoulder."

"She's not in the mood for jokes Sam." Ainsley said.

"Apparently." he shut the door and the Seaborn women sat in silence for a minute.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no."

"Guys can be jerks."

"Not all of them."

"Name one guy that is not a jerk."

"Daddy." this made Sam, who was standing outside the door, grin.

"And this comes from the girl who was screaming her brains out at him not even five hours ago." Ainsley teased.

"I mean, to you he's not."

"Please. Your father is less than perfect. Only by a little bit but he's still not perfect."

Sam frowned at this, then shrugged. At least she had said he was only a little off.

"He's better than most guys."

"He's done some things..."

"Like what?"

"The only one I think I'll share with you right now is that... hmm... we had been dating about a month and he went to the Kennedy Center with Grandpa Jed. CJ found him making out with Mallory— she's Leo's daughter. I don't think you remember Leo. You were only four when he died."

"I've heard stories."

"Stories don't do justice. He was another great guy. And your Uncle Josh and Uncle Charlie and Grandpa Jed and Grandpa are all great guys too."

"Every guy I've dated have been jerks."

"Well darlin' you're only sixteen. I didn't expect you to find the man you're going to marry by now. You shouldn't even be thinking about dating now. I know it's fun to ogle at the guys but you should be worrying about school. Besides, you're going to give your father a heart attack and I need him around for a while longer."

Sam pumped his fist into the air. Finally. Finally! Finally she agreed with him!


	41. Chapter 41

"Okay. Relax, I will tell him. Graci–" Zoey sighed as the teenager began to ramble again. "Grace! I am walking over to him now. I will tell him. He will be there shortly. Just chill! Go get a soda or something."

She snapped her phone shut and walked over to Sam, who was in the middle of a conversation with a few senators.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. President,"

"It's fine. What's going on?"

"Your daughter just called me."

"I told her to stop doing that."

"Well uh... it had to do with uh..." Zoey waved her hand and Sam stared at her, confused. "Your wife."

Sam blinked a couple of times, then said, "Oh. Oh. OH!"

Zoey gave him a thumbs up and he looked around at the table full of senators.

"Uh..." Sam looked back up at Zoey who stared at him in disbelief. She pointed to the door and he nodded, standing up. "I have to leave."

"Everything okay?" one of the senators asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll hear about it in the morning." Sam replied. He quickly followed Zoey out of the ballroom, muttering, "I think that was the first time I left a dinner before it was over."

"Be happy you made your speech in the beginning."

"What's going on exactly?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Gracie called me and began talking very fast but I did catch that she was at the hospital with Ainsley and that you better hurry and get over there because she was not having a good time and that she was supposed to be at a concert."

"Knowing Ainsley, this all probably started about the time I was getting ready to leave and when I said, "Ainsley, do you want me to stay home?" she said, "No honey, go ahead and have fun," and then she got Gracie and said, "Hey guess what, your brother has decided he wants to make an appearance." She does this all the time."

"You have more children hiding somewhere?"

"No but she did this with Gracie."

"Oh. The way you said all the time, it sounded like you had about fifteen kids hiding in the mountains." Zoey said.

"What's going on?" CJ was out of breath as she rushed up. She had been trying to catch up to the pair ever since she saw them leave the dinner. "Why are you leaving? You two suddenly leave. Press probably thinks you're having an affair now or something."

"Actually I'm the only person Gracie thought to call, why? I guess it's just cause we're close... like sisters."

"Why?"

"Ainsley's in labor." Sam said casually, then paled.

"Are you kidding me?" Zoey exploded. "We've just been talking about it for five minutes and now you just realize? What is with men and their wives giving birth? Charlie was the exact same way! All you guys have to do is stand there and look cute. We're the ones that have to do all the work."

"She's right." CJ nodded.

"I-I ha-have to... to g-go." Sam stammered. He got into the limo, then got out again. "Where... uh... where are they?"

------------------------------TWW--------------------------

"Okay, so just because of this, I'm not giving you any grandchildren."

Ainsley looked over at Gracie, who was sitting in her chair, a smirk—one nearly identical to Sam's— plastered onto her face.

"You didn't have to be here." she said. "You could've gone to your concert."

"And left you to be by yourself? Ew, no."

"Well that was very sweet of you."

"I don't understand how women go through this everyday." Gracie said, making a face.

"Because they want kids. I may have been in sixteen hours of pain with you and God only knows how long now but I don't regret it. You and your brother mean the world to me and Daddy. Of course, your father, damn him, lucked out on having to give birth, but he experienced and will experience large amounts of pain as well."

Gracie laughed quietly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Did you want more kids?"

"Yeah."

"Then what happened?"

"You—" Ainsley paused as a contraction began. She let out a pained noise and sighed once it was over. "You've seen how things are. It's chaotic. We... we felt bad about not being there for you a lot."

"You guys did fine with me."

"Thanks. We figured we couldn't handle any more kids. Gracie, when you were born we were both working at the White House and that was crazy enough as it was but then your father got some crazy idea to run for Congress but apparently all he did was give his name for th—"

"I know the story Mom."

"You can't blame him Gracie."

"I don't."

"We originally wanted four or five kids." Ainsley said. "Believe that?"

"That's so many though!"

"Well, it was just me, Alex, and Casey and I always wanted more siblings and your dad was an only child until he was twelve, then Sarah was born."

"What about Aunt Mariana?"

Ainsley opened her mouth, then shut it. Gracie stared at her for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"Why is this so secretive?"

"Story for another time." Ainsley replied as the door opened. Sam sighed, relieved.

"Finally. I thought I was lost."

"Why didn't you just look for the hallway full of agents?" Gracie asked. Sam gave her a look and motioned for her to leave. "I'm going. Come get me with things start popping out."

And with that, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"About time you got here." Ainsley remarked.

"Hey, how long were you having contractions before I left?" Sam asked. Ainsley glared at him and he gave her a look. "I don't understand why you do this. You did this with Gracie too."

"I already told you for the past sixteen years that I didn't want you getting into a car accident!"

"And now?"

"You had to go to that dinner."

"Ainsley,"

"Sam, nothing would have been happening until well after that dinner was over so do not start with me. There was no point in you sitting here doing nothing when you could've been productively running the country."

"I do not care. You are more important than anything else."

"Fine. But don't worry. This is the last kid we'll be having."

"You're relatively calmer than the last time."

"Oh no. I'm in immense amounts of pain and I just put on a brave face in front of Gracie. She's already sworn off having children."

"Good. She should stay a virgin."

"Sworn off having children, not sex Professor. Things called condoms, which apparently, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE!"

"Hey, you were there too! And I'm amazed we even conceived a child that night, seeing as everyone and their brother kept interrupting us!"

"Oh and what night might that have been?"

"Election Night. After all, I had just been reelected as President of the United States. It was a good night for me."

Ainsley opened her mouth to reply but a pained expression crossed her face and she quickly grabbed Sam's hand. He held back a groan as she squeezed tightly, then let go as the contraction passed.

"It's gonna be a long night huh?" he asked.

"Oh shut up."

"Has your doctor been in?"

"No Sam, she figured that I could examine myself."

"I take that as a yes."

Ainsley nodded, staring down at her stomach.

"She said everything's okay?"

At this, she began to cry, which alarmed Sam. He moved onto the bed and held her.

"Something's wrong." he said. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Ainsley sniffled, her face buried in Sam's shoulder. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. I just... Sam, I'm so scared."

"What? Ainse,"

"I know, it's stupid but I am."

"No, no honey it's not. But... why?"

"Gracie and I were talking about everything and she asked why we didn't have more kids and I told it was because of how chaotic life was and we barely have time for her but she said that she thinks that we did a good job on her. Sam, what if we can't do this again? And what if we... what if we're not good parents?"

"Ainsley, Gracie's still alive and educated isn't she?"

"Yes."

"She has good morals right?"

"Yeah."

"She picks good friends, even if her taste in guys is terrible, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hon, I think we did something right. And it's not like we were parents only when Gracie was a baby. We can't forget how to be parents. We do it every day."

"I know but it's been so long since Gracie was a little kid. Sam, we were getting her ready to leave and go to college and now we have to do it all again and that..."

"Leave? She's still has two years!"

"You know what I mean. And when you were Congressman and Governor, at least I could spend some time with Gracie. By the time you were President, she was eleven and didn't need so much attention so with us off doing what we do, she was sort of okay and we devoted the rest of our time to her. But, he's a baby Sam. He constantly needs attention." Ainsley said.

"Ainse, listen to me. We'll manage. I'm not denying the next three and a half years are going to be rough." he stopped and rubbed her back, feeling her tense up against him as she went through another contraction. "But honey, we'll manage. Obviously the Kennedys did it."

"Don't compare us the Kennedys."

"All around, they're not a great analogy. But they did have JFK, Jr. while he was in office. They managed, so will we. And they were fifty years ago. We have advantages."

"Sam, raising children does not change in fifty years."

"Okay, granted we don't have robotic nannies like The Jetsons, but—" he was cut off by Ainsley laughing. "But we'll handle being President and First Lady and Dad and Mom too, like we always have. I promise you that we will."

"I know, I'm being stupid." she mumbled.

"Hormones." Sam reasoned, making her laugh again. Her smile faded as she squeezed Sam's hand tightly. He felt horrible. He really did. He hated seeing her in such pain but—

"Sam, I don't care." she said softly. "I mean I do care. The pain is you know, pretty intense but it's worth it."

"You scare me sometimes."

"What?"

"I was just thinking that exact same thing because you've told me a million times before."

"We're two of a kind."

"Match made in Heaven."

"Don't push your luck."

Sam nodded, knowing not to provoke Ainsley at a time like this.

"We didn't even come up with a name yet." she said suddenly.

"What?"

"A name. The kid has no name yet."

"Oh. Well, with Gracie, we... we fought over every single name."

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you yet." Ainsley said. "Any suggestions?"

Sam thought for a minute and sighed, running his free hand through his hair. This had been on his mind for a while and the same name kept coming back to him.

"Nick." he finally said. "Nicholas James."

"I like it." Ainsley murmured.

"It's..."

"I know."

"You don't care?"

Ainsley shook her head and Sam leaned back towards her, his face buried in her shoulder. She brought a hand up, running her fingers through his hair. He lifted his head, kissing her cheek softly. She turned her head slightly so their lips met and they sat like that for a couple seconds.

"I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me."

"This is where you say, Oh I love you too Sam."

"Shove it."

"I thought having a baby shows that two people—"

"I don't want to hear any of your wisdom Professor."

"You know, I am the Pres—"

"Again, shove it."

"All of the world thinks you're this wonderful, southern belle and really,"

"Sam, I won't refrain from hitting you right now."

"Okay."

-----------------------TWW-----------------

Gracie opened the door to her mother's room and poked her head inside. She glanced around, seeing Ainsley asleep on the bed and Sam sitting in the chair, a blue bundle in his arms.

"Dad,"

He glanced up and smiled, seeing her in the doorway.

"Come here,"

Gracie entered the room, shutting the door quietly. She walked over to Sam and peered over his shoulder at her baby brother.

"He's so tiny." she whispered.

"So were you." Sam glanced up at her, a grin on his face. "Still are bu–-"

"That's not funny. What's his name?"

"Nicky."

"Like on CSI?"

"How about like your grandfather? We just reversed his first and middle names."

"Cool. Hey, how come I wasn't named after any body?"

"Because Ainsley, Anne, Emily, and Elizabeth do not sound so good with Grace Seaborn."

"Well now, that's your fault isn't it?"

"No. Your mother didn't agree with me on any name that I picked out."

"You could've called me Samantha."

Sam turned his head and stared at Gracie.

"It was just a suggestion." she mumbled. Ainsley shifted and opened one eye slightly so she was watching them.

"You want to hold him?" Sam asked quietly.

"Is he gonna puke, pee, poop, or anything else on me?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take my chances."

Sam smirked and stood up, telling Gracie to sit. She did and awkwardly held out her arms.

"It's a baby not a bomb."

"I know."

"Then why are you acting like it's one?" Sam asked, placing Nicky in his oldest child's arms.

"I'm not."

"Sure." Sam stepped back, watching his kids for a moment. "You better not have one of these for a long time."

"Oh, after seeing how much pain Mom was in last night, I'm not having any at all."

"I told you she said that." Ainsley said. Sam turned and smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Am I allowed to touch you now?" he asked.

"Possibly. Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mom."

"Can I see Nicky?"

"Please take him."

Her parents laughed and Sam moved again, this time taking his son with him. He sat back down next to Ainsley and she took Nicky from him.

"I'm gonna go get a soda." Gracie said, jumping up. "I'll be right back."

Sam nodded and she left the room, the door shutting behind her. He kissed Ainsley's head lightly and she looked over at him, a look in her eyes. He held his hands up jokingly in surrender, making her laugh. She turned her attention back to Nicky, who had his eyes open slightly.

"Well hi there my little man." she cooed. Nicky clamped his eyes shut, making Ainsley frown.

"Guess he knew he was seen." Sam laughed. "What are you doing buddy? You teasing Mommy? You're gonna have to learn that Mommy doesn't like to be teased."

"Daddy's a big fat liar." Ainsley countered. She sighed and looked at Sam. "I wonder what's going on in his head right now."

"Why did these people have to be my parents. They're lunatics." he said. "That's what's going on in his head right now."

"Just wait till you actually meet Gracie."

"We'll understand if you don't want to be around her. I get that feeling a lot."

"Wow," Gracie called sarcastically from the door, "I feel so loved."

"I thought you went to get a soda." Sam said.

"It's right down the hall." she said, sitting on the bed. She leaned against her father slightly, his arm going around her shoulders. The door was opened slightly and Josh peered in. Donna gave him a good smack across the back of his head, making him jump.

"Leave them alone." she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him down the hallway but Josh seemed to be glued to the floor.

"I want to see the baby."

"Look at them! They haven't been happy like that in months... no, probably years. Let them have some time alone, as a family."

Josh stared at his friends, then sighed and mumbled, "Oh all right."

The couple began to walk down the hallway and Josh glanced over at Donna.

"Hey uh... Donna?"

"What?"

"You know... that uh... Sam got another kid..."

"No. Absolutely not."

"But Donna!"

"We have two and now they have two. Our families are equal. How long is this going to go on? You two feeling the need to one-up each other? Besides, Joanie and Danny are getting older. Do you _really _want to restart from the beginning again? Two AM feedings? Gross diapers? Non-stop crying?"

Josh grimaced and nodded.

"Remind me to call him later and rub it in his face how well we have it and how he really won't sleep at all anymore."

"Or you could be nice and support him."

"Or I could tell him he's crazy."

"Joshua, you're the Vice President and—"

"Doesn't mean I have to be mature when it comes to Sam." he muttered, making Donna roll her eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

"All I want is for you to actually be nice to people. You don't want them thinking you're Scrooge."

"I ran the country for eight years. It's over and done with. Now I can sit out on our beach, basking in the sun."

"It's December."

"Still, I was president. It's over. I don't care what people think about me anymore."

"You could've been a bit nicer."

Sam sighed and stopped arranging presents under the Christmas tree to turn and look at Ainsley, who was sitting on the couch.

"I cannot stand your friends. They drive me out of my mind. Just like our children, who by the way, where the hell are they?"

"Well, Nicky is asleep upstairs, waiting for Santa to come so you better get a move on if you want all those presents under the tree by morning."

"Yeah, well if _someone _helped me, maybe I'd get this finished."

Ainsley stretched a leg out, kicking Sam in the back.

"I know Nicky's upstairs but we... I vaguely remember us having another child." he said.

"She said her flight was delayed and she should be home around midnight." Ainsley glanced at the clock. "Go to bed. I'll finish this."

"Well, if she's gonna be in in a half hour, I'll just wait for her."

"No. Honey, I'll wait up for her. Really. I will."

"So you're ordering me to go to bed." Sam said.

"Yes, I am." Ainsley agreed.

"She's bringing someone isn't she?"

"His name is Kyle."

"What does he do?"

"He's majoring in communications."

"Republican?"

"Democrat."

"Doesn't mean I'll like him." Sam muttered, turning his attention back to the presents.

"Oh no of course not." Ainsley smirked. "Why should you like any boy that dates your daughter?"

"Well, let's see. One, they're all bastards. Two, they want to put me in an early grave or three, they want to give me a grandchild before I'm seventy."

"Sam, we're going to have a grandchild before we're seventy anyway."

"No we won't."

"Yes we will. She turned twenty last June. I had her when I was twenty-eight. If she's like me, in eight years, you'll be sixty."

Sam made a cranky noise and Ainsley wasn't sure if it was because of his age or the possibility of being a grandfather. He sighed and leaned back against her legs.

"I can't be sixty in eight years. We have a four year old."

"Well you are. And besides, he'll be twelve then."

"There is no way I'm fifty two."

"Well you are."

"There is no way that we've been together twenty years."

"Actually twenty-one. We had our first anniversary 19 days after Gracie was born. But anyway, we have been together that long."

"But... no."

"Yes."

"It's not possible. It feels like I was just shaking your hand thinking, God, I'm going to wipe the floor with this blonde, leggy, Republican."

"It didn't quite turn out that way but I know what you mean." Ainsley said. She leaned forward, her arms going around Sam's shoulders. "You're gonna be nice to this kid."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. One other thing,"

"What?" Sam turned his head slightly so he could see Ainsley.

"Kirkwood is in California, not Oregon." she grinned.

"Shut up."

"Being serious here, when you first met me on Capital Beat, did you ever think, in your wildest dreams, that twenty years down the road we'd be married, have two kids, and be the President and First Lady?"

"Being President, yes. Being married to you? I think I would've sent myself to an insane asylum for thinking such crazy things." Sam smirked. Ainsley smacked him lightly on the chest before he continued. "But I don't regret it."

"Oh gee, that's good to know!"

"Well I don't! I'm saying something sentimental here and you're being abusive and yelling at me. The point I'm trying to make is I was madly in love with you the second I laid eyes on you."

"Yeah, uhuh."

"Oh come on. You can't say you weren't madly in love with such a good looking guy like me."

"Good looking? Maybe twenty years ago." Ainsley teased. "Look at you. You've let yourself go. You used to be so muscular and now you've put on weight."

She poked him in the stomach and he poked her right back.

"Look who's talking."

"I've had two kids. What's your excuse?"

"After you had Gracie, you got right back in shape. _Now, _what's your excuse?"

"I just had another baby."

"Yeah. Four years ago."

"So you're saying I'm fat."

"You started it." Sam mumbled.

"Very mature."

"I'm just teasing you. You know that right? You're not fat. You're still skinny. Well... I mean, you have put on weight. You're not 115 anymore or however much you weighed when I met you."

"I know. I wasn't teasing you though." Ainsley said.

"Hey!"

"And your hair! God! The two things that were so important to you when we first met was your weight and your hair. You're going gray."

"It's stress. I ran a country for eight years." Sam defended.

"I read an article that stated stress didn't contribute to gray hair." Ainsley said.

"You know, people say that men are the mean ones in relationships. You put me down so much. At least I said I was teasing you!"

Ainsley laughed and rested her cheek on top of Sam's head.

"I'm kidding. I actually like you like this."

"Fat and gray?"

"You're not fat! I was kidding! And you're not _totally _gray. Just around here," she touched the sides of his head. "Sam, it's been twenty years."

"Stop saying that!" he exclaimed. "We're old."

"Yeah but like I said,"

"Don't say it."

"You can't expect to still be muscular and have a head full of dark hair. Be happy you still have a head full of hair."

"Ainsley,"

"I'm just saying. And you can't expect me to have a however tiny my waist was when we met." she said. "I like the gray in your hair. It's distinguished. Sexy."

"What were we talking about?"

"But you are going senile." Ainsley grinned. "You were saying something about how you were madly in love with me the second you laid eyes on me."

"Oh yeah. We're like Romeo and Juliet."

"Star crossed lovers?"

"Really, if you think about it, we're like them. Come from feuding parties, yadda, yadda. It was fate."

"Fate."

"You don't think so?" Sam asked, tilting his head back. "I mean, I forget who I was originally supposed to debate but he was stuck somewhere. Then everyone that should've been next, couldn't do it. So then it was just you."

"Oh no, I agree with you. I think we've had this conversation before." Ainsley moved so she was sitting on the floor next to him.

"We probably have. I don't think—no I know that I couldn't have picked a better wife, mother of my kids, First Lady. You're my best friend, my other half, my soul mate. You complete me. "

"Sam,"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him before he kissed her. They sat like that for a few moments before they broke away from each other.

"I..." Ainsley stopped for a second, her voice cracking. Sam chuckled and wiped a few tears off her face.

"Stop."

"I can't wait until you write a book. It'll be, in the words of Gracie, so freaking awesome."

"Yes, I'm amazing."

"You make me cry."

"I've noticed."

"You're very sweet."

"So I've been told."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have something for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Sam stood up and walked over to a huge box. He brought it over to Ainsley, then sat back down next to her, a stupid grin on his face. She laughed softly and began to rip the wrapping paper off. "I probably should've given this to you before because I don't really want you crying again."

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll love it."

"Yeah okay."

Ainsley got on her knees and opened the box. She frowned and pulled out a slightly smaller box.

"You got me a box."

"Hey, you said you'd love it."

"Am I going to cry because it's an upsetting gift? You got me a box?"

"Open the damn box Ainsley."

So she did and pulled out a smaller box.

"Oh I see what this is. It's the box inside the box thing."

"I was bored."

"I could tell. How long is this going to take?"

"Keep going."

This went on for about five minutes until Ainsley came down to two small boxes.

"Which one?" she asked. Sam shrugged. "Sam,"

"I honestly don't remember which one your gift is in."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"Why I do is still a mystery."

"Hang on," Sam pulled both of the small boxes out and looked at them. "Ah. Okay. Close your eyes."

Ainsley sighed and shut her eyes, hearing paper ripping, then Sam took her hand. She felt something cool on her finger.

"Okay open."

She opened her eyes and stared at the ring now on her right hand. It was a thin platinum band with alternating diamonds and sapphires.

"I figured I'd forget so I marked the one that had your present." Sam said, making her laugh quietly. "It's..."

"An eternity band. I know. This was the one I was looking at in the magazine a couple months ago."

"I know. I didn't get it because you said it was pretty. I... I got it because... well, that's how long we're gonna be together. An eternity."

"You have to stop talking. Every time you open your mouth, you make me cry."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It's not but... sometimes I just can't handle it."

The front door opened and closed quietly and then they heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Hey, we're supposed to open presents together." Gracie said, seeing the boxes opened.

"It was my present." Ainsley said, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Your father."

"What did you do now?"

"Why do you always think that I've done something wrong?" Sam asked, standing up. Gracie grinned and walked over, getting pulled into a tight hug. "School was over three days ago. Where've you been?"

"I went to California." she replied, hugging her mother. "Kyle took me home to meet his parents. I stopped in and saw Aunt Sarah while we were there. She said for me to give you something but I don't want to give it to you. Mom knows though so she can give it to you."

Ainsley smacked Sam hard over the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"She said you never call and that you're a loser and need to get a life." Gracie said. "She also said you owe her a lot of Christmas presents so you may have to call and have a yelling match with her."

"I hate her."

"Stop it. She's your sister and you love her." Ainsley said. "Gracie,"

"Yes?" she turned and gave her mother a charming smile.

"Did you bring Kyle with you?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, I did! He's—" Gracie turned around and frowned, not seeing her boyfriend behind her. She sighed and headed back into the hallway. "Kyle?"

She paused and Ainsley heard Kyle mumble something and Gracie let out another sigh.

"Don't be stupid. They're people." she came back into the room, her hand gripping Kyle's tightly. He looked very nervous and after a look at Sam, Ainsley didn't blame Kyle for being nervous. "Kyle, these are my parents, Sam and Ainsley. Mom, Daddy, this is Kyle Manning."

"It's nice to meet you." Ainsley smiled, extending her hand. Kyle quickly shook it, returning the smile nervously.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Seaborn."

"Ainsley is fine."

Gracie looked at Sam expectantly over Kyle's shoulder and reluctantly, he held his hand out too.

"Nice...to meet you Kyle."

"It... it's an honor to meet you sir." he stammered, staring at Sam with a mixed look of horror and awe.

"Thanks."

"You'll meet my brother in the morning." Gracie said. "And I'll show you around in the morning. It's pretty late."

"Yeah. You guys go get settled upstairs." Ainsley said.

"I'll show you to your room Kyle." Sam said. Gracie opened her mouth to protest as the men disappeared upstairs and Ainsley gave her a look.

"Mom—"

"No."

"But—"

"No."

"I'm twenty years old!"

"I do not care. What you do in your dorm away at college is your business but while you're in our house you two will not sleep in the same room, especially under your father's watch."

"That's not fair!"

"I don't care! Your grandparents didn't let me and your father share a room when we came down until after we were married."

"But they're so old-fashioned!"

"Yes well your father and I are old too so too bad. Go to bed." Ainsley kissed Gracie on the forehead and she sighed, then stomped upstairs. Ainsley shook her head and quickly arranged the rest of the presents under the tree, then went upstairs. Sam was already in bed, his eyes closed. She knew he wasn't asleep though. Smiling slightly, she shut the door, then got into bed.

"She mad?"

"I told her that my parents didn't let us sleep together until we were married and she walked upstairs in a huff." Ainsley said.

"Good."

"What room did you put him in?"

"The room furthest from Gracie's."

"You know, if I was twenty-seven and snuck out of my room to sleep with you, I think she'll do the same."

"Should've put him in the dungeon." Sam muttered.

"We don't have a dungeon."

"Should've made one."


	43. Chapter 43

Sam woke up when he heard a loud bang from downstairs. He glanced over at Ainsley but she was still asleep. _Probably were hearing things. _But then there was a loud curse and Sam got out of bed, then quietly headed downstairs. Gracie was standing in the middle of the living room, a cup of coffee in her hands as she tried peering around the mounds of presents to see which were hers.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? I mean, you, about a hundred presents, and a hot cup of coffee?" Sam asked, his voice still rough from sleep. Gracie jumped slightly and turned around.

"It's not hot anymore. I was sitting out on the deck and it turned cold. It snowed by the way."

"Yeah, it was supposed too."

"I ate the cookies too." Gracie added, pointing to the plate sitting near the fireplace.

"I totally forgot they were over there. Good thing you ate them."

"Yeah. Don't want to crush anyone's dreams of a fat, jolly dude coming down the chimney with toys."

"He's four. You, along with every other child on the face of the earth that celebrates Christmas, believed the same." Sam reminded. Gracie nodded and continued to peer at the presents. "You got a lot. Don't worry. And remember, your aunt and uncle, along with your grandfather, will be over later."

"Grandma's not coming?" Gracie asked, feigning a look of sadness.

"Your grandmother decided that she wanted to take a cruise down to the Bahamas."

"And I was looking forward to a Merry Christmas. But Grandpa is coming?"

"Yep." Sam nodded and Gracie's lips curled upwards in a grin. Robert Hayes was a sucker when it came to his granddaughter and she knew that she would suck him dry this Christmas. Sam watched his daughter for a minute, frowning slightly. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're usually bouncing off the walls on Christmas and don't tell me it's because you're getting older because last Christmas you nearly broke my neck when you jumped into bed with me and Mommy."

Gracie's mouth twitched slightly and she looked at her father.

"Kyle wants to get married." she said. Sam's grin disappeared and his features hardened.

"What?"

"He hasn't told me this but I heard him on the phone with one of his friends when we were at dinner a couple weeks ago. I think he thinks that I got into Princeton on my good looks and that I'm really stupid and can't hear what's going on around me. He's proposing... today. I saw the ring. It was in the glove compartment. It's nice. Very pretty."

"So you're refraining from being happy because you know that I'll object the minute 'Will you marry me?' leaves his mouth."

"Not you. Me."

Sam's eyebrows rose slightly and he stared at Gracie.

"Really?"

"You can't get engaged to someone after dating them for six months."

"That's right, you shouldn't." Sam nodded, ignoring that voice in his head that said, 'You got engaged after dating Ainsley for six months.'

"And I don't want to get married. I'm only twenty."

"My God, you actually have a brain in that head of yours."

Gracie laughed quietly and walked over to Sam. He pulled her into a hug and they were careful not to spill the coffee.

"I want to open presents."

"Go see if your brother's awake."

"Daddy, what am I supposed to do about Kyle? I mean, I really like him but I'm not... you know."

"I'll talk to him."

"How? Say, Gracie heard you want to propose?"

"Nooooo. Don't worry, I'm a dad. I know how to deal with these things."

"If I come down and you're chasing him out of the house with a shotgun..."

"That's plan B. I have a plan A. So relax." Sam kissed Gracie's forehead and nudged her towards the stairs. Upstairs, Gracie opened Nicky's door quietly and as silently as possible, crept over to his bed.

"Nicky!"

The four year old was jolted out of his peaceful sleep and glared at his sister.

"I was sleeping!"

"Sleep is overrated."

"Hang on. How did you get here? You weren't here last night."

Gracie thought for a minute then said simply, "Santa. He brought me. The sleigh was really cool and I got to drive it."

"No."

"Would I lie to you?"

Nicky nodded and Gracie sighed, shaking her head.

"What little faith you have in me. What if I told you the sky was going to fall tomorrow? Would you believe me?" she asked.

"Nope."

"One of these days, I will tell the truth and you won't believe me and then you're gonna be in some serious trouble kiddo. Come downstairs. We're opening presents soon."

Outside of the room, Kyle was heading down the stairs and Sam saw him.

"Kyle, come here."

The younger man jumped as he heard the former President's voice and turned.

"Mr. Pres–er... hi. Morning. Merry er... Christmas."

"Same to you. Come on into the kitchen. I'll get you some coffee or something." Sam said, nodding towards the kitchen. Kyle slowly followed and sat down at the table while Sam poured him a cup of coffee. "We didn't really have much time to talk last night. Everyone was pretty tired. So I'm just going to get this out of the way to save the trouble of... well causing trouble later on today. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kyle stared into the dark liquid, his face paling quite quickly.

"Well uh... well, I... I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I... I would never do anything without your knowing first and I would... uh... like to do this... properly. I... I love Gracie. I really do. She means... well, probably the world to me. I know that when I say what I'm going to say, you're going to think I'm crazy. I mean, we're young and we haven't been dating very long but... I want to... she is everything that I could ever possibly want in someone and I was told that when I saw a good thing, I should hold onto it." Kyle stopped to take a deep breath and Sam leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "I would... is she awake?"

"She's upstairs. Don't worry, nothing travels through this house. You can't hear anything unless you're in the same room."

"I would like to uh... marry her." Kyle seemed to flinch, as if Sam had telepathically punched him or thought that he would, mentally or physically.

"Oh." he uncrossed his arms and let his hands fall onto the counter, his fingers tapping lightly against the marble. "I was not expecting that." _I shoulda become an actor. _

"I know and I'm sorry to just throw this upon you today but I would never do anything to hurt your daughter and I will do my best to take care of her."

"No." Sam shook his head and Kyle stared at him.

"Well uh... I guessed that you'd say that."

"It's not just me saying no as a father. I know Gracie and... even though she dates, she's not really serious about anyone. I mean, she is but her school comes first and once she graduates, her job will come first as well. That's the way she always has been. She also would like to be financially stable when the time came to actually settle down and start a family. She always has been set money wise and probably always will be. The Seaborns and the Hayeses are both very wealthy families and she probably wouldn't have to work one day if she wanted to but Gracie's... Gracie is not one to sit back and let things be handed to her. She went through that when I was president and she hated it. Now that she's... free, so to speak, she's ready to work for what she wants and it'll be quite a few years before she's ready to even think about marriage."

Kyle nodded, taking the conversation in. Sam glanced over at the kid and shrugged.

"I was just telling you so that... you might want to think about putting off proposing for a few years. If you're that serious about her, then a few years will be worth the wait. Besides, you don't want to look like an idiot when she says no."

"Right. Well uh... thank you, I guess."

"Believe me. I'm really doing you a favor."

----------------------TWW---------------------

It was late when Gracie finally managed to get a few minutes alone with her parents.

"I know that I gave each of you your gifts but I have one more thing." she said.

"Honey, you didn't have to get us anything else." Ainsley said.

"It didn't cost me anything. Actually, it cost you guys some money."

Sam and Ainsley looked at each other, obviously confused, but followed Gracie up to her room. When they got there, she handed Ainsley a colorfully wrapped box.

"You can open it or Daddy can. It's for both of you." she said. Sam let Ainsley open their gift and they both stared at the box's content. They looked at each other and then Sam scratched his head as he looked at Gracie.

"You... gave us your laptop back."

"Yeah. I got a new one when school started this year."

"You don't need this for you know... reference?"

"Nope. I moved everything onto my new laptop. Anyway... so... Merry Christmas." Gracie disappeared from the room and Sam turned and looked at Ainsley.

"Good. You look as confused as I feel." he said.

"I'm sure there's some meaning behind this." Ainsley said quietly. And there was. Later on, Sam sat in bed and pulled the laptop over to himself. Ainsley was busy getting Nicky to bed so she wouldn't be in for another twenty minutes most likely. Whatever was on the laptop would still be there when she came to bed. Sam turned the computer on and waited as the mechanism got itself in order. To his surprise, there were only three icons on the desktop—Internet Explorer, a file titled READ THIS ONE FIRST, and then a file titled READ THIS ONE SECOND. Sam shook his head and clicked on the file that was telling him to read it first. Microsoft Word popped up and words quickly appeared.

_Dear Mom and Daddy, _

_I know I wasn't the easiest person to live with over the past eight years and especially not after everything happened right before the reelection and the after effects of everything. Friedman, however much of a crackpot I thought he was, told me during one session that if I wrote things down, maybe I'd start to feel better. This is why you always saw me glued to this laptop. I know we talked about things sometimes but mostly I hid things from you guys and I would write it down. I don't even know what you guys thought of me but hopefully this will explain everything and help you understand what goes on inside this head of my a little more. In the second file, you will find a journal that begins on Election Day 2018. The idea had been told to me sometime back in the first July after everything happened. I ignored it and I refused to talk about things and when you were reelected Dad, I was ready to crack and I thought I should at least give it a shot. So, from November of 2018 to January of 2023, every, single one of my thoughts from Ryan, to my horrible sweet sixteen, to Nicky being born, to heading off to college, and more is in that file. I was kinda leery to give you guys the laptop back but I want you to know what I've thought of everything—what I've really thought. _

_I love you guys so much, _

_Gracie_

the end


End file.
